Tango
by thebrokencradle
Summary: They danced around one another endlessly; Shere Khan would pull Bagheera to him in a passionate embrace only for the panther to thrust him away when they parted. SLASH: Bagheera x Shere Khan. ANTHRO. Rated for language and mature themes.
1. Prologue

AN: Okay, this is going to be like my really big, thought out thing so I hope it meets some standards. A few words of defense before I begin, though.

1) I do not own any of the characters. Bagheera and Shere Khan are property of Kipling and the Jungle Book. Disney came up with the character design for Shere Khan and Bagheera from Jungle Book but I'm using Shere Khan's design from Tailspin as a basis for him here and coming up with my own Bagheera design.

2) The characters are anthro/furries, meaning they look like animals and have animal features but they walk on two legs - er, paws? - and wear clothing.

3) I'm sorry for ruining your childhood but don't spam me for this! Flames and **content** criticisms are not welcome but suggestions,** constructive** criticisms, comments on the story itself and other things like that are welcome. Flames will be used to toast marshmellows to make s'mores.

4)** THIS IS A SLASH STORY. IF YOU DO NOT LIKE SLASH THEN DON'T READ IT. I'M NOT IN THE MOOD TO BE SCREAMED AT BECAUSE OF HOMOPHOBES READING A GAY STORY!**

5) That's pretty much it**! **Comments are love, please enjoy, I make no money off of this because I am poor as dirt and can't pay the royalty fees.**  
**

**Tango**

**Prologue: And All the Men and Women…**

*****

"_**All of the World is a Stage;**_

_**And all the Men and Women, Merely Players…"**_

_**~~William Shakespeare**_

*****

Bagheera slid through the concrete jungle like a dark succubus creeping upon a victim, nothing but seductive curves and satin soft fur that gleamed like watered silk in the moonlight. Twin golden orbs watched the world around him, ears flicking back and forward gently as he crept through the darkness he knew so intimately.

He soon came upon the apartment complex he resided in, a decrepit old haunt that should have long ago been condemned by the city but still remained upright. The rent was cheap and the residence even cheaper as they strutted around, femmes flaunting their bodies and males offering small whiffs of crack cocaine or marijuana. Cigarette smoke choked the halls and clung to clothing along with the scents of waste and decay, musk and sweat. It was a cess pool of the dregs of society, but Bagheera could find little else that he could afford.

He came upon the door to his home and fumbled with the lock, sighing in annoyance when the lock stuck again and he had to slam his side into the broad door to get it open. As soon as he did he felt a thick hand slam into his shoulders, sending him stumbling into his home, collapsing over the side of the couch in an undignified way. He turned to snarl at whoever had attacked him when he heard the click of the lock and laid eyes upon his temporary captor.

A tiger, as large as any demon sent from the depths of the netherworld and with fur the color of flames and charcoal, stood within his home, his pristine white suit brilliant against the peeling brown walls stained with fluids that Bagheera couldn't begin to fathom. The tiger was like a god in here, larger than the panther by sheer height alone, muscle mass making him positively monstrous. His thick jaw and amber eyes made him look even more dominating, making Bagheera feel so much more helpless and insignificant than he felt comfortable feeling.

"It's a wonder you can live in such conditions." The smooth, deep voice that tolled like a bell and rumbled like a rock slide seemed to caress Bagheera far more intimately than any lover ever could, sending vibrations through his flesh and into his bones. This particular tiger had that effect on people in general.

"Get out." Bagheera stated, standing up straighter and allowing his tail to lash angrily. The tiger was loosening his black silk tie, shucking his suit coat and tossing it over the back of the couch, pinning Bagheera against the piece of furniture, the panther gasping in alarm and pressing his hands against the broad chest. "Get off of me!" He demanded, trying to struggle away, stopping when thick claws rested against his lower back.

"Must we really go through this." The tiger asked with a sigh. "We both know that my patience and graciousness are lacking. Save yourself the pain and submit."

"Get out of my home!"

"Would you prefer I take you out into the hall with the low-lifes watching?"

Bagheera stilled immediately at that, eyes wide and round as saucers.

"You wouldn't." He gapped and the tiger gave him a deadpanned stare.

"I will have you any way I want, Bagheera." The panther shuddered at the way the larger male rolled his name in his mouth, making it sound like a seductive thing of beauty. He gasped as the tiger slid his palms down into his pants, pushing the tight leader down and squeezing the pert arse firmly. Bagheera gasped and shuddered, his left leg curling around the thick waist, amazed at how everything about the tiger was so large compared to his own sleek, slender form. And how he could convince the panther's own body to betray him by mere touch alone.

A large paw slid down Bagheera's arse to grasp his thigh firmly, the panther reaching down between them to undo the button and zipper to fashionable white slacks, releasing the tiger's thick length, his own arousal pressing into the heat of the powerful body, his legs quaking as he was maneuvered to laying on the couch, pinned as he was mounted by the tiger, gasping and moaning breathlessly at the sensation and emotions. Feelings he shouldn't feel for the tiger.

"Say my name… Let the world know who your master is…" The voice whispered and Bagheera choked out the name, jerking when the tiger latched onto his throat. "Louder."

"Sh-shere… K-khan…" The panther managed and the tiger jerked forward, harder and faster.

"Louder!"

"Sssshere Kh-khan!"

"Louder!"

"Shere Khan!"

"Louder!"

"SHERE KHAN!"

The tiger roared as he came, the panther shuddering and closing his eyes, trying to ignore the rising need for release as the larger male finished. Tears leaked from his eyes and he turned his head so that the larger cat wouldn't see them.

Shere Khan sighed and rested against the panther, stroking his face gently, frowning at the tears. He glanced down and smirked at the aching arousal pressed to his stomach.

"Do you need something, Bagheera?"

The panther shuddered and refused to look at the tiger, his hands clenching on the expensive shirt covering the tiger's chest.

"No?" A calloused, strong paw slid down the flat, slender stomach and grasped Bagheera's aching length, pumping him slowly, causing the panther to arch and gasp, shame making him look away and cover his face. Shere Khan growled and pinned the slender wrists with one large paw, staring down into the pained face.

"Look at me, Bagheera."

The smaller feline obeyed, opening his eyes and staring up into amber depths, seeing his own pleasure shot face in their glittering depths. He gasped and arched, coming sharply and coating himself and the larger male with his essence.

"Que je t'aime, mon cher." Shere Khan whispered and Bagheera shuddered, pushing him away and stumbling to right himself, adjusting his thick dreadlocks and zipping up his pants, avoiding the gaze of the larger tiger, sprawled across the couch as if he owned it, his crotch exposed and looking the picture of powerful lust.

"Are you quite finished? I'm not an on call whore." Bagheera stated tersely, turning to glare at the larger male, trying to keep his gaze from travelling to the area between athlete's thighs.

"Are you free tomorrow evening?" Bagheera scowled at the question. It was his day off and the tiger knew it.

"Why do you even ask?"

"Then you'll be available for dinner around six?" Bagheera stared at the tiger. "I'll pick you up then." Shere Khan smirked, standing and adjusting himself, concealing himself and picking up his jacket, looking every bit the respectable gentleman the public saw him as while Bagheera sat looking every bit a debauched whore.

"Now wait one moment!" Bagheera shouted, jerking to his feet but falling back immediately when the door closed and he knew that he would never catch the tiger, much less convince him to leave him alone. Bagheera sat for a few moments before snarling and tearing off his clothes, throwing them onto the floor and stalking to his bathroom, turning on the shower and stepping directly into the icy cold spray, the water slowly warming as he stood, pressing his forehead into the corner, the water pelting his back and shoulders, clensing him of the tiger's scent. A scent of Havana cigars and sharp, spicy cologne and just of MALE. It marked him, soiled him and showed the world that he belonged to the suave, razor-like businessman.

Bagheera made a sound of disgust and grabbed a bar of soap, scrubbing at himself and trying desperately to get the feeling of strong paws off of his skin along with the smell.

*****


	2. Chapter 1

AN: Okay, this is going to be like my really big, thought out thing so I hope it meets some standards. A few words of defense before I begin, though.

1) I do not own any of the characters. Bagheera and Shere Khan are property of Kipling and the Jungle Book. Disney came up with the character design for Shere Khan and Bagheera from Jungle Book but I'm using Shere Khan's design from Tailspin as a basis for him here and coming up with my own Bagheera design.

2) The characters are anthro/furries, meaning they look like animals and have animal features but they walk on two legs - er, paws? - and wear clothing.

3) I'm sorry for ruining your childhood but don't spam me for this! Flames and **content** criticisms are not welcome but suggestions,** constructive** criticisms, comments on the story itself and other things like that are welcome. Flames will be used to toast marshmellows to make s'mores.

4)** THIS IS A SLASH STORY. IF YOU DO NOT LIKE SLASH THEN DON'T READ IT. I'M NOT IN THE MOOD TO BE SCREAMED AT BECAUSE OF HOMOPHOBES READING A GAY STORY!**

5) That's pretty much it**! **Comments are love, please enjoy, I make no money off of this because I am poor as dirt and can't pay the royalty fees.**  
**

**Tango**

**Chapter 1: A Dinner Date**

*****

"**Being a sex symbol is a heavy load to carry; especially when one is hurt, tired and bewildered." **

**~~ Marilyn Monroe**

*****

The restaurant looked expensive. Staring at the menu – written in actual Chinese, damnit – Bagheera felt inexorably lost in the nice restaurant with a bowl of some sort of soup in front of him while he tried to make sense of what he was staring at.

"Do you know what you want to order?" The waiter asked and Bagheera was about to say that no, he had no clue what he wanted to order, didn't they print menus in English here? But was cut off by Shere Khan. The tiger looked directly at the waiter, who was jotting down the order as Shere Khan gave it. In Chinese. Really, this was just embarrassing, the panther glared at his bowl of soup, as if it had commited a personal offense against him, jumping when a large paw covered his.

"Are you alright?" Shere Khan asked, looking concerned and Bagheera glared at him.

"No, I'm not alright, I have no clue what I'm doing spending my free day here with you of all people and on top of that you mock me by taking me to a place where I'm forced to rely on you for my food."

"Do you not trust me?"

"As far as I can throw you." Bagheera sneered, looking away and noting the small tea pot between them. He reached out and carefully poured the pale green liquid, sighing and cupping the hot china cup delicately in his clawed hands.

"I must be far lighter than I think." Shere Khan chuckled and Bagheera glared at him icily, taking a drink of his tea while Shere Khan lifted his spoonful of soup to his lips, at ease in an environment he was used to.

After a few minutes of silence Bagheera dared to voice a question that had burned him for a while.

"What languages do you speak?" Bagheera whispered and Shere Khan chuckled.

"Cantonese is my native tongue, I obviously speak English, some French, German and Spanish as well as Russian."

"Why?"

"Many of my business partners come from various countries and ethnic cultures, it is wise to know their traditions and languages in order to connect on a… more personal… level…" Bagheera noticed that the tiger was staring at him and blinked before realizing that he had been running his finger around the rim of his tea cup, drawing the tiger's gaze to his long fingers. Shere Khan blinked and straightened, clearing his throat. "Do you speak any languages?"

"Punjabi." Bagheera stated, frowning ever so slightly. "My father wished for me to have roots in my home culture so he had my speak Punjabi at home and English when outside."

"What religion do you practice?" Shere Khan asked, curious despite himself.

"I was born and raised Catholic but ceased to practice when I moved out of my father's home. You?"

"My mother was a devout Buddhist, I do not practice any religion."

Bagheera was interested in this tidbit of information.

"Why not?"

"I believe that God deserves to pass judgment on me based on my life as a whole, untainted by whether I spent it groveling in the dirt for his mercy and forgiveness."

Bagheera was silent as their food arrived, watching as Shere Khan tapped two of his fingers on the edge of the table in thanks when the waiter refilled their tea cups. Bagheera stared at the large meal before him. There was a large bowl of plain rice, two chop sticks placed to the side and several appetizers and entrees surrounding the edge of the rotating center of the table. The smells of spices and food filled him and he felt his stomach protest with the need for a decent meal. He rarely had actual food, paying the bills often coming first.

Bagheera served himself a little bit of everything, finding it somewhat disturbing that Shere Khan didn't serve himself, but watched the panther eat intently.

Bagheera was having slight difficulty with the chopsticks, frowning as he tried to pick up some of the sweet, sticky rice.

"It is absolutely amazing that an entire country doesn't starve." He murmured and Shere Khan smirked, reaching over and picking up a piece of chicken from Bagheera's plate, pressing it to his mouth.

"Here, open." Shere Khan smiled indulgently and Bagheera reeled backwards in disgust. He was not going to be fed like some cub. "It's either let me feed you or go hungry."

Bagheera felt his stomach twinge in protest before he sighed and opened his mouth, leaning forward to engulf the food in his warm cavern. Shere Khan smirked as he pulled the chopsticks away, taking a bite from his own plate before feeding the panther some food as well.

"There is a Chinese story about Heaven and Hell concerning chopsticks." Shere Khan stated after he had taken another bite of his food and fed Bagheera some as well. "A man travelled to Hell and found a long table spread out with a glorious banquet, all who sat at the table had a pair of ten foot long chop sticks to eat with. Yet all who sat at the table were miserable and starved, because they could not feed themselves with such large chopsticks." Shere Khan smiled as Bagheera listened intently, opening his mouth automatically when the tiger lifted the chopsticks towards him. Shere Khan chuckled and took the bite of food for himself, teasing the panther before feeding him again.

"This same man travelled to Heaven. In Heaven there was an identical banquet laid out and at each seat was a pair of ten foot chopsticks, but each person at that table was content and well fed. Do you know why?"

"Because they ate with their hands?" Bagheera murmured sourly as he was fed once more. Shere Khan chuckled low in his throat.

"No, because each person fed the person across from him using his chopsticks." Shere Khan cupped Bagheera's chin and stared into golden eyes. "The people in Hell starved because they thought only of themselves. The people in Heaven, on the other hand, they benefited from one another by compromising with each other."

Bagheera glared at the tiger, and Shere Khan licked the tip of his chopsticks. Bagheera's mouth fell open and he made a sound of frustration, grabbing his chopsticks and stabbing them upright into his bowl. There was silence in the restaurant for a moment as Bagheera stalked out of the restaurant and Shere Khan smirked before putting down a hundred dollar bill and walking out of the restaurant.

"Taxi!" Bagheera snarled as another yellow cab drove past him, sighing and staring down the street. Another cab came by and Bagheera grabbed the door before it had even fully stopped, pulling it open. He was just about to close the door when an enormous paw grabbed it and yanked it open.

"This won't be necessary." Shere Khan stated smoothly, flicking the door closed after he had safely pulled Bagheera out.

"You bastard, let me go!" Bagheera shrieked and Shere Khan chuckled as he half dragged the panther to his black Mercedes Benz McLaren, the butterfly doors slamming closed after he was secured in his seat. The door opened on the driver's side and the large tiger slid in, buckling himself in and starting the engine while he pulled out one of his cigars and lighting it, and pulled smoothly out of the parking place.

Bagheera refused to look away from the window the entire trip and when the car finally stopped in front of his apartment he opened the door and fairly tore his buckle off. He was grateful to get away from the smell of smoke and Shere Khan.

"What, no goodnight kiss?" Bagheera froze and turned to Shere Khan, expression positively scandalized. After a moment the tiger leaned over and cupped his face, pulling him into a long, slow kiss. Bagheera moaned and his hand raised in reaction to the passionate touch, curling around Shere Khan's neck. He suddenly remembered that he hated this male and his hand snapped back over his shoulder and came forward in a bruising slap.

Shere Khan had the decency to look shocked when he jerked back, eyes wide as he stared at the panther.

"You bastard." Bagheera spat before slamming the door in the tiger's face. He stalked up the stairs to his apartment, slamming the door closed before walking to the small bathroom, pulling out the chipped medicine cabinet and setting it on the sink, reaching into the insulated wall to grab hold of an aluminum foil package.

He held the thin packet to his face and inhaled sharply before placing it on the floor, replacing the cabinet and grabbing the LSD. He walked into his living room and sat on the couch, carefully unwrapping the foil envelope and staring at the neat gray-white squares within.

It didn't take a second thought for the panther to pick up one of the 500 micrgram squares and pop it into his mouth, sinking into the couch and letting the drug dissolve in his mouth. After a few moments his body shuddered as his vision distorted and the room tilted, his eyes glazing as he breathed deeply. He stared into space, and to his horror, a pair of sultry golden eyes stared back from a strong, masculine face.

Not even in his drug-enduced hallucinations could he escape Shere Khan.

*****


	3. Chapter 2

**Tango**

**Chapter 2: Unexpected Abduction**

*****

"_**He who passively accepts evil is as much involved in it as he who helps to perpetrate it. He who accepts evil without protesting against it is really cooperating with it." **_

_**~~ Martin Luther King Jr.**_

*****

Shere Khan was an ambiguous character at best. He sold weapons, had a veritable navy at his command and could raise an army on a moment's notice should he so choose. His patience was short and his graciousness almost nonexistent to those be believed to be lower than him and not worth his time. Yet on certain occasions he was described as the perfect gentlemen. Oh, he held charity parties; he donated quite generously as well to certain humanitarian causes, and would dance with any number of women to ensure that his supporters and stock-holders would continue to contribute to such a "noble and worthy cause such as the safety and well-being of our country".

Yes, too many people would describe him as a two-faced snake, willing to turn and sink his fangs into his allies should a better more profitable opportunity arise.

"Mr. Shere Khan?" Tabaqui, Shere Khan's personal secretary, asked in a voice that was as greasy as his fur.

"What is it?" The tiger snapped impatiently, not in any mood for any of the smaller tiger's shit-eating grins and flowery words. He flipped open the engraved wooden lid of his cigar box – a gift from some South-American partner from several years back – and lit one of the thick Cubans inside.

"A new shipment came in. It's ready for your inspection." Shere Khan sighed and stood, waving off his secretary and walking down the hall to the elevator, wrapped in his thoughts and too bored with the mundane routine to feel the need to be bothered by this trivial matter of inspection of an order of guns. Surely someone else could so such a thing?

Predictably, when faced with such a task, Shere Khan's thoughts wandered to his unrequited love interest as he puffed thick clouds of smoke into the air as he walked down the display line: Bagheera.

They had grown up in the same town, oddly enough, a little wayward shire in England. A place where Shere Khan was sure that the people still believed that World War II was still going on and had to inbreed every other generation to keep the small village fruitful. He had married his wife the first chance he got and left the small town, going into business in North America's Southern area, where gun laws were less strict and people had one in every home.

He had met the panther probably almost thirty years later, years after his divorce, now in his late fifties and Bagheera just entering his prime. Shere Khan had been desperate enough for sex ever since his wife had divorced him to resort to hiring prostitutes. He had rented a hotel room and called up the panther, having received the number after asking for the best lay in the city.

Needless to say, Bagheera hadn't disappointed in any aspect. Despite being male he was much more slender and delicate looking than most males, while still managing to look somewhat masculine. He had stood at the door of the Khan's room, nothing but a proud face and a body made of soft lines and curves that a male could sink into and never want to return. He had shot off some witty remark and Shere Khan had fallen. Hard.

In retrospect he should have sent the panther away the minute he opened his mouth, but he had been intrigued and amused, pulling the panther in and trying to suavely seduce him. Bagheera had been less than amused by his antics and called him a dirty old throw rug before reluctantly spreading his legs for the much older male.

Needless to say, Shere Khan had kept the number for less than professional reasons. The panther intrigued him and amused him to no end. Yet over the past few years Shere Khan had come to hold more respect for the panther, even if he did deign not to show it.

Bagheera was… sophisticated. He had pride and grace and knew his own worth, even if he had to sell it nightly to some stranger. The attraction had… grown… Into something more… And that in itself was amazing. A sigh escaped Shere Khan's lips in a cloud of spicy smelling smoke as he gazed at a modified LAW on display.

Shere Khan was an older male, it often took much more than a pretty face and a sleek body to get him aroused. By many people's standards Bagheera wouldn't be considered "beautiful". His broad nose, wide mouth and far-set eyes were far from beautiful in any context of the word, but he seemed to conform beauty to his standards, not lowering himself to the over-sexualized and unrealistic ideals of the world.

He was a worthy companion, a worthy consort, and Shere Khan had found himself courting the panther in a way. His predator's instincts had sent him running after the slender creature made of delicate gossamer shadows and fluttering paper movements, being evaded and fought tooth and claw. He had courted by his own standards, now he merely needed to court Bagheera by society's standards…

Now what would catch the panther's interest? Shere Khan smirked as an idea came to him.

"Tabaqui." The secretary jumped and looked at the large tiger, shaking ever so slightly as Shere Khan adjusted his navy suit, the cigar clamped between his teeth as he smirked to himself. "Purchase two tickets for tomorrows nine o'clock performance of Rent."

"The Broadway Across America?"

"Well I could just go ahead and… fly… to…" Shere Khan smirked and looked at Tabaqui. "No, purchase them for the actual Broadway performance and prepare my private jet."

"Which one?"

"Nothing too extravagant, the QSST will do." Shere Khan finished his cigar and rubbed out the butt in Tabaqui's padded coat shoulder before turning away.

"Yes, sir." Tabaqui nodded and bowed out, grimacing at his shoulder as Shere Khan waving him off and walking to the elevator, making his way to the parking garage.

Once he got there he pulled out, knowing that Bagheera would probably be home, resting before he had to go back to the club to perform.

*****

It was humiliating. Bagheera gasped and shrieked in pain, clawing at his attacker blindly, trying to get him off of his thin frame, the LSD still clouding his vision. Everything was distorted and the colors were overly bright, but the solid body against him, inside him, was far too real to be any hallucination.

"Get off!" He slurred, hearing the grunts and pants of his attacker, lost in a haze of lust and physical sensations.

It wasn't like when Shere Khan took him, that humiliation he could tolerate and walk away from. No, this male was rough and crass and clumsy, lacking the tiger's grace and finesse.

Why was he even thinking of this now? Of all things he thought of the tiger?

There was a sudden roar of rage and Bagheera gave a choked scream as his attacker was torn from his body and there was a sickening crunch that followed a cut off scream. Bagheera whimpered and pried his eyes open, staring at the smooth navy fabric before his eyes. The scent of cigars and cologne hit him and he fell limp in the thick arms, groaning. Yes, this was Shere Khan, he would recognize the tiger's noxious fumes anywhere.

"K-Khan…"

"Hush, are you alright?"

"Just… tired…" Bagheera was used to such treatment, it would take a couple of hours to recover and rest, but he would be fine come morning. He suddenly realized that he was being carried, bridal style, through the halls of his apartment, keenly aware of hundreds of eyes on him as the well-dressed businessman carried him to where he had parked his car. He was also aware of his chronic nudity and groaned, covering his face with a shaking hand, embarrassment making him shake even more.

"Go to sleep, Bagheera, you're safe…"

*****

When Shere Khan boarded his private jet he ordered the pilot to take off immediately. He went into the bathroom on the jet and immediately filled the tub with scalding hot water, lowering the limp panther within it, removing his shirt and tossing it aside. He examined the piece of cloth and frowned. It was a ragged, faded piece of black fabric that might have once been a loose tank top but was now covered with blood and semen.

Shere Khan sneered and discarded the piece of clothing. He'd get Bagheera some clothing when they got to New York. Something nice… Maybe in red… Unbidden an image of Bagheera in a red Chinese wedding gown penetrated Shere Khan's thoughts and he shook his head. Now was not the time for such thoughts.

Though the idea was enticing. A bright red dress with golden chrysanthemums and boarders. A nice, tight fitting silk gown with a long train and a slit up the legs all the way up to the thighs…

"Mm…!" The panther gave a violent twitch, though Bagheera didn't wake but Shere Khan jumped nonetheless at the sudden motion, looking down to notice that he was groping one of the panther's thighs. He jerked his paw back and looked away, tapping his claws on the marble edge of the tub.

"You have more control than this." He growled, staring at the ceiling before going back to his task of cleaning his "guest". He tried not to focus on the relaxed, supple muscles beneath his hands or the soft-firm texture of Bagheera's chest and stomach. He tried to focus on the calming rise and fall of the panther's chest. Allowing himself to soap up the long thin arm, massaging the long fingers and hand, noting the thin scars across the inside of his wrists and forearm, frowning slightly.

After a grueling hour of cleaning the panther and drying him off with equal care, Shere Khan managed to get the panther into the bedroom. He laid the slender form down on his bed, tucking him into the blankets, raising an eyebrow when the panther frowned and twisted towards him when he tried to pull away. He paused before removing his suit jacket and crawling into the covers as well, surprised when the panther flung and arm and leg over the tiger's thick waist and chest, curling close and tucking his head against Shere Khan's neck.

Shere Khan reached over and flicked open the nightstand drawer, pulling out a cigar and lighter. After some creative maneuvering he managed to light the cigar and place an ash tray next to his head, smoking the cigar slowly as he thought over his predicament.

He would need to make some phone calls later on, have them prepare his private room at the Hilton…

The panther sighed happily and Shere Khan slowly relaxed, letting himself drift off as well.

*****


	4. Chapter 3

**Tango**

**Chapter 3: Low Costs and High Prices**

*****

"_**Every woman should have four pets in her life. A mink in her closet, a jaguar in her garage, a tiger in her bed, and a jackass who pays for everything."**_

_**~~ Paris Hilton**_

*****

"Hmm…" Bagheera yawned and shuffled deeper into the warm blankets, rubbing his face in the large, soft pillow, hugging it tightly and letting out a loud sigh of contentment. He suddenly realized something: He didn't have a pillow in his home. He didn't even have blankets either, much less something as soft as these. He shot upright, looking around with wide eyes, his dreadlocks flying over his face, released from their constricting ponytail.

He looked to be in a small bedroom, in the middle of a large, elegant bed dressed in white sheets and goose down blankets. There was a nightstand next to him and a small wardrobe across from him. Bagheera frowned at the sense of motion in the room before shrugging and standing up. He glanced down and noted that he had nothing on and was cleaned. He frowned, not recalling anything of the such happening.

As a matter of fact… He had no idea where he was. Bagheera stood, looking down and blushing underneath his fur. He was stark naked. In a bed in an unknown place. With no memory of how he got there. The panther hurriedly flung open th wardrobe, grabbing one of the clean white shirts that had too much starch in is and pulling it over his shoulders, buttoning it up hurriedly. The shoulders hung wide, revealing a generous amount of his neck, chest and shoulders, and the bottom hung around his thighs, but it was covering and he felt infinitely more comfortable with it on.

Creeping slowly to the door, Bagheera cracked it open, realizing it was one of those sliding doors that could be locked from either side. He peered into what looked to be a small, comfortable lounge with an entertainment center that was currently turned off, two bowl-shaped white chairs in front of it and two similar chair by a window with a small table between them.

And sitting in one of those chairs, drinking a martini while smoking a cigar and reading the latest "Time" magazine issue, was Shere Khan.

"You!" Bagheera shrieked, throwing open the door and stalking over to the tiger. "What is the meaning of this?!"

"I was thinking a romantic weekend getaway before I barged in on you being sexually assaulted."

"I would have been fine." Bagheera spat, folding his arms over his chest, unknowingly causing the shirt's edge to creep higher up his legs, Shere Khan's gaze fixing on them momentarily. "It's not like it was the first time and I recover quickly. I would have been perfectly fine had you not literally kidnapped me and taken me to God-knows-where! Well I'm not a damsel in distress and I certainly don't need some knight in tin armor coming to my rescue!"

"New York." Shere Khan stated, looking back at his magazine while taking a sip from his drink.

"What?" Bagheera snapped, eyebrow twitching dangerously. "We're in New Fucking York?"

"No, we're on a plane to New Fucking York."

"A plane?" Bagheera looked around, catching sight of a window and walking over to it. He immediately reeled back at the sight of nothing but white clouds and sunlight, feeling his stomach drop out from beneath him. He hated flying.

"Bagheera? You look faint." Shere Khan observed and the panther shook as he walked over to the tiger, picking up his martini and gulping the rest of it down.

"I need a drink." He murmured and Shere Khan smirked.

"Name your poison."

*****

Shere Khan had never been one for clothes shopping, he had little need for more than a pair of jeans and a turtle-neck sweat-shirt when he wasn't dressed in his usual suits, but he had to admit he was enjoying this little excursion with Bagheera.

The first thing he had done when they had landed was gone to the nearest clothing store and bought Bagheera a pair of jeans and a shirt, both of which had been cheap, quick buys that didn't fit decently. Bagheera had grudgingly put them on when the tiger promised that after they had rested they would buy him some decent clothes. After this, Shere Khan had ordered that his private suite at the Hilton Hotel be prepared for the next three days, dragging the panther to the room and coercing him to eat and sleep. There was one king sized bed in the room and Shere Khan was highly amused when Bagheera demanded that room service bring him two extra pillows. He had then proceeded to construct a barrier between them and gone to sleep quite content with his work.

Only to find himself sprawled across the tiger on the larger male's side of the bed in the morning, the older male smirking deviously as his paw slid down to massage the base of Bagheera's tail.

After a few minutes of Bagheera screaming in a very femme-like way and attempting to smother the tiger with a pillow, the panther had calmed enough to jerk on some clothing and go with Shere Khan for breakfast. Of course Shere Khan had had to retrieve Bagheera from the cabs of several taxis that he practically threw himself in front of to stop on the way to the café and the nearest clothing store.

And now they were in some small store with Bagheera trying on a black, tight fitting, silk shirt with an almost corseted waist. He looked quite attractive in a way that the tiger had come to associate only with Bagheera. Bagheera stood in front of a mirror, looking himself over critically, raising his arms over his head, Shere Khan's eyes widening at the sight of the exposed flesh at the base of the other cat's tail, before placing his hands akimbo.

"You said anything I wanted?" Bagheera asked for what felt like the umpteenth time that day and Shere Khan nodded, smiling.

With his ex-wife that sort of statement would have been snatched and beaten within an inch of its life and twenty-five grand later, but Bagheera seemed to be frugal and persistent in making sure that the person paying for his purchases wouldn't suddenly retract the offer. Shere Khan smiled when Bagheera gave him a soft thank you when they had left the store, two bags of clothing that the tiger knew the panther needed in his arms. It was strange, Bagheera never seemed to be one to go shopping or to have anything more than the bare necessities – and Shere Khan could understand with his lifestyle – but he seemed intimately uncomfortable with spending money, even someone else's.

Shere Khan paused at a crosswalk, his eye caught by a display in a window, flitting back to Bagheera who was watching traffic thoughtfully. He smiled inwardly and mentally took note of the store and where it was located as they continued on their walk through the city.

"Would you like some lunch?" Shere Khan asked and Bagheera looked up at him before shrugging. "I need to go out and get something, can I trust you not to lock me out?"

"Can you trust me not to drain your funds then hit the road?" Bagheera asked sarcastically, sprawling down on the bed and staring at the tiger. "I just want to sleep right now." He murmured and Shere Khan nodded.

"I'll be back in a short while."

*****

Bagheera yawned as he sat up, looking around. It was six in the afternoon and he noticed that Shere Khan had returned and was taking a shower, if the sounds of running water from the bathroom were to be believed. There was a box laid out on the small desk/table across from the bed and Bagheera raised an eyebrow as he slipped off the bed and walked over to inspect it. There was a label on it that read "Bagheera" and the panther was surprised. He looked to the bathroom, ensured that his captor/companion/customer was still in the shower, before he carefully slid the lid of the box open.

Inside was a red silk shirt, a pair of tight black leather pants and a black leather jacket with white mink fur lining the inside as well as the cuffs, collar and hem.

The gift shocked the panther and he merely stared at it for a long time, only turning when a pair of large paws touched his waist.

"Do you like it?"

"No one… Has ever given me… A gift… before." Shere Khan smirked and leaned over to nip at his companion's throat.

"Then I am glad that I was the first."

Bagheera felt a weighted stone of unease settle into the pit of his stomach. It had been gnawing at him for the past day but now… now he was genuinely worried.

What did the tiger want from him in return? And would he be able to pay the price?

*****


	5. Chapter 4

**Tango**

**Chapter 4: Strings**

*****

"_**A wedding anniversary is the celebration of love, trust, partnership, tolerance and tenacity. The order varies for any given year."**_

_**~~ Paul Sweeney**_

*****

"Why do you act as if this doesn't have any strings attached?" Bagheera hissed as he and Shere Khan sat in some Italian restaurant in New York, stabbing at a meatball viciously, glaring sourly at his food. "You act as if I'm your boyfriend or something like that."

"Perhaps I would like something like that?" Shere Khan asked, smirking at his companion. Bagheera paused, looking up at him suspiciously.

"Nothing is ever so simple. You of all people should know that." Bagheera sneered, his eyes crossing momentarily as a string of his noodles slapped some sauce on his nose. Before he could wipe it away Shere Khan grabbed his chin and pulled him forward, licking his nose playfully, cleaning the sauce off as well.

"Perhaps it could be…" Shere Khan pushed an envelope forward and Bagheera paused, staring at it. It was from his landlord. It was his rent bill. He hadn't been able to pay his rent for so long that the landlord wouldn't take any "favors" anymore. The cost of his addiction. "You need a place to stay anyway. I'm willing to offer you comfortable bed and board for free." The tiger's gaze was penetrating and Bagheera felt his heart pound in his chest, betraying him as he sat across from the much larger male.

He had never had someone willing to care for him, to provide for him. His parents had been firm believers in the fact that he would always be able to support himself. He remembered nights where he would burn his paws and his food before he actually got to eat, his mother never cooked for him and any food he had he bought himself with his own money.

Yet here was this tiger – this old male that he had been having sex with almost exclusively for the past three years – suggesting that he… live with him? Then he would literally be his on-call whore.

"What would you get out of it?" Shere Khan didn't allow his gaze to wander from golden eyes as he reached over and took Bagheera's paw in his.

"I would have you, exclusively."

"You'd have a decoration on your arm, you mean." Bagheera spat. "Something to dress up and show off at office parties and keep tied to your bed whenever you wanted."

"I assure you that you would be free to wander as you wished and interact with others. You would not be confined to my home and could even get yourself another job should you want one, even though I am more than willing to provide money for anything you would want."

"You just want a fuck-buddy in the convenience of your own home." Bagheera snapped, pulling his paw away. Even though he read nothing but honesty in the tiger's eyes and voice he couldn't bring himself to believe that there was no hidden agenda. This was Shere Khan, after all.

"You could have anything and everything you ever wanted, you could be free to do anything you please."

Bagheera looked away, biting his lip.

"Nothing comes without a price."

"And I named it, what else would you have me say?" Shere Khan was getting frustrated for the first time in a long time.

"You want me to love you." Bagheera looked at him and the tiger knew he had been caught. "I just can't do that."

Shere Khan stared at the panther and his eyes travelled down to the panther's wrists. They had compulsively gone so that Bagheera's paws were in his lap, his arms shielded from the tiger.

"Who gave you those scars?" He finally asked and Bagheera looked away.

"You of all people should know that not every relationship is a happy one." Shere Khan was silent, glad that they were in a small, secluded booth and that nobody cared to listen to their conversation in the crowded room.

*

The performance had been exceptional, even though the two felines had been on less than companionable terms when they entered. Though Shere Khan had noted that Bagheera had slowly sidled up to him throughout the play, seeming to instinctively move towards another being. He hadn't said anything or discouraged the panther during the play, but now found it reasonable to pause and bring it up.

"You're a very contact-oriented person, aren't you?" Bagheera stiffened as they stopped at a crosswalk, casting a glance to the tiger.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"I think you do. Because everytime you let your guard down you gravitate towards me. You want physical contact, even if its minimal."

Bagheera stalked down the street, headed towards the hotel silently with Shere Khan matching his pace easily.

"It's nothing."

"What are you so afraid of?" Shere Khan whispered and the panther froze, standing outside of the hotel. He finally looked at the tiger and shook his head.

"I'm afraid of myself." He stated simply before walking into the hotel. Shere Khan was silent as he automatically went to the hotel room, not realizing that Bagheera was nowhere to be found until he got to the door.

*

Bagheera sighed as he sat at the bar of the hotel, looking at the bartender with a serious gaze.

"I want a very dry martini. The driest you can make. I want to take a drink of that martini and be coughing up sand it's so dry." The bartender looked at him before nodding and beginning to mix the drink.

"Well, well, well, what have we here?" Bagheera glanced up at the Naga beside him, frowning as the python chuckled and leaned over. "Lonely? I can keep you company…" His voice was as greasy as his slicked back brown hair, his wide green eyes ringed with blue.

"Get away from me, leacher." Bagheera sneered, shoving the snake away with his elbow as his martini was served, reaching over and taking a large gulp of the drink, groaning as he closed his eyes and swallowed. The alcohol was relieving in a way, coating his nerves with a pleasant fuzz.

He jumped when a pair of strong, slender hands massaged his shoulders, turning to glare at the Naga, only to freeze and stare at the deep, ringed eyes.

"You can trussst me… I won't hurt you…" Bagheera didn't notice when the python slid his hand over to his drink, slipping a small white pill into it before lifting the martini to Bagheera's lips. "Drink… You need it, I can tell…"

Bagheera drank without thinking, as if his body was no longer his own, all the while staring into those wonderful eyes that were slowly wiping his mind blank. A sudden heat began to build in his stomach and the panther jerked, tearing his eyes away from the Naga's, trembling as he stood, his knees shaking and buckling. The python grinned and grabbed Bagheera's arm, hoisting him to his feet and guiding him towards the small booths nearby.

"There, there, let Kaa help you…"

Bagheera slumped against the booth, feeling vertigo taking over. He gritted his teeth tightly, trying to gulp down cool air to stop the incessant burning ache moving through him. He almost melted when the snake's hands slid around his waist, stroking his stomach and chest gently.

"So beautiful, little panther, why were you so upset?"

"Leave me alone…" Bagheera moaned, eyes glazed and body shuddering. He didn't want to be touched by the Naga, but his body betrayed him at every turn.

"Shh…" Kaa whispered as his thick body began to coil around the panther, binding his arms to his sides. "Kaa will take care of you…"

"Do forgive me if I'm interrupting anything, but I believe you have something of mine."

Bagheera had never been happier to hear that aloof, rolling voice than at that moment when Kaa moved for him to see Shere Khan looming over him.

"Oh, he's yours, Mr. Khan? Well, forgive me, I thought he was just-"

"You'd do well to release him from your coils."

Bagheera slumped limply at the sudden lack of support, panting and shuddering as if he had been out in the cold, clenching his fists when Shere Khan reached over and pulled him out by his wrists, causing him to stumble into the strong, broad chest of the tiger. He couldn't help the deep, bone juddering twinge of want in the simple supportive contact, his flesh seeming to coil and tighten like a spring as he was jerked forcefully upwards, his hips colliding with the tiger's on accident, causing him to inhale sharply through his teeth.

He was practically carried back to the private suite, where Shere Khan placed him on the bed before lighting one of his cigars. Bagheera had snapped at him about smoking inside the hotel earlier but he had merely said that if he was going to pay for the room to be built then he was going to be allowed to smoke in it. Now, Bagheera inhaled the scent of the tiger welcomingly, moaning and sprawling out on the bed as sensually as his fleeing mind would allow. He was panting and he was sure the tiger could tell just how hard he was as he twitched and writhed against the bed.

"K-kha –haah! -nn…" He moaned, arching and violently shuddering at a surge of heat bombarding through his body. "I… I need… Please, I need you!"

The tiger stared at him and Bagheera moaned, desperately clawing at his own thighs and chest. He was desperate, being eaten from the inside out by that monstrous heat and he needed the relief of the other male. He needed large, powerful hands on him, the tiger's warm mouth on his, their breath mingling.

He needed it so much. It sickened him. To the very depths of his soul he despised himself for needing this, but the heat coursing through his bloodstream and the incessant throbbing pulse of the area between his thighs made him reach out to the tiger when he loomed over him, leaning down to place his large paws on either side of Bagheera's head.

"What did you drink?" He asked questioningly when Bagheera practically tore the buttons off of his shirt, forcing it off of the tiger's thick body before groping his hard chest and abdomen.

"Ahh!" Bagheera whined and bucked, unable to reply and unable to give an answer even if he wanted to. He didn't know what had happened but he was willing to bet it was the snake's fault. He fumbled with the tiger's belt, unable to find a way to undo it, frustrated in his drug-induced haze as he bucked and ground his pelvis against the tiger's. "Shere Khan…" He moaned and the tiger growled, leaning down to kiss and bite the panther's neck, sinking his teeth into the dark throat happily to leave his mark.

The two large felines began to purr as the tiger pressed himself against the panther, Bagheera loudly yowled at one point and Shere Khan grinned at the most delicious sounds he was able to wrest from Bagheera when the panther lost his inhibitions.

"K-khan… Dear Gods, Khan!" Bagheera roared, his voice overlapped by Shere Khan's own roar of conquest when he finally entered the panther. Bagheera's legs curled around his waist and hips tightly, pulling him deeper before he pulled back and thrust back in, not waiting for the panther to adjust, knowing that he could take the rough treatment.

Bagheera moaned and fell limp, Shere Khan hissing and grabbing the panther's thighs, holding his lower half up as the pleasure shot panther laid beneath him, supple and pliable as he never had been before.

"Kiss me, kiss me…" Bagheera moaned and the tiger dove before the panther could ask again, thankful for his chance to do what he had been denied so many times before. Bagheera's mouth molded with his, tongues snaking out like eels from their moist caverns to explore and tangle with one another. Shere Khan pressed further down, pinning the panther to the bed, his hands gripping hard enough to bruise Bagheera's thighs as he thrust. The panther whimpered and gasped, trying to meet the tiger's thrust, but soon giving up and reaching down to stroke himself in time with the harsh rhythm.

When they parted it was only for a moment before their mouths met again as nothing more than gnashing teeth biting at one another punishingly.

"I hate you, so much." Bagheera hissed into the tiger's ear and Shere Khan growled.

"At least I know you're passionate about it." He managed, latching onto the panther's neck, eliciting a sharp, withering cry from his partner.


	6. Chapter 5

**Tango**

**Chapter 5: Confessions and Cookies**

*****

"_**We tend to forget that happiness doesn't come as a result of getting something we don't have, but rather of recognizing and appreciating what we do have."**_

_**~~Fredrick Keonig**_

*****

For the first time in almost ten years, Bagheera found himself inside a Catholic Church. He sat in the pews outside of the confessional, waiting for the occupant to finish. He had been sitting in line for nearly an hour that Saturday morning and knew what he looked like. The other parishioners were casting him sideways glances from their positions kneeling on the hard flagstone floor. As if they had any right to judge him. A few had given him dark looks and Bagheera knew what they were thinking: "You don't belong here, you don't deserve forgiveness."

The confessional door opened and Bagheera jumped, looking over at the empty confessional. It was an older confessional, without the screens… he'd be seeing the priest face to face. The panther felt his stomach drop towards his feet. He stood and slowly walked to the confessional, closing the door slowly. He stared at the priest sitting before him, the man smiling at him with his hands folded in his lap and a polite smile on his lips.

"Come in, my son."

"Thank you, Baba." Bagheera whispered, sitting down across from the priest.

"Well, my son?"

"Forgive me, Baba, it has been almost ten years since my last confession."

"I see." There was a long pause and Bagheera lowered his eyes. "Do you recall how this is supposed to go?"

"I do." After confessing his short list of sins – he had tried to live a pretty decent life, he had been an honest, responsible, fair male. However, he did confess his addiction to LSD and his job as a Stripper while conveniently leaving out the fact that he had sex with one of the biggest corporate giants known to earth.

"A short list of sins for such a life as the one you lead."

Bagheera stiffened looking up at the priest blankly.

"I try not to do anything immoral."

"Have you unintentionally done anything immoral?"

Bagheera was silent. He knew what the priest wanted to hear, and sadly enough it was the truth. He hated confession, he hated looking at the priests or even hearing their voices as they gave long pauses after hearing his deepest sins poured out. It made him feel like some sort of evil.

"There… There is a male… He… He wants me to become his… consort… He is willing to pay me… to care for me… and I… I'm seriously considering letting him…"

"…" Bagheera would have preferred fury. Would have preferred a fire and brimstone lecture on the evils of homosexuality. He could have taken anything except the long, pregnant pause.

"In the eyes of the Lord, my son, you are a precious treasure that is not to be prostituted by the evils of unholy wants and desires. Especially the lusts of homosexuality."

Bagheera flinched and looked away, tears coming to his eyes unbidden.

"Perhaps you should see a doctor, a person who can help you with your disease-"

"My what?" Bagheera jumped, he hadn't expected that.

"Disease. The disease of homosexuality." Bagheera gapped at the man, eyes wide as he stared at the priest before him in outrage. He suddenly stood and glared down at the man.

"I may be unholy, I may be a sinner, I may be a prostitute, but I am not SICK." He spat the word out like a vile taste, turning on his heel and stalking out of the confessional.

He was used to being called many things, but the greatest insult had always been that he was "sick". That the homosexuality that he had struggled with and embraced eventually was nothing more than a curable disease that many people believed to be just a simple matter of learned behavior.

He stopped in the nearby park, staring down at the children giggling and playing, with no idea that someday they could become a statistic.

"Hello." Bagheera didn't even respond the first time, too lost in his thoughts. When the little femme repeated herself for the third time he jumped and looked down at her.

She was a pretty young thing with bright blue eyes and thick red fur, a long, bushy tail held in one arm like a doll.

"Are you sad?" She asked and Bagheera paused before smiling sadly and nodding.

"Yes, I'm very sad right now."

"Do you want me to make it better?" The little femme asked, perking up and Bagheera sighed.

"I'm not sure you can, sweetie." The little femme scurried off and Bagheera went back to staring at the park, watching the children playing together. He was surprised when he felt a tiny hand nudging his own and he looked down to see the small femme holding a bag of cookies in her teeth and carefully carrying two half full plastic cups of milk. He smiled and took the cookies and one of the milk cups from her, placing the cookies on the bench and scooting aside so the little femme could join him.

"Cookies and milk always make everything better." The little femme declared once she was settled, opening the bag and holding out one of the large chocolate chip cookies out to him.

He smiled and took the offered cookie with a thank you and dunked it in his cup of milk, chuckling when he tried to take a bite without dripping the milk everywhere. The femme giggled as she took a drink of her milk, pointing at Bagheera's white mustache after he took a quick drink. He wiped the sweet white droplets from his upper lip and smiled as the little femme chattered happily about making the cookies and how her mother always made cookies when she was upset.

"She always says that it makes you happier when you do something that is rewarding." The little girl stumbled over the last word and Bagheera smiled, charmed by this little angel.

"Emily? Emily, what are you doing?" Bagheera smiled at the older femme bustling over, gesturing to the cookies.

"Your daughter has just been informing me on the secret to happiness." He chuckled, leaning forward and smiling at the femme. "Make sure you share that secret with everyone." He smiled as the little one nodded solemnly and smiled at the mother. "You have a wonderful daughter, ma'am, take care of her."

The older femme smiled at him and nodded before bustling off with her daughter in tow to meet a male that was slightly shorter than Bagheera and was smiling at his wife and daughter, lifting his little girl to his shoulders as she chattered happily.

His smile slowly faded to a pained look as he rested his chin on his hand, remembering when he was that young… How his life had been very different from that of that happy little creature…

"_Go to your room, Bagheera." Bagheera felt his lower lip trembling as he stared at his father before turning and leaving the room, head hung low and eyes brimming with tears. He closed the door to his room silently and sat on his plain white sheeted bed, hugging his pillow to his chest and letting the tears flow. He had been so happy to get that part in the school play, he would get a solo and everything, and his father had merely given him a disappointed stare before dismissing him._

_The soft sound of the door opening and his mother's light footsteps was lost on the young panther as he trembled gently. He jumped when his mother pulled him into a tight embrace, hushing him and stroking his short hair._

"_Bapu is never happy with me." Bagheera whimpered and his mother shushed him._

"_He just doesn't like the same things as you, Bagheera, he's very proud of you…"_

"_He thinks I'm a fairy, just like everyone else." Bagheera sobbed and his mother gently rocked him, humming softly as he cried. "Why do they say those things?" He whimpered and his mother merely shushed him and stroked his hair, wiping away his tears tenderly._

_His question, as always, went unanswered._

*****


	7. Chapter 6

**Tango**

**Chapter 6:**

*****

"_**The ache for home lives in all of us, the safe place where we can go as we are and not be questioned."**_

_**~~ Maya Angelou**_

*****

To say that Shere Khan lived at his office was probably one of the few truths about the large corporate building that had the tiger's insignia stamped on it and the owner of said building. The top two floors were actually a pent house that could be accessed only by a private elevator that very few people knew about. Whenever Shere Khan wasn't out shaking hands with important people or going about his personal hobbies then he could be found in the pent house, sitting on the large, comfortable couch reading reports or a novel of some sort.

Currently, "The Communist Manifesto" was clasped easily in his large paw, the bottom of the book on his knee while his thumb was pressed to the center of the book, keeping the pages separated and the book balanced on its precarious position. He sighed after he read the same sentence for the twenty-third time in the hour, closing the book and removing the rectangular glasses perched on his broad nose, rubbing his eyes wearily.

Ever since that trip to New York with Bagheera he had become… anxious. He wouldn't say scared or fearful because he did have an image to keep up, but he did know when the panther's hostility would become pent up enough that he would become violent and literally throw the tiger out. Right now the panther was too much of a wreck to approach and Shere Khan didn't know why.

He closed his eyes, but the image of Bagheera's face caught in the throes of unadulterated pleasure seemed to be burned on the backs of his eyelids, the feeling and taste of supple flesh matching the image.

"Mmm…" The tiger shuddered, his paw sliding down his own thigh before he jumped and stiffened, shaking his head firmly. No, he had more control than some hormonal teenager.

He had never realized just how desperately, hopelessly, obsessed with Bagheera he was until he was left alone without even the prayer of Bagheera letting him close. He couldn't quite pinpoint what attracted him to the panther, either. Certainly his looks counted towards the attraction, but Shere Khan had never been one to let physical appearances mar his view of a person. His ex-wife had been a beautiful tigress, but her personality matched that of bullshit. Perhaps it was Bagheera's sharp intelligence, his ability to trade barbs with anyone and remain sophisticated and calm. His icy demeanor definitely had some appeal to it, mainly because Shere Khan wondered how the panther would react when he completely lost control.

He had seen Bagheera hanging by a thread the last time they had been together, he wondered just how long it would take for Bagheera to completely lose control and go over the edge…

*

"Damnit!" Bagheera hissed as he dropped his coffee mug, the ceramic cup shattering and spilling his tea everywhere. He sighed and crouched down to begin picking up the pieces. He needed to get to work in an hour and his dealer still wasn't here.

There was a knock at the door and Bagheera stumbled over, flinging the door open and leaning on the frame.

Akeela stood, wolfish grin on his smug face as he looked the panther over.

"Going somewhere?"

"As a matter of fact, yes, I need to get to work." Bagheera snapped and Akeela smirked even more, tutting the impatient feline. "Give it over, Akeela." The drug dealer chuckled and pulled a thin aluminum foil packet out of his jacket, Bagheera snatching it and peeling back the top corner. The thin gray slates of LSD sat inside and Bagheera nodded, stepping aside to let the drug dealer in.

"Let's get down to business, shall we?" Akeela slid his large paws over Bagheera's hips and sides, nuzzling his neck. "Three hundred plus interest?"

"I won't go over two-fifty."

"Listen here, I give it you for two-fifty, you give me a round and then you deliver some of the goods."

"No deal."

"You're in no position to spurn a good deal."

"I can always find another dealer willing to take what I can give."

"You think you could?" Akeela smirked. "Listen here, doll-face, I'm the only guy in this city who provides Acid, you don't like my price, you don't get any."

Bagheera glared at the wolf before thinking it over. He was good at being invisible, nobody ever really looked at a whore, unless they wanted something from them. He would be relatively safe…

"Fine. When do you want me to do the deed?"

"Tuesday night, meet me at the den." Akeela murmured as he nibbled Bagheera's ear, groping the taller male unashamedly.

"Did your wife stop putting out?" Bagheera hissed, arching when Akeela dug his claws into the base of his tail, kneading the flesh roughly before moving down to grope his arse.

"Woman is so cold I think I cut myself on her." Akeela moaned when Bagheera slid his paws down between them, unbuttoning his pants swiftly.

"You would think after ten pups you would be happy with her." Bagheera murmured, nibbling along the wolf's jaw.

"Ten pups and a strange little hairless cub she calls Mowgli." Akeela growled, pushing Bagheera to the floor. "Convinced me to let her keep it, the bitch."

He thrust into the panther without prelude and Bagheera hissed and snarled, claws digging into the floor. The wolf whined and bucked roughly against him and Bagheera snarled and hissed, trying to keep his mind blank as he was used and abused. Finally, the wolf finished and Bagheera shoved him away, pulling his pants back up and zipping them up, Akeela smugly watching him.

"Get out." Bagheera snapped, turning to the wolf and baring his fangs.

"See you Tuesday night." Akeela chuckled before standing, righting himself, and walking out the door.

Bagheera sighed and slumped against the kitchen counter, pressing his forehead to the cool chipped tile, eyes closed as he willed the burning pain to leave. The wolf had been particularly greedy that night and he ached worse than usual. But he needed to go to work. Bagheera sighed and grabbed his bag, hauling onto his shoulder and walking through the apartment complex, stopping by the mail boxes. He pulled out his small ring of keys and found the one to the box, sliding it in and turning it, sighing when the key stuck and he had to wriggle it a little bit before the small door opened.

He reached inside and frowned, only finding a thin letter that certainly wasn't a bill. It was from his landlord.

He opened the envelope and squinted at the small letters. He couldn't make them out. He sighed and shoved the letter into his bag, deciding he would ask someone at the club to read it for him.

*

"Hey, Baghee, how's it been goin' for ya, babes?" Bagheera sighed as Louis, better known as "King Louis" at the club, smiled down at him, his one golden tooth glinting in the dim blue lights of the club. Louis was big, as far as orangutans went, but he was still a head shorter than Bagheera, though he was twice as wide as the panther. His long, hairy arms were covered by a bright orange business suit and his short legs had pants on them

"Fine, a bit sore, but fine." Bagheera had been dancing for the past six hours and had finally gone on break, he had the letter from his landlord in his paw and a cup of water in another. "But I need help, I can't read this, the print is too small." He held the letter out to the monkey and Louis smiled, taking it and sitting down next to his dancer.

"Ya need to have those eyes checked out."

"I can see just fine, I just have a hard time reading."

"Ya still need 'em looked at." Louis chuckled and Bagheera glared at him. Louis frowned as he read the letter, looking at Bagheera. "Ya have no idea what this is?"

"No, I wouldn't have you reading it if I knew what it was!" Bagheera snapped and Louis chuckled before turning serious for once.

"Ya've been evicted from yer apartment." Louis stated and Bagheera blinked.

"What?"

"Ya got two days to split from that joint before the landlord calls the cops." Bagheera stared at the monkey before slamming his forehead on the table, a long groan coming from him as he closed his eyes.

"Great, just what I need."

"I'd offer ya a place to stay, Baghee, but mah family just came in town and I'm packed full." Bagheera sighed and nodded.

"No thanks, Louis, I'll just call in a favor with Baloo. He owes me a few."

"Baloo owes everyone a few." Bagheera chuckled at the absolute truth that Louis had stated and nodded.

"Yes… he certainly does… But for everything he owes, people owe him the same." He tilted his head and smiled at the table, absently remembering his first meeting with Baloo.

_Bagheera was bumped into and he shouted as he slammed against the building wall._

"_Watch where you're going, you buffoon!" He snarled, stopping short in shock at the enormous bear standing in front of him._

"_Sorry, buddy." The bear reached down with enormous arms and paws and righted Bagheera, the panther blinking at him in surprise. "Sorry, you spilled your drink." Bagheera looked down and groaned. He wasn't concerned about his drink so much as his clothing. He would have to go home and change before going for his job interview._

"_Thank you for stating the obvious." Bagheera snapped, pulling away from the bear._

"_Lemme make it up to you." The bear insisted, reaching out to touch Bagheera's shoulder. "I know this place-"_

"_Thank you, but I have to be somewhere." Bagheera snapped icily._

"_Oh…" The bear looked put out before he smiled. "I'm Baloo." Bagheera paused before looking at the bear and sniffing slightly._

"_Bagheera."_

"_Nice to meet you, Baghee." Bagheera rolled his eyes before turning to head back to his apartment. "I'll see you around?" Bagheera looked at the bear with a sneer._

"_I hope not, it's a big city." And with that he flounced off, head held high and tail swaying behind him as he walked with as much dignity as he could muster._

"Bagheera, move your tail, your song is up next!" Bagheera jumped and looked around. King Louis was gone, but he had left the eviction notice. The panther cursed and grabbed the letter before racing back to his dressing room, pulling on the white costume he wore for his number, pulling his dreadlocks back into their ponytail before glancing at the clock.

Once he was off duty he could go to Baloo's place and see if he could stay there.


	8. Chapter 7

**Tango**

**Chapter 7: The Right to Remain Silent**

*****

"_**Consenting to slavery is a sacrilegious breach of trust, as offensive in the sight of God as it is derogatory from our own honor or interest of happiness"**_

_**~~ John Adams**_

*****

"It's not much, but whatever you need you just ask and I'll see what I can do." Bagheera smiled up at Baloo, grateful despite himself.

"Thank you, Baloo, I'll pay you back, I promise." Baloo smiled down at him and shrugged.

Baloo was enormous, even for a bear, but he was what everyone would call a "gentle giant". He was clumsy and large, which made him a hazard to pretty much everyone, and he couldn't really fit into anything that didn't have an elastic waistband, but he was good natured and fun. Unlike Bagheera, who seemed to always be working, Baloo seemed to always be relaxing and having a good time.

"Listen, I know you don't live the easiest life, you don't owe me money or anything." Bagheera smiled. Baloo was one of the few people who didn't want him just for sex. God only knew that Bagheera had offered enough times as payment for Baloo's help, but the bear had always been scandalized and refused to take anything Bagheera offered, be it sex, money or anything else. "I have to get to the depot now, so make yourself at home." The bear called, over his shoulder and Bagheera smiled.

"I'll be sure to do that." He called, waiting until Baloo was gone before he flopped onto the couch, groaning. He needed to get to Akeela's warehouse, he'd been there before, but he needed to call a cab. He pulled on a baggy sweatshirt and his leather pants and boots, making sure to leave his wallet and cell phone behind. If he was caught, which he didn't plan to be, then he couldn't risk Baloo getting caught up in all of this.

Bagheera walked out of Baloo's apartment, which was much nicer than his, and out into the street. He managed to practically get run over by a cab in order to stop it, ordering it to go to a location a mile from Akeela's warehouse. They drove for half an hour before the cab pulled to a stop and Bagheera paid the driver before hitting the streets in a run.

"Well, Baghee, welcome to the club." Bagheera rolled his eyes as the wolves let out loud whistles and howls at his appearance. He was well known to the pack, he had probably slept with every dog and bitch in the pack and was on pretty good terms with all of them. He wouldn't trust them to bail him out though. "Think we can come up with a use for him?"

The wolves chuckled and Bagheera began to feel slightly unnerved as he was surrounded.

"A drug addict willing to do anything to get his fix of LSD." Bagheera didn't like the tone that Akeela was using, nor the looks the entire room was casting towards him.

A sudden push to his shoulders sent the panther to his hands and knees before he dropped to his stomach, rolling to his feet.

"What?"

Bagheera turned and swept his leg out at the wolf behind him, sending the dog to the ground.

"Get him!" One of the wolves shouted and Bagheera yowled as he was pinned and something was shoved into his face. He groaned and tried not to inhale but the smoky, sweet scent penetrated his body and he groaned, going limp underneath his captor's paws. He felt dizzy but aware, even though everything seemed distorted, as if he was experiencing the world through a jar of honey.

He felt paws, dozens of them, groping, touching, pulling, and beating him, but he couldn't bring himself to move. After a while the haze began to clear slightly and he managed to focus, only to feel a needle stab his arm and groan as he received a dose of Heroine.

Suddenly there was a distant wail of sirens and the wolves jumped.

"Fuck, it's the cops!" Bagheera groaned as he stumbled to his feet, trying to get his sense of equilibrium and focus back. He couldn't make out any direction and he soon found himself on the ground, struggling to get up.

"Freeze!" Bagheera turned, wobbling jerkily and there was a gunshot, a curse and he was falling back onto the concrete ground, smacking his head against the cold, unforgiving floor.

Then there was finally darkness. Uninterrupted.

*****

Bagheera groaned as he woke, looking around his current position. He was in what looked to be a prison cell with his shoulder and chest bandaged. His sweater had been removed and he was coated in blood. He groaned and rubbed his eyes, he had a splitting headache.

"Well, you're up." A guard commented and roughly grabbed him, jerking his injured shoulder. Bagheera hissed and cursed, trying to keep his shoulder still as he was hauled through the building, stumbling and unsure on his feet. "Sit down." The guard barked, throwing Bagheera into a room. The panther cried out as he fairly flew over a table, flipping heels over head before crashing into the chair behind the table with a shriek of pain. He lay, shuddering on the floor as the guard left with a sneer, his entire side enflamed with agony.

He waited for what seemed like hours, slowly dragging himself to his feet, trying to hold back tears as he shook violently. He righted the chair, dusted it off and sat down stiffly. He ached all over and just wanted to sleep. He wanted to get out of here.

But he couldn't call anyone. Louis would deny he even knew Bagheera and Baloo couldn't be mixed up in Bagheera's own problems, even though he would be willing to help. Akeela would be just like Louis and deny he knew the panther and Bagheera's parents had disowned him years ago.

'You could always call Shere Khan.' The little thought wormed its way into his head and Bagheera slapped it down immediately. He wouldn't go crawling to the tiger for assistance, he had more pride than that.

'It's not your pride you're worried about, though, it's the fact that you know what he would want in return.' That annoying little voice wheedled softly and Bagheera sighed. He knew the voice was right. He was terrified of the idea of letting Shere Khan have what he wanted, of being in the tiger's debt. But he wasn't afraid of what he would have to do, he had been able to keep sex impersonal for years. No, he was afraid that he would begin to actually want the tiger.

He had always held an… attraction to the tiger, in the same way one might hold an attraction to a movie star or a celebrity, it was superficial and held no regards for the person's actual self. Over the years he had begun to want to know more about the tiger, wanted that attraction to become more.

And that alone was a horrifying thought.

All because Bagheera was afraid of loving someone. Of actually caring and wanting someone. He had never wanted marriage, his parents had been his demonstration as to the trainwreck that matrimony was and he had told himself that he would never get married. Shere Khan's offer had been too much like marriage. It frightened him.

If he did this, if he called the tiger and begged for help, would he be tied to the tiger like a wife to her husband? Would he be accepting the tiger's chain and collar? Would he mind? That was the most frightening question of all.

The door to the windowless room opened and Bagheera looked up at the large lion before him.

"Alright, I want names and numbers, kid." The male stated firmly and Bagheera looked up, his eyes hard.

"I want my one phone call." He stated icily and the lion shrugged.

"sure, okay, here." He pulled out his cell phone and tossed it to Bagheera, the panther reached out with his cuffed hands and slowly dialed the number, holding the phone to his ear.

"Hello?" The deep, rumbling voice was a relief and Bagheera slumped slightly, glad that he hadn't gotten an answering machine.

"Shere Khan, it's me, Bagheera."

"Bagheera? Why are you using this number?"

"I…" Bagheera paused and swallowed before closing his eyes so that he wouldn't have to look at the raised eyebrow of the lion across from him. "I need you're help…"

"…" That pause seemed to last an eternity before Shere Khan's voice sounded over the phone again. "What do you need?"

*****


	9. Chapter 8

**Tango**

**Chapter 8:**

"_**Each player must accept the cards life deals him or her: but once they are in hand, he or she alone must decide how to play the cards in order to win the game."**_

_**~~ Voltaire**_

The sight of Shere Khan sitting in the interrogation room, across from Bagheera with a serious expression on his face was a strange one to outsiders to say the least. What on earth would a corporate businessman be doing with a drug addict?

"I need you to write down the names of the people who attacked you, that's all they want from you, Bagheera." Shere Khan whispered and the panther nodded, reaching out with his cuffed hands to the pad of paper and the pen left between them. "What happened?" Bagheera had to stop writing at that and Shere Khan was silent, his expression blank as he waited.

"I did things that I shouldn't have."

"That doesn't answer my question."

"It was an answer, you just chose to refuse it."

"Give me an actual answer, the truth." Shere Khan ordered and Bagheera slumped.

"My dealer wanted something extra for some LSD I purchased. I've been addicted to the stuff since I was fourteen. I didn't expect them to gang up on me, drug me, then leave me for the cops to take their fall."

Shere Khan was silent and Bagheera continued writing names. Finally he finished and Shere Khan looked at him before standing and walking around the table, pulling him to his feet.

"Come, we need to get you proper medical attention." Bagheera noticed that his bandages were soaked red and it looked like he had begun bleeding again.

"Thank you." The panther finally whispered, clutching Shere Khan's large paws tightly. "I…" He looked away and whispered. "I accept your offer." He whispered. The tiger didn't need to be told what offer the panther was referring to.

Shere Khan smirked and bowed his head, kissing Bagheera gently on the cheek.

Bagheera stiffened before relaxing when Shere Khan pulled away and smiled down at him suavely.

"I'm glad you have chosen to see things my way."

"I'm not seeing thing's you're way, Shere Khan!" Bagheera called as he was left in the room for the tiger to pull some strings. "I have no other choice…" He choked out, sinking back into his chair weakly.

He had just sold himself into slavery. What was he going to do now?

The sunlight streamed into the bedroom and Bagheera moaned, unused to waking up so early. He worked mostly in the evenings and at night, he slept when the sun was out and kept his home dark as a pit. The panther sighed and took a few deep breaths, nuzzling into the blankets and growling softly. A thick arm suddenly wrapped around his waist and pulled him against a broad chest and the panther jumped, sitting bolt upright and letting out a yowl of alarm.

All he got for his efforts was an ungraceful fall off the edge of the bed, landing in a heap with his legs tangled in the sheets and on the bed while his torso and head were crunched at an awkward angle beneath him. He blinked and frowned, staring up at the sleep-ruffled visage of Shere Khan as the panther looked over at him from where he had been sitting on a chair next to Bagheera's small hospital bed. Wires were pulled taunt and alarms were beeping frantically as Bagheera groaned and managed to haul himself onto the bed, his world spinning as the nurse came running in.

The nurse checked him over and gave him a heavy scolding before tucking the blankets back in around the panther, and injecting a syringe full of something into the IV in the panther's arm.

"Do you have any idea how much morphine is in your body right now?" Shere Khan asked and Bagheera stared at him numbly.

"A lot?"

"Enough to put down an elephant, the doctor said."

"Ugh, fuck the doctor."

"She wasn't my type."

Bagheera glared at the tiger before covering his face, sighing as he felt his shoulder twitch. He stared down at the limb, amazed at how he could feel like a casual observer as he watched it twitch and move.

"You'll be discharged tomorrow. Is there anything from your apartment you want?"

"I was evicted from my apartment." Bagheera sighed, looking away. "I was staying with a friend. I'll have him bring my bags here, it's his day off anyway and someone needs to tell the lout to get his tail in gear and move."

"Should I be jealous of this friend?"

"No, he holds no interest in me, he prefers to laze around and have fun."

"Perhaps you could take a leaf out of his book." Shere Khan chuckled.

"Not everyone is so wealthy that they can afford frivolous activities."

"I wasn't born wealthy, you know." Shere Khan chuckled, laying back against his chair and looking at the panther. Bagheera gave a sharp bark of a laugh at that.

"I was under the impression you were born with a cigar in your mouth and a silver spoon in your paw."

"Many people are." Shere Khan smiled and Bagheera prepared for a long-winded story. "I was born to a poor family in an equally poor town in England, my parents were Chinese and in England there wasn't much they could do. I grew up poor as dirt and when I was in my twenties I married a rich young lady. We remained married for just enough time for me to start my own business and put the rest of my money into the banks. Then I divorced her and haven't seen the old hag since."

"What a loveless life you lead, so sad, now please, leave me alone." The sarcasm in Bagheera's voice was a tangible entity.

"I've lived a very long, lonely life, Bagheera, is it so horrible for me to ask for someone to share it with?"

"You have me as your boy toy, don't ask me for anything else."

Shere Khan was silent and Bagheera knew that the conversation wasn't over.

The thought of Shere Khan wanting him for just his body was bearable; the thought that he wanted him for more than that was terrifying.

"Here you go, Baghee." Baloo grinned as he dumped the duffle bag onto the floor, flopping into the chair next to Bagheera's hospital bed. The panther smiled and tilted his head, rolling his eyes as he reached over and patted Baloo's stomach.

"You need to work out more."

"Not everyone keeps nice and trim poledancing and prancing around as a Diva."

"I have to keep my figure, after all." Bagheera joked and Baloo chuckled.

"So… Why the sudden move? The old war-wound acting up?" Baloo tried to cover up his concern and worry with a joke, as always.

"I… I've accepted an offer…" Bagheera pulled his dreadlocks over his shoulder, looking away as he picked at the beads woven into the thick ropes. "I'll be living with someone else, I won't be a burden to him and… Well… I don't know…"

"You like him?" Baloo asked and the panther looked at the bear, taking in the knowing look. Baloo was much more intuitive than people gave him credit for.

"I like the idea of it, but he's someone that no one SHOULD like. He's… He's one of those people that you think would be the Godfather of the Mafia or something. He has no morals, and the ones he has are royally screwed up."

"But there has to be something that has you attracted to him."

"I… Don't know… Just when I think he's infallible he surprises me by acting so… normal… I suppose he's handsome as well… Power has never really attracted me but I find he is attractive because of the control he holds over people even if they don't know they're under his thumb."

"He's manipulative?"

"Very much so."

"Hmm…" Baloo as smirking and Bagheera rolled his eyes at him.

"I wasn't seduced by him."

"Sounds like it to me."

"He's nothing but a customer."

"You're favorite one."

"He tips well."

Baloo laughed at that last comment and Bagheera glared at him, feeling his face heating up beneath his fur and grateful that Baloo couldn't tell.

"Well, I better get going, let you rest up before discharge. Call me whenever you can." Baloo grinned, hugged Bagheera carefully, even though Bagheera winced at the touch to his shoulder. "See you around, Bagheera."

"Goodybye, Baloo."


	10. Chapter 9

**Tango**

**Chapter 9**

"_**Let my lusts be my ruin, then, since all else is a fake and a mockery."**_

_**~~Hart Crane**_

Bagheera was terrified to take a shower, even though the bathroom was probably one of THE most lavish he had ever seen. Spartan in design, but still seeming to be elegant and lavish. There was a large sunken tub at the center of the room with a showerhead directly above the tub, the rest of the room was tiled and had strategically drains across the floor. There was a small "wall" along one edge of the tub with a rack of cleaning supplies. At least Shere Khan was hygienic.

The panther looked into the bathroom and listened to what was going on below him. Two floors below, Shere Khan was having a rather loud and violent sounding "meeting" that consisted of shouting from both parties and the beating of fists upon hard surfaces. Fortunately there were no blood curdling screams of agony so the argument would go on for a while yet. Bagheera quickly shed his clothing and let his dreadlocks down, kicking off his pants as he stumbled gratefully towards the bathroom. He'd seize the window of opportunity to get cleaned while he could.

He had been unable to take a shower without worrying that Shere Khan would hear and decide to join him on the pretense of helping him with his still injured shoulder. The panther had been living with Shere Khan for about two weeks now and had discovered small windows of opportunity that appeared throughout the days. Whenever Shere Khan first went to work he would be there for a good nine to ten hours before going to a dinner party, checking in on the panther every so often throughout the day. Work was by far, the safest time to take a shower. The tiger had proven to be a notoriously light sleeper and the shower would undoubtedly wake him. And his libido.

Bagheera left the bathroom door unlocked, starting the shower and waiting for it to warm up before stepping under the heavy rain of warm water, tilting his head upward and covering his face, groaning at the blissful sensation. There was no better feeling than that of being clean, Bagheera decided. He glanced at his shoulder and at the quickly healing scar. He had stopped needing to bandage it every day. The fur was slightly raised over the scar but that was the only indication it was even there.

The panther grabbed a bottle of liquid soap and quickly lathered himself up, lifting his legs onto the edge of the tub so that he wouldn't have to bend or stretch his shoulder into an uncomfortable angle. He would be starting physical recovery therapy soon, something that Shere Khan had assured him the doctors found necessary and would be relatively simple and painless. Several ligaments had been torn in the shoulder and the muscles needed to be retrained. The panther would never have his previous range of motion, but he'd regain a fair amount of it. Thankfully the shoulder was his right one, there was really no big loss there.

Bagheera rinsed himself off before washing his dreadlocks, massaging his scalp and the bases of his ears gently. He moaned at the fairly orgasmic feelings and his shoulder's slumped as he stood in the water, basking in the warmth flooding him.

"If I had know that that was all it took to get you aroused, I would have employed it long ago." Bagheera whirled and slid slightly, falling into strong arms that held him tightly. "My, my, my, Bagheera, femmes and males have fallen into my arms time and time again, but none as frequent as you."

"You just refuse to let me fall on my arse." Bagheera stated firmly, elbowing his way away from the tiger. Shere Khan smirked and looked over Bagheera's face, his paw reaching up to finger the long dreadlocks.

"This look suits you." Bagheera rolled his eyes, flipping the black dreadlocks away Shere Khan's eyes widened and he brushed Bagheera's fur away from his forehead, grinning madly when he saw what was there. "A Bindi?"

"A bindi is for a woman! It's a tilaka."

"The difference?"

"A bindi is merely a fashionable decoration, a tilaka has a deeper meaning. It symbolizes the third eye and enlightenment, of spiritual self-discovery."

"I thought you were Catholic."

"My parents raised me Catholic, I no longer practice it." Bagheera stated curtly, turning away to try and clean himself again.

"But you identify as Catholic. Is that another shield?" Bagheera looked away at that and Shere Khan knew he had struck something. He knew the panther protected himself, but he also knew just about every shield by now, he needed to unearth them all.

And eventually break them down.

"I'm going to a business dinner tomorrow night." Bagheera dared to look up. "I… would like for you to accompany me. You do not have to if you don't want to, but I would like your company. The dinner should be incredibly dull without you."

Bagheera looked down at Shere Khan's chest and frowned before looking up and looking at him suspiciously. Shere Khan smiled honestly and Bagheera sighed.

"No Chinese." He stated firmly and turned to finish his cleaning.

"Of course not, Bagheera." Shere Khan chuckled before leaving the room. The panther paused and looked over his shoulder, surprised that the tiger hadn't tried anything else before smiling to himself.

For that, Shere Khan deserved a reward.

Shere Khan groaned as he sat on the edge of the bed, rubbing his eyes and lighting one of his seemingly infinitely available cigars. Bagheera smirked and rolled over from where he had been lying on the bed, creeping up behind the tiger and beginning to knead his thick shoulders, digging his fingers into the taunt muscles and almost violently clawing at the flesh. Shere Khan groaned and let his head tilt back, his shoulders rolling languidly.

"What…?"

"You didn't jump me in the shower, I'm not one to let a good deed go unrewarded."

"You, my dear, are a saint." The tiger mumbled and Bagheera chuckled.

"Lie on your stomach." He ordered and Shere Khan did so, puffing his cigar once more before snuffing it out on the ash tray on the bedside table. Bagheera straddled the larger male's waist and began to attack the muscles on his lower back and waist, kneading and digging his fingers into the knotted cords of the tiger's body. "You are a very tense person."

"You are suddenly very generous."

"Don't take it personally, Shere Khan." Bagheera stated flippantly, though he himself was wondering where his sudden desire to reward the tiger had come from.

"Oh!" Shere Khan clutched the blankets on the enormous bed and Bagheera jumped, staring down at where his paws were. He raised an eyebrow and kneaded gently at the spot on the tiger's side, just below his left pectoral. The tiger groaned and began to purr, loudly. Bagheera smirked and teased at the area before moving on to finish his massage, turning the enormous tiger into a puddle of purring goo on the bed. He slid off of the larger male and was instantly snagged by his waist and pulled to the tiger's side.

"Thank you, Bagheera." The panther had to restrain himself from melting at the lowered voice, so gravelly it was almost a guttural growl as Shere Khan moved to his ears. Bagheera stiffened and moaned, mewling embarrassingly when the tiger nibbled at the bases, nuzzling and teasing the flicking ears softly.

Shere Khan grinned at the dreamy expression on Bagheera's face. So wonderfully sensitive…

Bagheera suddenly straightened and shoved the tiger away, adjusting himself and moving to lie on his side, back to the tiger, on the other side of the bed, Shere Khan facing his back and smirking as he allowed himself to lay as he was. He was exhausted and the massage had made him relaxed.

"Sweet Dreams, Bagheera."

No answer, but Shere Khan never expected one. Reaching over the tiger turned off the lights, sliding underneath the blankets and facing Bagheera, smiling to himself as he fell asleep.


	11. Chapter 10

**Tango**

**Chapter 10: Dancing **

**Dancing: the vertical expression of a horizontal desire legalized by music. ~George Bernard Shaw**

Bagheera stared at the dance floor longingly, chin resting on his palm as his foot twitched to the languid beat of violins, trumpets and pianos. The restaurant was definitely not Chinese and held a sultry, dark intimacy. The regular trivial business had been concluded almost half an hour ago with Shere Khan signing a contract with some big-shot oil company and now came the drinking and frivolous merry-making. The tiger would occasionally glance over at Bagheera, but the panther was content to merely smile politely and nod whenever their eyes met before returning to his observation of the slowly moving dancers.

He was wearing a nice white and tan pinstriped suit, as confining as it was, and a pair of high heels (per usual). He looked rather respectable and he knew that Shere Khan found him attractive in the suit, if the paw on his thigh was any indication. He had brushed the paw off several times now, but it continued to return and rub a thick thumb over the sensitive inside of Bagheera's thigh, massaging the tender flesh and kneading muscles every so often as the tiger carried on a conversation with the other male.

"I believe that dancing is one of the highest forms of art and entertainment, personally." The businessman, a yellow-spotted Jaguar by the name of Sabor, stated as he watched the goings on, Shere Khan chuckling and nodding.

"It is, by far, one of the more seductive arts."

"Oh, no doubt, for instance, down in Brazil, the Bachata? Vertical sex. Grinding made into an artform." Sabor made a sound of rapture. "The women, ah! So beautiful, you can really appreciate an attractive body during the Bachata."

"What do you think, Bagheera? I know that you are a dancer."

Bagheera jumped at the question before glaring briefly at Shere Khan and smiling at Sabor.

"I find dancing to be something of a religion, personally, you must have passion and believe in so much in order to dance."

"Ah, so a dancer by profession?"

"In a sense." Bagheera chuckled.

"In the arts? Have you danced in any productions?"

"No, nothing like that." Bagheera chuckled, trying not to look at Shere Khan nervously as the tiger smiled somewhat drunkenly at him. "I have taken classes in ballet and ballroom dances, but I perform mostly in… less than civil artforms." Sabor grinned as the dancefloor cleared.

"Do you know how to tango?"

"Of course." Bagheera didn't like the way this conversation as going.

"Would I be honored with a performance? Perhaps you could find a partner in this sea of dancers." Bagheera jumped at the request.

"I'm sorry, but I couldn't-"

"Nonsense, I find you to be respectable dancer, not many people I know are. Please, humor me, Bagheera."

The panther looked at Shere Khan, who looked carefully blank. Bagheera sighed, he wouldn't be getting any assistance there. The panther scanned the room and spotted a cocker spaniel femme in a nice cocktail dress. She was sitting alone and he had seen her dancing with a scruffy male earlier, apparently teaching him how to dance. Standing he confidently walked over to her, holding out his hand to her and smiling as loud blaring tango music was played.

She looked at him and he glanced at the dance floor, indicating what he wanted with his eyes because of the loud music. She smirked and stood, about the same height as he was and even thinner than him, but not by much. She was a good size, attractive for a dog, with the biggest baby blues imaginable.

The young femme smiled as Bagheera wheeled her around gracefully, dipping and spinning her, skillful despite not having danced like this for years. His arm didn't have his previous range of motion but he managed with the slightly shorter femme.

"I should tell you, I'm married." She finally managed to whisper in his ear and the panther smirked.

"I'm dating the tiger over there, so we're safe."

Bagheera chuckled as he flourished his partner in a dip. This was an incredibly impersonal act with this femme and the panther couldn't put much emotion into it for a stranger. When the dance finally ended Bagheera bowed, kissed the back of her paw, and went back to his seat, casting a glance at an incensed Shere Khan. The tiger looked livid. Served him right for dragging him into this.

The dinner was a success, all in all, and Bagheera was glad when he got into the car with the tiger, relieved that he could stop smiling politely. His face was numb. Shere Khan was unusually silent for the drive and when they arrived at the corporate building he opened Bagheera's door and hauled him out without prelude, dragging him to the top floors.

"You could have denied him." Shere Khan snapped and Bagheera blinked before straightening.

"I thought it would have been polite. It was just an obligation, I feel nothing for it."

"Is that how you feel about this?" Shere Khan never releasing the panther's arm. Bagheera blinked, jerking his arm away. The tiger allowed him to, shedding his jacket and removing his tie, unbuttoning the top button of his shirt. Bagheera quickly shed his own suit, leaving him in a white long-sleeved undershirt.

"You think I can feel anything for you other than complete and utter disgust and obligation?" He snapped and the tiger stared at him, seeing through the bluff as easily as a clear window.

"You wouldn't allow me to do so much if you didn't feel anything." Bagheera stiffened as he was pulled to the tiger, their hands clasped while a large paw rested on his lower back. Bagheera dug his claws into Shere Khan's upper arm, thin pinpricks of red appearing on the starch white of the shirt.

"I assure you, I feel nothing but utter contempt for you." He was trying to convince himself as much as the tiger as he was pulled closer, the paw sliding up his side to grasp him more firmly at his ribcage.

Suddenly the tiger grasped his head and pulled him into a searing kiss which he resisted violently. The tiger pulled away before diving for another kiss, this one causing Bagheera to groan as the tiger's teeth bit his lower lip, tongue invaded his tightly closed mouth when he gasped at the sudden pain. He bit at the invading appendage, sucking and snarling. Shere Khan jerked him forward, their fingers still laced together, tossing the panther onto the bed before climbing on top of him, blood dribbling down his prominent chin from where Bagheera had bitten his tongue.

The panther snarled as the blood spattered onto his face, grabbing Shere Khan's collar and hissed in his ear.

"You have no idea how much I abhor you!"

"You liar." Shere Khan hissed, kissing the panther again as he jerked the panther's hips upwards, wrapping long legs around his waist. "I can tell you're lying."

"You just think you have me all figured out, don't you." Bagheera clawed at the larger male, hissing and yowling loudly as Shere Khan slid his paws down his body, groping anything he could reach. Bagheera began to grind his hips and moan, sliding his arm around the tiger's neck.

"Not completely, but I'd like to." Shere Khan growled as he unzipped his pants, Bagheera moaning as the thick length pressed to his entrance, his eyes closing. "No, open your eyes. Look at me." Bagheera whined and stared at the tiger, gasping when he felt a long, thick finger penetrating him.

"Wha-" Bagheera gasped and whined.

"You amaze me, Bagheera…" The panther moaned and was writhing violently when Shere Khan's finger thrust further in. "You give me so much… Yet you don't seem to want me to give in return…"

"You paid me before, you give me food, shelter and anything I need now, that's enough for - Oh!"

"But it's not…" Bagheera was sobbing as another finger was added, his legs arching, straightening and bending and he fairly screamed when a third was added, the digits curling and massaging him while Shere Khan squeezed his captive hand. "I'm giving you what you need, Bagheera." Shere Khan lowered his voice pulling his fingers out and lowering his head to grasp the loose fur around the panther's neck, nibbling at it and hoisting Bagheera's hips up so that his legs dangled over Shere Khan's own hip bones and waist.

"I… Ah-Ngh! Khan, stop, I…" Bagheera moaned and fell limp, moaning and whimpering. "Please, I… Oooh…" Shere Khan growled as he entered the panther, causing Bagheera to moan and flop bonelessly in the tiger's arms. Shere Khan stared at Bagheera as the younger male gasped and gave loud, high pitched whines.

"No, don't look away from me, Bagheera." The panther whimpered and looked up at the tiger, amber eyes meeting molten gold as Shere Khan began to thrust slowly, pressing close and Bagheera clutched at the hand clasping his, his arm shaking as he stared up at his partner.

"Please, Shere Khan, I…" Bagheera moaned and arched sharply, pulling the tiger down into a kiss, panting and mewling as the tiger claimed him.

He was covered in sweat and the tiger's thick scent of cigars and cologne. He opened his mouth and his tongue tangled with the tiger's, the kiss nothing but teeth and tongue as they shared themselves. Bagheera suddenly jerked and Shere Khan was pumping his shaft in time with his thrusts, kissing and claiming his mate.

"I want you, for myself, no one can touch you without my permission or I swear I will rip their arms off with my bare hands."

"Uhh… Ah! Hah!" Bagheera's hand clenched tightly and he came, his essence coating the tiger's paw as he shuddered and fell on the soft mattress, staring up at the tiger, blinking drunkenly. "Shere Khan…" The panther stared at him before he turned away, sobbing.

"Bagheera?" The tiger pulled out and moved to lie next to the panther, holding the shuddering sobbing panther as Bagheera began to scream wildly, the heartbreaking sound. "What… Bagheera…"

"I hate this… I hate this so much…" Shere Khan shushed the panther and Bagheera sighed, whimpering and panting. It seemed like he had a faucet to his tears, he could be crying his heart out one minute then perfectly stoic the next. After a few more minutes there was silence and Shere Khan glanced down at his companion. Bagheera had cried himself to sleep. The tiger sighed and looked at their matted fur and the stained sheets. Well, the sheets were easy to replace, but he needed to get both of them cleaned.

The tiger slowly lifted Bagheera, the panther limp in his arms. He had learned that a plane could crash in his apartments and Bagheera would sleep through it and wake up in heaven and wonder what the hell happened to him in his sleep. The panther was not a morning person and he tended to be up all night before turning into a pumpkin around nine in the morning and remaining that way until later at night.

Shere Khan began to fill the bath tub, making sure it was warm before stepping into it, crouching and lowering Bagheera into his lap, purring loudly and nuzzling the seemingly boneless neck. He pulled Bagheera's dreadlocks into his fist, sniffing and nuzzling the long ropes, moaning as he nibbled the panther's ears, teasing the hot-spot. Bagheera was squirming and Shere Khan could see him getting hard.

Interesting. The tiger moved his paw to the other ear, stimulating both of the ears and purring, sending vibrations and sensations through the flesh. The panther gasped and remained asleep, bucking and squirming until he suddenly came, moaning loudly before falling limp and still again. Shere Khan sighed and buried his face in Bagheera's neck, kissing his chest and shoulder gently as he was content to merely hold the panther.


	12. Chapter 11

**Tango**

**Chapter 11: Lessons in Tough Love**

"_**Tough love is real love. Why? Because it's never easy. It hurts the giver far more than the receiver."**_

_**~~ Bobby Miller**_

Bagheera's hands were shaking. His entire body was wracked with shivers and twitches as he sat in the living area of Shere Khan's home, groaning in pain. He was shoved into a small corner, covered in sweat and clutching himself tightly.

"Bagheera?" The panther managed to pry his eyes open and saw Shere Khan standing nearby, staring at him with concern. "What's wrong?"

"Goddmanit, leave me alone!" Bagheera's voice was raspy and he was shaking even more violently with each passing second. He didn't want to face the tiger.

"Bagheera, what is wrong, you don't look well." Bagheera whined loudly as Shere Khan knelt before him, staring him down.

"I'm going into withdrawl, okay? I've been off of LSD long enough that my body is getting desperate for it."

"You won't get any more." Shere Khan stated firmly and Bagheera whined.

"I'll die!"

"No you won't, Bagheera." Shere Khan stated firmly, staring down at the panther. "You're going to remain clean."

"I hate you!" Bagheera wailed and Shere Khan sighed, pulling the panther into his arms. "Let me go! I can't! I can't…"

"Shhh…" Shere Khan lowly purred, soothing the panther slowly, Bagheera falling limp into his arms slowly. He continued to shudder but the tiger allowed himself to calm down as well, stroking the panther's dreadlocks gently. "I only do this because I love you, Bagheera…"

Bagheera was vomiting again. He sat on the ground, a trash can in hand and Shere Khan crouched across from him, staring at him blankly.

"I hate this."

"You shouldn't have gotten addicted to drugs in the first place."

"Says the male who is constantly smoking those vile smelling cigars all the time." Shere Khan chuckled as he took a long drag from the cigar clamped in his mouth.

"That's different, I'm not smoking a mind altering drug."

"You're just giving yourself lung cancer and brain damage." Bagheera gagged and moved to throw up inside the trash can again, Shere Khan looking mildly disgusted at the noise, his ears pinned back against his skull.

"Touche." He murmured before standing and going into the kitchen. He opened the fridge and poked around in it as Bagheera retched and vomited, finding a bottle of ginger ale. He brought the drink into the bedroom, setting them on the bedside table before going into the bathroom, opening the medicine cabinet and pulling out a small box of tums. He walked back into the bedroom and pulled out four of the round discs.

"Here." He murmured and Bagheera glared at him before snatching the pills and chewing them, making a face at the taste.

"Tastes like chalk." He murmured after swallowing, sighing as he leaned against the bed. Shere Khan held out the bottle of ginger ale. He had taken to keeping a large supply of it on hand when Bagheera had started vomiting. Bagheera had been clean for almost a month since he had come to live with the tiger and it was taking his toll. He had even managed to sneak some LSD into the apartment, which Shere Khan had promptly confiscated before the panther could use it, Bagheera cursing and screaming and going on an emotional roller-coaster. Sometimes the tiger had to wonder if Bagheera had ever smoked anything else or it he was bi-polar.

"You're just like a pregnant woman."

Bagheera screwed the cap back onto the bottle and whacked Shere Khan on the head with it, glaring at him before taking a drink again, the carbonated drink fizzing slightly in his hand, but he was beyond caring. He was miserable and sure that he looked like a wreck and the pain from his therapy was getting to him.

"I feel horrible." He whined and Shere Khan chuckled, pulling him closer.

"You look like it too." Bagheera weakly slapped at the tiger's chest and shoulder, burying his face in Shere Khan's chest, relishing the contact despite who it was providing it. Shere Khan enjoyed this part of the withdrawl, Bagheera became even more contact-starved and would cling to Shere Khan whenever he could, even going so far as to invade the tiger's office when it was empty.

"I'm going to throw up on you, you bastard."

"If it will make you feel better." Shere Khan chuckled, stroking Bagheera's ears gently. "I don't mind."

Bagheera was in Shere Khan's car once more as they drove towards the therapy center he had to go to. It was a half an hour drive from Shere Khan's building, but the tiger didn't mind. He enjoyed being around the panther and he also liked to make sure that Bagheera actually went to his sessions. However, a small thought kept nagging at him and since they were driving in silence he decided to ask.

"Do you not know how to drive?"

Bagheera looked at him in surprise.

"No. Why do you ask?"

"Because you have never had a car, but that I can sum up to you not having the funds for one, and you never demanded or asked for one."

"I can get to plenty of places by walking or taking a cab." Bagheera stated, sounding slightly defensive.

"Hmm…" Shere Khan left the conversation at that. When they arrived he made sure that Bagheera went into the correct room, to which Bagheera protested that he wasn't a child that needed to be looked after, and left. The rehab center was a sterile white and stainless steel that made Bagheera's palms itch and he wasn't all that fond of the people there. Nurses with plastic smiles and neatly dressed psychologists with their accusing eyes and disapproving frowns. He sat in the waiting room with Shere Khan, fiddling with his paws as they waited for ten minutes or so. People were staring and Bagheera felt uncomfortable. He knew, reasonably, that it was probably because Shere Khan was playing babysitter for him. Someone as high profile as the tiger was bound to get noticed.

Finally the door opened and a flood of people left the room, talking and laughing as they did so. Bagheera sighed and stood, entering the room along with several others, casting one last glance back at Shere Khan.

The group was small today and Bagheera sat down in the circle of chairs, crossing his legs as several others sat there. There were a few familiar faces of the group but that did little to soothe his nervousness. Finally a small bandicoot stood and smiled at the group.

"Hello, my name is Lombardi and I am your chairperson for tonight, would all who care to please join me in a moment of silence followed by the Serenity Prayer."

There was a beat of silence before the group spoke the prayer.

"God, grant me the serenity to accept the things I cannot change, courage to change the things I can, and with wisdom to know the difference."

"We will now go around the room introducing ourselves by our first name only." Lombardi smiled at the femme to his right.

"Hi, I'm Kira, I'm a Heroine and Alcoholic."

"We love you, Kira."

"Hi, I'm Bernard, I'm a Alcoholic."

"We love you, Bernard."

"Hello, my name is Bagheera, and I'm a LSD Addict."

"We love you, Bagheera."

Shere Khan picked Bagheera up two hours later and the panther sighed as he sat down in the car. Tami had started him on weight training. It was basically that he would sit in a chair and they would have his arm pulled by gradually increased weights. It was painful, but it was getting easier.

"I've decided to sign you up for Driver's Education." Shere Khan stated after a few minutes and Bagheera stared at him.

"What?"

"It's simple and someone as intelligent as you should be fine with it. Besides, you need to learn how to drive so that you can take better care of yourself."

"Ugh, fine." Bagheera groaned, slumping in his seat. "Why do you act like my father?"

"I'm old enough to be your father, the difference is that I actually give a damn."

Bagheera was silent, but Shere Khan could tell that they were in agreement for once. Shere Khan did care more about Bagheera than his father ever had.


	13. Chapter 12

**Tango**

**Chapter 12: Mother Dearest**

"_**Some mothers are kissing mothers and some are scolding mothers, but it is love just the same, and most mothers kiss and scold together."**_

_**~~Pearl S. Buck**_

When Shere Khan got the call from his mother, Bagheera had been on the floor above him. Consequentally, Bagheera came racing down to the tiger's large office when he heard the shrill scream of some sort of animal in pain. Only to find Shere Khan holding the phone as far away from his face as he could with a look of absolute horror on his face. After the shrieking from the femme on the other line quieted down, Shere Khan brought the receiver to his ear.

"Yes, Mother, I am well… Yes, but… I'm sorry, Mother, that I haven't called… I've been rather busy. You read that? Mother you cannot believe everything you read or hear on the news…" Shere Khan sighed and rubbed his eyes while Bagheera stared at him in amusement, hands akimbo and eyebrows raised. This was entirely too amusing. "Yes, I am dating now… No, Ju Vong and I are still divorced… Please, Mother, don't invite her to the New Year's party… yes, I will be taking my boyfriend… Alright, please, Mother, just don't do anything embarrassing, I don't want to get another call from the police about you flashing the neighbors."

Bagheera hid his mouth in his paw, grinning as he stared at the tiger.

"I love you too, Mother. Yes, February 14th… Yes, I will be there. I love you too, Mother. Goodbye."

Shere Khan hung up and Bagheera snorted as the tiger glared at him.

"Your mother seems… energetic."

"Very excitable old woman… She looks forward to meeting you." Bagheera sauntered over to sit on Shere Khan's desk, staring down at him with a raised eyebrow.

"She looks forward to meeting your boyfriend. Not your boy-toy." Shere Khan looked up at the panther and smiled gently, standing up and rubbing the panther's shoulders.

"By now I would think it would be obvious that I care for you as far more than a mere play thing."

And it was. No one had ever cared for the panther the way that Shere Khan would. He seemed to fill the roles of caring father and passionate lover at the same time. No doubt he was old enough to be Bagheera's father.

"What happens on February 14th?" The panther asked, changing the subject uncomfortably.

"Chinese New Year, my Mother plans a party every year and invites the entire family and some of our friends."

"The entire family?" Bagheera raised an eyebrow.

"I have two brothers and an uncle, as well as five nieces and nephews."

"Large family." Bagheera mused. "Both of my parents were only children, as am I. Any siblings I might have had were stillborns or miscarriages."

"I'm sorry to hear that." Bagheera shrugged and looked down, observing the wood of the desk.

"Is your mother comfortable with your… Sexuality?"

"She is a very liberal femme, in all honesty. When I married Ju Vong she was actually surprised. She never expected an grandchildren from me and so far she has gotten none from me. My brothers provided more than enough for her delight."

"I like this femme." Bagheera chuckled.

"Well, you'll be meeting her in four months." Shere Khan sighed, leaning forward to rest his chin on the panther's good shoulder, wrapping his arms around the slender waist. "Though she'll probably call every week until then so that I "don't forget at the last minute"."

Bagheera laughed, a hearty, gleeful laugh and Shere Khan smiled joyfully. Maybe this could work after all…

Bagheera jumped when Shere Khan began to nip and kiss his neck, his paws going up to broad shoulders. Whether to push away or pull closer, he was unsure as his eyes closed and he moaned loudly. Shere Khan licked the flat of Bagheera's shoulder, nosing aside the thin fabric of his shirt as he did so, his fingers working at the thin row of tiny buttons. Bagheera growled softly and hooked his legs around the tiger's waist, snagging an ear in his mouth and viciously attacking it with licks and soft nips and nibbles as his paws were pinned to the desk, laced with the tiger's.

"Ahem." Shere Khan glanced up and straightened immediately, Bagheera whining and falling flat across the desk in front of him. "I do hope I'm not interrupting anything."

Bagheera looked up blearily as Shere Khan ushered him back out of the room, murmuring that they would finish later, the panther catching sight of a very professional looking male in a white suit and spectacles, looking him over disdainfully.

"My apologies, sir, I forgot you were coming." Bagheera heard as he leaned against the private elevator's walls.

"Yes… Obviously."

Bagheera felt guilt suddenly settle in the pit of his stomach. Not everyone, he recalled, were friendly with homosexuals. He just hoped it didn't affect the tiger's reputation.

_Mu Khan smiled at her youngest son, Shere Khan, as he sat before her, head bowed with shame._

"_My son… My lame little child… Why are you so frightened?" She asked in her native tongue, Shere Khan looking up at her briefly._

_She was undoubtedly beautiful, her small, slender frame seeming to be constructed of fine bird bones, her bright orange striped fur shining in well-kept elegance. She wore a traditional Chinese gown, even though she could very well be killed because of it in England. She was a proud, upstanding woman and her every movement and word spoke volumes of what had caused her husband to fall in love with her. Shere Khan had always admired her beauty and had envied her for it. None ever treated him like her, he was always the weak son, the lame one with a bad leg who couldn't run properly and had to walk with a metal brace._

_But if he was so unsightly, then why had Thomas O'Malley kissed him?_

"_I am ashamed, Mother." He whispered and Mu Khan was silent, waiting for him to speak. "I am ashamed because I kissed another male."_

"_And why are you ashamed of such a thing?"_

"_Because boy-cubs only kiss girl-cubs." Mu Khan nodded._

"_Not always." Shere Khan looked up at his mother as she continued, her small, slender arms reaching out to her son, beckoning him to her arms. He leapt forward, curling into her fragile frame. How she had borne three sons as large as they were none could ever fathom, but she had. And she loved them with all of her heart. "Did you enjoy the kiss?"_

"_Yes, Mother."_

"_Do you wish to repeat it?"_

"… _Yes…"_

"_Do you believe it is wrong to kiss another boy-cub?"_

"…" _Shere Khan bowed his head. He was always honest with his mother, he could never lie to her about anything. "…No…"_

"_That is nothing to be ashamed of, my lame son. You are merely different from other cubs. This will never affect who you are, or how I see you, if anything, it will make you stronger." Mu Khan smiled down at her son, stroking his face with her frail, thin hands. "Be proud of who you are, my lame little tiger, for who you are is someone destined for great things."_


	14. Chapter 13

**Tango**

**Chapter 13: Papa-Paparazzi**

"_**Everything's fine today, that is our illusion."**_

_**~~Voltaire**_

Bagheera was wandering around the local mall, Shere Khan looking for a new suit had given him permission to wander as he pleased while he spoke with the salesman. He had given the panther a few hundred dollars and shooed him off with a smile, kissing him on the forehead briefly before turning away. Bagheera had self-consciously looked around, but no one had noticed.

He was walking past a magazine stand when something caught his eye. He froze and turned, staring at the headline intently.

It was some Celebrity gossip magazine and it had a picture of Shere Khan on it. On the headlines there was, in bold print, "Shere Khan, Tiger with Crooked Stripes?" and the page number. Bagheera squinted at the number, barely making out a "pg 83". He grabbed the magazine and flipped through it for a few minutes, staring at the incredibly tiny print. He couldn't read it.

"See something you like?" The magazine vendor asked and Bagheera jumped, clutching the magazine with shaking paws.

"I'd like to purchase this." He stated, digging into his pocket and finding a twenty dollar bill. He handed it to the vendor who rung up the purchase. Bagheera raced away, looking around frantically. He finally found it, a small optometrist's office. He reached over and found a pair of reading glasses, unfolding them and holding them up to his eyes. The words wiggled and straightened, sharpening easily behind the corrective lenses. He flipped to the page and began to read.

_Shere Khan, CEO of the largest business in the World, has been a figure of much speculation to the public. He appears to be a veritable demi-god of power and prestige, receiving the Nobel Economic Prize in 1984, and owning more than seventy percent of the world's oil deposits, but underneath it all, is he still Animal?_

_Mr. Khan's marriage to the billion-heiress Ju Vong put him on the radar, but the marriage didn't last for more than two years. They divorced, Ms. Vong returned to her London, England home, while Mr. Khan made his capital in Chicago, Illinois. He has never been seen with anyone, woman or man, but recent rumors tell of an association spanning the last three years with a young dancer known only as "Bagheera"._

_CEO of Greenscape Associates Sabor has this to say about the mysterious Bagheera: "A young panther of no distinguishing background or appearance – a child in comparison to Mr. Khan."_

_A lover? More? Shere Khan is one of the –_

"A sudden interest in the latest gossip?" Bagheera jumped and turned, hiding the magazine behind his back. Shere Khan stared at him in surprise before chuckling and lifting his glasses up his nose. "You look cute." Bagheera made a face.

"I am not cute." He protested and the tiger suddenly snatched the magazine from behind his back. "Hey!"

Shere Khan glanced at the article and his face fell as he saw the headline. He tossed the magazine back at Bagheera.

"The words of gossips is none of my concern, but people believing it will be a problem."

"Why?" Bagheera removed the glasses from his face and followed the tiger. "Will your business fail?"

"I hold more than half of the world in the palm of my hand, I own things that most people don't even realize; it will be very difficult for my business to fail. No, what would be a problem would be questions about you. People go digging and things better left unmentioned are excavated."

Bagheera nodded and followed the tiger, who paused and glanced down at him.

"Why were you wearing glasses?"

Bagheera blushed.

"I… I've always had a hard time reading small print…"

Shere Khan looked him over before smiling and chuckling.

"You looked very cute in those glasses."

"I did not!"

Never the less, he bought the glasses.

The drive back home was entirely too uneventful. No traffic, no accidents, no bad drivers cutting the tiger off on the road. The mundane trip should have been warning enough for the sheer number of cameras and reporters suddenly swarming them when they arrived, ready to have the valet take the car back to the garage.

Bagheera whimpered at the people swarming him, the flash of camera lenses making him see white and black spots. He was even grabbed by one reporter with a recorder asking for a comment about his life with Shere Khan and how he had met the tiger before being ripped away by a familiar strong hand.

"Go away." The tiger growled, shielding Bagheera as he stepped through the sea of cameras and shouts. Bagheera clutching his side and looking like a terrified cub next to the older male. They entered the building and Shere Khan immediately roared for security, telling them to: "Escort the mob to elsewhere! I don't care fucking where, just away from here!"

Shere Khan rarely swore, or raised his voice. He was furious. Bagheera shivered as they entered the elevator, slumping against the wall and heaving slightly as he tried to breathe again/

"Bagheera, I-"

"You knew this would happen eventually." Bagheera managed, shuddering as he tried to calm himself from the nerve shattering experience. All of his usual composure was lost and Shere Khan thought that he looked even younger than ever. He strode over to the quivering panther and was about to pull him into his arms when the elevator door opened. They had arrived at the level of the tiger's office. Bagheera shouldered past him and towards the private elevator, rushing up to the pent house. He went immediately into the kitchen and pulled out a bottle of tequila and a margarita glass, pouring himself a liberal drink and gulping it down quickly.

Shere Khan came up behind him and he jumped when large paws fell on his shoulders, turning him gently.

"I knew this would happen… I know what they will think when they find out about you… But I want you to know that I have never once regretted this." He cupped the panther's face in his hands and Bagheera was close to tears. The tiger leaned forward, kissing Bagheera softly before the panther pushed him away.

"Why…" He whimpered and Shere Khan was silent. Bagheera stared up at him and choked out. "Why do you do this to me? Why?"

"I love you, Bagheera."

"No!" Bagheera sobbed, shaking his head and clutching at the tiger's suit shirt. "No! You can't! Because I… It hurts! It hurts every time I think of you! I… I can't love you!"

"I love you, Bagheera." Shere Khan whispered and the panther howled in pain and rage, shoving at the older male as he was drawn closer to the comforting warmth. He choked and clutched at the tiger, sobbing into his chest and shaking violently. Shere Khan sighed and stroked the panther's dreadlocks gently. "I love you, and I will tell you every single day until you believe it."

Bagheera shuddered and shook his head.

"Please… It hurts…" Shere Khan's paw slid between them, taking Bagheera's paw and guiding it to his own chest, where it ached hollowly.

"That's how it feels, when you love someone."

Bagheera slumped and sobbed softly, clutching at the shirt and shuddering.

"I can't… Please, I can't… Not now…"

"I can wait." Shere Khan whispered. "For you? I could wait forever."


	15. Chapter 14

**Tango**

**Chapter 14:**

"_**LSD was designed for you to look inside yourself. Quite a liberating experience if you can pull it off." ~~ Peter Fonda**_

"We're going for a walk." Bagheera was surprised at the statement and looked up. It was a beautiful Sunday morning with the sun streaming through the windows on the crisp November morning. Outside the trees were turning amazing shades of gold, red and orange, giving them the appearance of being on fire. Shere Khan was pulling on a black turtleneck sweater and a pair of jeans, unusual attire for him, and rummaging around for a jacket that wasn't for a suit. Bagheera stretched and purred as he snuggled into the bed.

"Can't we go later?" He murmured and Shere Khan glanced over at him, eyes trailing down the sprawled out figure, lingering on the arch of the back and curve of thighs. It was tempting… Very tempting to just lay in bed and worship his partner, but the tiger merely chuckled and sat on the edge of the bed, nuzzling the panther's chest gently.

"The best way to get rid of the paparazzi would be to give them a little bit of what they're digging for. Right now, they just want a decent photograph of you. We can give them that, but there are a few things you will need to know first."

Bagheera sighed and sat up, stretching languidly before walking to the closet and shuffling through the clothes to find some of his own.

"They're only animals, they're perfectly harmless, but they can be royally annoying. We don't have to worry about them in here because we have security, but whenever we leave we'll need to follow a set of rules."

"Go on…" Bagheera pulled on his clothes and Shere Khan sighed.

"Number one, do not use violence and remain calm, they thrive off of fear and bad publicity. You react to them in any negative way and they will feed off of it like leeches. Secondly, if you ever answer a question keep it professional or an answer to a rumor, don't give out anything personal or private."

"I'll refrain from telling them what your desk has seen in my time here." Bagheera stated and Shere Khan smirked, enjoying the rare view of Bagheera's tail as the panther got dressed.

"And please, remain dignified, if you misbehave or do anything devious then they will know and they will use that to their advantage for slandering your name or mine."

"Anything else?"

"Don't believe a word they say, Bagheera." Shere Khan sighed, coming up behind the panther and enfolding the younger male into his arms. "They don't know anything and what they do know is severely misinformed."

"Alright, so are we going to face them now?" Shere Khan slid his paws down to Bagheera's hips and the panther chuckled, batting him playfully. "Down, tiger." He murmured and Shere Khan growled, nosing at Bagheera's neck.

The panther was wearing a bright red shirt, unusual for him, and his usual black jeans and a pair of bright red high heels. He pulled his dreadlocks into his paw but Shere Khan stopped him.

"I like your hair down…" He murmured and Bagheera felt his heart skip a beat. "And have I ever mentioned how much I love this shirt…" Bagheera squeaked as the tiger slid his paws up the panther's waist to his chest, stroking the firm pectorals. "When it's not on you?"

"I thought we needed to go for a walk?"

"Walk can wait." Shere Khan growled, dragging the panther back to his chest, attacking the sleek column of the panther's black-gray throat tenderly.

Bagheera had learned to hate the paparazzi. They were publicity leeches and seemed to show up anywhere.

After running and avoiding the small flock that had set up camp outside of Shere Khan's office they had finally made it to the park where Bagheera had promptly pulled Shere Khan to watch a street performer. He was dancing on a large flat piece of cardboard with one of his friends working a stereo. Bagheera smiled and tossed a twenty dollar bill into the baseball cap on the ground, the dancer grinning at him and moving along with the music, challenging the panther without words.

Bagheera looked at Shere Khan and the tiger looked around before nodding.

It was times like this where Shere Khan could appreciate the beauty that Bagheera's dancing added to the panther's already luminous appearance. As he danced he moved smoothly and flexibly, favoring his bad shoulder, but still managing to make the movement's look as if they had been choreographed. The two dancers continued for the rest of the song and Shere Khan only deigned it necessary to intervene when the competitor moved behind Bagheera and placed his paws on his hips, running them up his sides to his chest. He drew the line at contact. The tiger growled and Bagheera smirked at him, pulling away from the dancer and smiling at the smattering of applause he received as Shere Khan pulled him close, arm slung around his shoulders and glaring at anyone who cast Bagheera a second glance.

Bagheera found it entirely too amusing that Shere Khan was staking his claim on him.

"Jealous?" He asked as they walked along the path through the park, Bagheera snuggling into the warmth of his companion's side.

"I don't like people handling what I believe is rightfully mine."

Bagheera felt he should have been disturbed at the words, but couldn't help but merely accept the statement for what it was. He had thought that Shere Khan's chain would be suffocating and constrictive, yet as he walked with the tiger he couldn't help but think that the tiger's chain fit him so well…

"You're unusually pensive lately." Shere Khan stated softly and Bagheera looked up at him. "How has rehab been going?"

"It's going well, I still have times when I want to take a trip but it's getting easier. My sponsor, Bernard, he's talking to me about me going back to school."

That peaked Shere Khan's interest.

"Go back?"

"I graduated High School, but I never went to college, even though I could have had my choice of Universities. My parents never cared about my education and I never had enough money to pay for college classes, much less books and lab fees and dorm living. So I graduated, left, and became a dancer. I have been one ever since."

Shere Khan frowned.

"How old are you, exactly?" Bagheera looked up at the older male shyly, looking away. "Bagheera."

"21 next July." Shere Khan stared at him before groaning.

"You sly little minx." He murmured, looking to heaven wearily.

"Come on! Some of the others at the club are younger!"

"I'm not protesting to your profession, you are legally old enough to be as sexually active as you want." He leaned down and whispered in Bagheera's ear. "And I find it somewhat flattering that you choose to remain with an old bastard such as me. But you are still far too young to be involved with drugs."

"Not everyone had a loving father and a mother who gave a damn." Bagheera murmured, not looking at the tiger. "My father was a nasty drunk, he would come home from work and promptly begin yelling at me and when he found out I was queer he began to beat me while quoting the Bible. My mother was too passive to even imagine going against her husband. So she let him do what he pleased." Bagheera sighed and looked down at his paws. "LSD… that was my escape. I could ignore how shitty and fucked up my life was whenever I went on an Acid trip." Bagheera was silent for a few moments as they walked and Shere Khan allowed the silence, knowing that any words spoken now would bring the panther out of his pensive state.

"I used the drugs as an escape from reality. And I lost a lot of my life because of it. I did what my father did and took the easy way out of life…"

They finished their walk in silence before Shere Khan turned to him, holding his paws in his and cupping the panther's face gently. Bagheera looked up at the tiger and frowned, still thoughtful.

"Whenever you break down you always say "I can't"… What is it that you can't do?"

"I never heard him ever say he was proud of me… Or that he loved me… I was always a disappointment to him, no matter what I did. I think I've always believed that I would be a disappointment to anyone. I always think that I can't do anything…"

Shere Khan stroked Bagheera's cheeks gently before kissing him.

"I am proud of you, Bagheera, I love you, and I believe that you could do anything you wanted."

The tender moment was predictably interrupted by the flash of a camera and the sound of people running over. Bagheera groaned and glared at the people swarming towards them like flies to a carcass.

"Leave me alone." He growled at them and grabbed Shere Khan's sleeve, trying to pull the thick arm further around him. Shere Khan merely took everything in stride, shouldering the group away gently as he led Bagheera away.


	16. Chapter 15

**Tango**

**Chapter 15: Happy Birthday**

"_**A man's age is something impressive, it sums up his life: maturity reached slowly and against many obstacles, illnesses cured, griefs and despairs overcome, and unconscious risks taken; maturity formed through so many desires, hopes, regrets, forgotten things, loves. A man's age represents a fine cargo of experiences and memories." **_

_**~ ~Antoine de Saint-Exupéry**_

Bagheera – for once – jumped out of bed before Shere Khan, racing to get dressed and down to the kitchen, beginning to silently prepare breakfast. After a severe interrogation of Tabaqui earlier in the week in which the tiger had spilled his guts, Bagheera had discovered that Shere Khan's birthday was three days away. Right smack-damn on November 16th. He had also figured out just how old the older male would be: 56 years old.

He had frantically coerced, threatened and begged the older tiger to help him rearrange Shere Khan's schedule to allow the day to be free. They had rescheduled two meetings, a press conference and a business dinner in order to free up the day, but it would all be worth it.

"Bagheera?" Shere Khan looked surprised as he tied his tie, pausing in the middle of looping the tail through the knot and staring at the panther, half-dressed and looking as if Bagheera had grown a second head. "It's only six thirty…"

"Mmm-hmmm…" Bagheera turned off the burner, walking out of the kitchen and pulling Shere Khan's tie off easily. "And you should be in bed. You have an entire day off."

"I could have sworn that I had several-"

"Rescheduled. Tabaqui and I made sure that the only thing getting you out of bed today would be food and a shower."

Shere Khan jumped as Bagheera unzipped his pants, flicking the button open as well and sliding his paws down the tiger's thighs.

"Bagheera, are you high?"

"Hmm? I can't do something to show my appreciation for you?" Bagheera shoved the stunned tiger onto the couch and quickly moved to straddle him, his long dreadlocks making a curtain around their faces. Shere Khan groaned and allowed himself to relax as the panther dug his claws into his flesh gently, sliding his shirt off his shoulders. "I know I haven't been the… most hospitable towards you… But I think you deserve the benefit of the doubt."

Shere Khan's jaw was slack when Bagheera dove down for a kiss, stroking him through his underwear.

"I don't know if I can love you like you love me… But I'll try…"

Shere Khan slid his arms around Bagheera's waist but the panther pulled back, grabbing his wrists and gently pressing them above the tiger's head.

"No touching." He murmured against the tiger's mouth before returning to his task at hand, moving down his lover's body, nuzzling and licking any exposed flesh he came across.

"Bagheera – Ah!" Shere Khan arched sharply, his hips thrusting into Bagheera's face when the panther mouthed against his crotch, nipping at him through the thin fabric. He resisted the urge to grab at the panther, worried that any movements would make the smaller male STOP and that was the last thing he wanted.

Bagheera grinned to himself as he moved back up the tiger's body, shimmying out of his own pants as he moved to kiss the tiger, his hand cupping the strong jaw and sliding up his large chin before penetrating the hot mouth. Shere Khan nipped at his fingers and Bagheera gasped and dug his claws into the tiger's chest before leaning down to nip at the tiger's shoulder before working his way up the strong arms.

Shere Khan moaned, eyes wide as Bagheera sucked and nibbled at the inside of his elbow and wrist, sending pleasurable jolts through his arm. Bagheera sighed as he removed the fingers from Shere Khan's mouth, pressing them to his own entrance and shuddering at the intrusion, panting and staring down at the tiger's own lustful gaze. Shere Khan's golden eyes stared at him intently and he moaned weakly, suddenly aching to be touched by the tiger.

He removed his fingers, moving backwards and lifting his tail high, settling back on the tiger's exposed cock, throwing his head back and gasping as he sank onto the hot, hard flesh.

"K-Khan…" Bagheera whispered, staring down at the tiger with half-lidded eyes, shuddering as he tried to relax, suddenly feeling nervous about what he was doing. He was accepting his chain, accepting that he was this tiger's slave… But Shere Khan had always been nothing but understanding and civil and kind to him… He wouldn't hurt him… Wouldn't use him then toss him to the side like so much cheap trash.

"Bagheera." That did it. Bagheera choked on his gasp and let out a whithering scream, his fists clenching and his body tensing painfully before relaxing. Tears escaped him as he rode the tiger, thrusting his hips and keeping his eyes locked with Shere Khan's, allowing the tiger to see his most vulnerable insides as he cried and held onto him.

The tiger reached up, sitting up slowly and hugging the panther, stroking his hair and back as they moved, hips pumping and bodies shuddering as they embraced one another.

"Shere Khan… I… I want…" Bagheera sobbed and grabbed at the tiger's paw, bringing it up to his face and nuzzling the worn, warm palm, sobbing and gasping and moaning into it as the tiger buried his face in Bagheera's own neck.

Bagheera finally gasped and stiffened, coming and falling limply onto the tiger's chest, Shere Khan thrusting a few more times before finishing as well, falling back against the couch and panting lightly. They bathed in the afterglow, Bagheera gasping and whimpering as he clutched at the tiger, his arms wrapped around Shere Khan's neck as he stared blearily at the older male.

Shere Khan stared down at the panther and could barely resist the urge to set upon him and just worship the younger male as if he were some god. He was so beautiful and soft and young, tender flesh and sleek fur engulfed in his arms. He slid his paw up Bagheera's back to cup his head and tilt it back to lean down and kiss and lick his neck and jaw, Bagheera stroking the tiger's own ears and exploring his jaw and face with his paws, the two joining together gently. The tenderness was not something either of them was used to and they allowed it, kissing and nuzzling softly.

"I love you, Bagheera." Shere Khan whispered and Bagheera smiled, stroking his ears gently before kissing him again.


	17. Chapter 16

**Tango**

**Chapter 16**

"_**A dinner invitation, once accepted, is a sacred obligation. If you die before the dinner takes place, your executor must attend."**_

_**~~ Ward McAllister**_

"I apologize for being unable to attend our previously scheduled dinner, Col. Hathi, I had a previous engagement that had entirely slipped my mind."

Shere Khan sat with the enormous Elephant, smiling suavely as he glanced at the menu. He had been here before years ago and had wanted to try the Chicken Parmesan.

"No trouble, no trouble, my good man." The elephant waved his large hand and reached down with his trunk to lift the cup of tea before him to take a drink. "From what I hear, you have been having many important business meetings, trying to get on the good side of Russia, I hear." Shere Khan smirked.

"Anything to ensure that the income remains."

"And in a recession it is amazing that your business has continued to thrive and you still donate quite lavishly to local charities."

Shere Khan smirked.

"Like I said, anything."

"Oh, I have no doubt that you would do anything short of murder for your business." Hathi chuckled and Shere Khan leaned back.

"Why stop at murder?"

"Still the same Shere Khan, king of the concrete jungle."

"Come now, Hathi, what was so important that you needed me to come to dinner?" Shere Khan asked, cutting to the chase leisurely. The waitress came around to take their orders and Shere Khan smiled suavely at her. "A Chick Parmesan for myself."

"And a Cashew Pork Chop for me." Hathi stated, the waitress writing down their order and leaving to deliver their order to the kitchens.

"I admit, Khan, I need your assistance. The University is not doing well, students are unable to pay and we are unable to hire professors. We are barely able to keep the lights on. If you could make one of your incredibly generous donations the University would be willing to pay you back in any way you want."

Shere Khan thought about the request.

"What would you require?"

"Money for electricity, plumbing and basic needs, anything else we could scrounge up."

"Hmmm… Now that you mention it… Bagheera had been considering returning to school to complete his education…" Shere Khan looked up at the elephant.

"We would be willing to accept him, no questions asked." Hathi stated as he stared at the tiger hopefully. Shere Khan picked up the glass of wine he had ordered, swirling the burgundy fluid before smirking.

"When would you prefer the first payment? Up front or at a later date?"

"First payment?" Hathi sounded confused.

"First payment. Throughout the next two years I am willing to donate, but only if Bagheera's education is sufficient enough and his professors adequate in their jobs. Should his needs not be met, I will cut off my funding of the University."

"Any other male I would be saying balderdash." Hathi stated reluctantly.

"I am not any other male." Shere Khan smirked and Hathi sighed, waving his trunk, with his tea cup still in its grasp.

"That is an understood fact, my good man." Hathi looked up as the waitress came with their orders. "Another cup, my dear. That's it, love." Shere Khan smirked and began to eat his meal. "First payment at the end of December, when the semester starts. Bagheera may begin classes at that time. I will file the paperwork myself."

"Very good." Shere Khan chuckled. "Indeed… Very good…"

Bagheera sighed as he rolled onto his side, opening his eyes lightly when the bed dipped under a superior weight, smiling as he allowed himself to slide across the bed to Shere Khan. The tiger sighed and curled around the panther, biting the bases of Bagheera's ears gently before sighing and flopping onto his side languidly.

"Long day?"

"Business dinners have the habit of lasting a long time and being incredibly dull."

"Poor baby." Bagheera cooed, rolling onto the older tiger's waist and smirking as he began to massage the bare chest, the large tiger purring and relaxing beneath him. Shere Khan wrapped an arm around Bagheera's waist, murmuring and growling incohereantly before falling into a deep slumber. Bagheera chuckled and settled down, his ears pressed to Shere Khan's chest as he closed his eyes.

"I love you, Bagheera." Shere Khan murmured and Bagheera looked up, blearily frowning as he stroked Shere Khan's face. The tiger was finally out cold. Even after an entire day of running at a hundred miles per hour he still kept his promise.

"_I love you, and I will keep repeating it every day until you believe it."_


	18. Chapter 17

**Tango**

**Chapter 17: Christmas**

"_**Red is hot. It's a strong color that conjures up a range of seemingly conflicting emotions from passionate love to violence and warfare. Red is Cupid and the Devil."**_

_**~~ Author Unknown**_

Shere Khan knew that Bagheera had often dressed in drag. But he had been entirely too shocked for words when his company formal Christmas party came around and the panther came down to the party. Shere Khan had arrived at the party an hour before Bagheera, the panther kicking him out in his tux and telling him that he would be down later. The panther had not disappointed. Shere Khan had been laughing and talking with a Sabor and Hathi, a drink and cigar in hand, when he spotted a flutter of violent red and shimmering gold in the corner of his eye.

The dress was sleek and satin, wrapped around Bagheera's torso and waist and right shoulder, a tight sleeve with flowing gossamer draped over it and the gossamer forming part of the skirt. Bagheera's tilaka was also decorated, gold outlines drawn around the perfect circle, red and gold beads clicking together softly from Bagheera's hair while equally gold hooped earrings pierced his ears.

He stood before the room as if he were some sort of idol, stepping forward when he caught sight of Shere Khan, slinking like the suave succubus that he was. The conversation came to a screeching halt when Bagheera smiled and placed himself delicately on Shere Khan's arm, linking their arms together and smiling softly.

"Sabor, you know Bagheera." Shere Khan finally remembered his manners and Sabor nodded, taking Bagheera's paw in his.

"Forgive me if I stare, I've hardly ever seen a living being as stunning as you."

"Thank you, Sabor."

"And this is Hathi, Dean and founder of the Winnifred University of the Arts."

"Thank you for allowing me to attend your University." Bagheera smiled and bowed his head. Hathi smiled and nodded.

"I'm sure you will pass with flying colors."

The conversation continued and Shere Khan was more than aware of the numerous stares that Bagheera was drawing to them. The panther was asexual in appearance at best, but with the dress people would begin to wonder…

The conversation soon dispersed and Shere Khan noticed Bagheera staring at the dance floor. The music was very obviously seductive tango music and Shere Khan smirked as the band started up a new song, pulling the panther towards the dance floor.

"Would you grace me with at least one dance, Bagheera?" The panther chuckled and smiled.

"Would you be able to keep up, old man?"

Shere Khan rose to the challenge, pulling Bagheera to him violently before pushing him away and spinning him so that his back was to the tiger's chest, dipping him to the side.

"Not bad." Bagheera murmured, their lips inches apart as he was lifted. He allowed himself to be led, to be turned and moved, becoming limber and relaxed, trusting the tiger to lead him through the dance. Words from dance lessons years previous whispered in his ears as he passionately clung to his partner, lifting his leg to hook around Shere Khan's thigh at one point as the tiger pulled their chests together.

"_Allow yourself to be led when you dance. It is the job of the dominant entity to lead, it is the job of the partner to react."_

Shere Khan's paw slid down Bagheera's back to his thigh before he was spun away, the tiger curling his arms around the panther's body before grabbing Bagheera's wrists and turning him once more, their hands returning to their ready positions, Shere Khan's paw on Bagheera's waist, Bagheera's paw on the tiger's shoulder and their free paws clasped together tightly. Shere Khan then began to lead his partner backwards, their eyes locked as they moved.

Bagheera was beginning to feel breathless. This was what their lives had felt like in the past four years. They were constantly dancing around one another. Whenever Shere Khan would get close, Bagheera would violently tear away, their dance both passionate and violent, a love song between warring bodies.

When the dance ended there was scattered applause and Shere Khan led his partner away to a small balcony, Bagheera fanning himself with his paw.

"Are you alright?" The tiger asked, genteel concern in his voice. Bagheera nodded but didn't look at him, flustered at the way his body had reacted to the tiger's dance. Shere Khan was silent for a moment before he grasped Bagheera's paw. "I enjoyed our dance together. I never recall dancing with you."

"I don't think I can either."

"I'm grateful for it." Bagheera glanced down at their paws, Shere Khan's thick white digits laced with his own slender black ones, their claws clicking together gently. "Bagheera."

"Yes?" Shere Khan was silent as he stared down at the panther. He reached into his pocket, feeling the small velvet box there, pulling it out partially as he spoke.

"Bagheera I-"

"Shere Khan! Old buddy, how's it goin' for ya? Tell ol' Lucky all 'bouts it." Shere Khan resisted the urge to growl as he glanced at the mangey vulture stumbling over to him, obviously drunk.

"I need to go." Bagheera stated, backing away and leaving Shere Khan alone with the buzzard. Shere Khan growled and rubbed his face as the black bird slung himself over the tiger's shoulders.

"Ya know, that panther righ' thar is an incredible dancer. What didja pay 'er to dance wit' ya?"

Shere Khan suddenly turned and grabbed the vulture by the neck, golden eyes boring into suddenly sober black ones.

"Isn't it ironic that your name is "Lucky"?" He growled before promptly throwing the bird over the balcony.

Bagheera sighed as he sat in the shower, letting the hot water pelt down on him. It was scalding, far too hot to be comfortable, but he barely felt it as he stared at the steaming water as it swirled down the drain. He had wandered around the party, avoiding Shere Khan (which was fairly easy considering he was constantly pulled aside by some sponsor or other) before escaping to the pent house.

He was shaking violently, trying to console himself with the thought at Shere Khan certainly didn't care for him deeply enough to propose. He couldn't be like that. He couldn't possibly mean that much to the tiger…

Didn't he?


	19. Chapter 18

**Tango**

**Chapter 18: Absolute Truth**

"_**You can bend it and twist it... You can misuse and abuse it... But even God cannot change the Truth."**_

_**~~ Michael Levy**_

Bagheera sat in the lecture hall, feeling remarkably out of place. It was as if everyone in the room could look at him and KNOW who he was. He had heard several whispers, seen several people staring or pointing and giggling maliciously. He couldn't wait until this lecture started.

He had been very excited when Shere Khan had said he would be taking classes at a college. He would be taking Philosophy, English, Psychology, Biology and Geometry. Currently he was sitting in the hall, ready for Philosophy.

The doors to the lecture hall opened and closed with a final bang and Bagheera saw a large lion walking into the hall with a rolling backpack behind him. He climbed up to his desk, opened the suitcase and began to speak.

"My name is Professor Scar, your philosophy professor, and this class is now in session." He walked towards the front of the stage he was standing on and looked around the hall. "Now. Have any of you seen God?" Not a single hand went up, not a single voice was raised. "Have any of you ever heard God?" Still silence and absolute stillness. "Have any of you ever touched God?" Still silence. Professor Scar smirked to himself and turned to the chalkboard, speaking over his shoulder. "So through the rest of this semester we will be operating underneath the ABSOLUTE TRUTH that there is no God."

There was deafening silence and Bagheera glanced around. There were a few shocked faced but no one made to stand up and protest. Bagheera clenched his fist before slamming his book closed and shoving it into his backpack, zipping it closed loudly before standing up and stomping up onto the stage. He turned to the class as Professor Scar began to protest and began to talk over him.

"Have any of you ever seen your professor's brain?" Silence and Bagheera continued. "Have any of you ever heard your professor's brain?" Bagheera continued without missing a beat. "Have any of you ever touched your professor's brain?" A few students were trying not to laugh as Bagheera turned to Professor Scar with a deadpanned look. "So therefore, I agree that we should operate under the rest of this semester under the ABSOLUTE TRUTH that our professor has no brain."

And with that he walked off the stage and out of the lecture hall.

"I have officially dropped this class." He declared over his shoulder.


	20. Chapter 19

**Tango**

**Chapter 19: Mu Khan**

"_**The hand that rocks the cradle is the hand that rules the world."  
-W.R. Wallace**_

"Do you really think your mother will like me?"

"Bagheera, she will adore you. Just worry about my nieces and nephews giving you a hard time. You're not much older than them."

"Oh, thank you for those words of inspirational wisdom." Bagheera hissed as the door to the large house opened.

At the door was a small girl with white fur and tiger stripes, a few wayward spots spattering her face and arms and tail. She blinked up at the couple with wide blue eyes before squealing loudly.

"Uncle Khanny!" She launched herself at the enormous tiger, who caught her with a laugh.

"Hello Jenny, who is your mother?"

"Daddy says she's being ho-mon-al because she's carrying the baby in her tummy."

"Ahh… that would explain it." Shere Khan chuckled as he walked in, grabbing Bagheera's paw and pulling him in after him, Jenny positioned on his hip. "Mother, we're here!"

"Get your ass in here, Shere Khan!" A shrill voice called and bagheera jumped in surprise. Was that Shere Khan's mother?

"Mommy isn't happy." Jenny whispered and Shere Khan grinned.

"I am so sorry." He whispered back, placing her on the ground and smirking as a heavily pregnant femme waddled in. She was an elegant looking snow leopard with green eyes and wearing a blue maternity gown with seashells and starfish in bright yellow.

"Get over here, Shere Khan!" She called, grabbing the enormous tiger and hugging him tightly.

"Hello to you too, Lessie." Shere Khan smiled. Lessie pulled back and smiled, grabbing Jenny's tiny paw, her other paw placed on her heavily distended stomach.

"Come on, you can introduce your friend in the living room, everyone is playing a game of Mahjong."

Bagheera followed Shere Khan, the tiger smiling at him reassuringly.

There was a murmured comment and a laugh as the two entered and Bagheera shrank, hiding behind Shere Khan slightly.

"Shere Khan! It's very rude to not introduce someone you've been fucking."

"Mother!" A tiger slightly smaller than Shere Khan gasped and Bagheera stared at the femme.

"Sorry, Mother." The large tiger bowed respectfully at the waist, stepping aside. "Everyone, this is Bagheera. Bagheera, this is my family."

Bagheera fidgeted for a moment before smiling and bowing awkwardly.

"Straighten up." Mu Khan barked, standing and grabbing hold of an elaborately carved cane and standing up, straight and tall despite being so small compared to her sons and daughters-in-law. "Let me get a good look at you. Get over here!" Bagheera nervously stepped forward, allowing the femme to turn him and poke at him, her thin, bony hand on his wrist as she looked him over critically from behind her half-moon glasses.

"He's skinny." Mu Khan poked at Bagheera's ribs before tugging at his dreadlocks. "What are these? Dreadlocks? Meh, disgraceful." Bagheera bowed his head, his ears flicking back and his tail curling between his legs with shame. "He's far too leggy as well, look at them." Bagheera jumped as a claw poked at his thigh, blushing as every imperfection on his figure was pointed out.

"I have come to the conclusion that my lame little son's taste is impeccably sophisticated." Mu Khan stated loudly before hobbling back to her chair. "I whole-heartedly approve of him."

Bagheera blinked, staring in shock at the older femme. Had he just been… Accepted?

"Um… Thank you?" Bagheera asked as Shere Khan sat beside his mother, smirking.

"Sit! Here, we'll begin again. Shere Khan, shuffle the tiles!"

"Yes, Mother." Shere Khan began to shuffle the small rectangular tiles.

"Now. Bagheera." Mu Khan turned to peer at Bagheera with her amber eyes that looked so much like Shere Khan's. "How long have you been with my youngest son?"

Bagheera tried not to panic, looking at Shere Khan.

"Umm… I… I couldn't really say… we've…"

"Almost four years." Shere Khan stated for him, smirking. Bagheera scowled. He did not consider being called up to a swank hotel room to have sex as being the beginning of a relationship.

"Hmm… Good, good. And do you plan on continuing this relationship?"

"It's gone on this long, every time I think I've gotten rid of him I find him back at my door." Bagheera smirked at Shere Khan this time, the tiger grinning to himself.

"How old are you?"

"Twenty-One in July." A few surprised looks, but no one said anything.

"Hmm… Can you cook?"

"Reasonably well."

"Can you entertain."

"That's how I used to make my living before I moved in with Shere Khan."

"And what caused you to move in with him?"

Silence. Bagheera and Shere Khan stared at each other. They could twist the truth with any other question but this one.

"We…"

"I…"

"Truth, boys, I want the truth."

"I… Was arrested… For assistance with drug trafficking… Shere Khan bailed me out."

"An honorable deed." Mu Khan stated calmly, not even batting an eyelash at the admission. Bagheera and shere Khan could breathe again after that. "Now, Bagheera, do you know how to play Mahjong?"

Bagheera laughed as he stood in the kitchen with Mu Khan, learning the perfect way to make sticky sweet rice from the older femme. She was a very open-minded person and Bagheera found he enjoyed her company. She always had a humerous story or saying and accepted anything he said without question or comment. She commanded respect, but was someone easy to talk to despite that.

"Now, when the rice is finished we will serve it in individual bowls for each person."

"Yes, Ma'am."

"I am not a "Ma'am", young male, call me Mu Khan."

"Yes, Mu Khan." She was a femme after his own heart.

"So, what was your mother like?"

"I never recall seeing her cooking or cleaning yet the house was always impeccable and my father always ate well."

"You never ate well?"

"I was taught at a young age to support myself. I never had anyone cook for me unless my parents took me out to a friend's home. Which was rare. They would have been happy if no one had any clue as to my existence."

"Hmm… Well, I am certainly proud that my youngest son has found someone he can share his home and heart with."

"His heart?"

"Yes, my dear, you hold his heart in the palm of your paw." Mu Khan smiled. "I see the way he looks at you. He's never looked at another that way, not even his ex-wife."

"Mu Khan… I… I have… I can't…"

"He loves you, Bagheera, and I know that you love him too." Mu Khan smiled at the panther, who looked away as she left the room. He was silent for a few moments, thinking things over.

Mu Khan was very perceptive, but Bagheera still couldn't bring himself to admit anything.

"Bagheera?"

"Gah!" Bagheera jumped and slammed his hand down on the hot stove, knocking the pot and bamboo steamer of rice off the stove and to the floor with a clatter.

"Bagheera! Are you alright?" Bagheera clutched his burned paw, biting his lip to keep from crying out in pain.

"I'm fine." He ground out, Shere Khan walking over to him and taking his paw. The skin and fur were burned badly.

"Here…" The tiger turned on the cold tap, pulling Bagheera towards the sink, the panther allowing him to do so.

"It's fine, you don't have to-" Bagheera hissed as Shere Khan placed his paw underneath the tap. The cold was soothing on his paw and he relaxed, slumping against the tiger's shoulder.

"What happened?"

Bagheera jumped and straightened, his unburned paw to his mouth. The kitchen floor was covered with rice and water.

"I am so sorry! I was surprised and I accidentally knocked it over and-"

"Oh dear, are you alright?"

"Let's get some salve on that."

"Boys, you clean up and start some more rice, we'll take care of this."

Bagheera was shocked as he was herded away from the kitchen, Shere Khan and his two brothers remaining behind and beginning to clean up with the children.

"Careful, it's hot, Jenny."

"Adder, go get the broom and dustpan."

Bagheera sat down in the living room, Lessie and Corinne fussing over his paw while Mu Khan hobbled over.

"Lessie, get the aloe vera and bandages, Corinne, stop fussing, he'll be fine."

"I'm so sorry about the rice, I really am."

"It was an accident, Bagheera, no use crying over spilt milk. Or rice as the case may be."

Bagheera smiled as Lessie brought the salve, Mu Khan carefully spreading it over his right paw, fairly slathering it in the sticky substance, before wrapping his digits and paw with thin bandages.

"I'm sorry."

"Stop apologizing!" Mu Khan barked. "It was no one's fault, merely an accident." Bagheera bowed his head.

"I'm sorry… My father would have beaten me for clumsiness… I… I guess hold habits die hard."

"Well, they eventually die, that is what matters."

Bagheera smiled at the femme.

"Yes… I suppose that is what matters."

They talked for a few more minutes before Bagheera felt eyes on him. He looked towards the kitchen and blushed beneath his fur when he saw Shere Khan smiling at him.

Dinner was an entertaining affair with all of the Chinese food, Bagheera blushing at the sight of chopsticks at every place. He felt very embarrassed when the five year old male could use the chopsticks and he was still struggling with them. Shere Khan couldn't very well feed him. The family laughed when a piece of chicken went flying from his chopsticks and he blushed, one of the children running into the kitchen and coming back with a fork for him.

"Here ish a fork." The child smiled a gap-toothed grin, talking with a lisp.

"Thank you." Bagheera accepted the fork and began eating with gusto, the conversation jumping from topic to topic before it stopped at children.

"Bagheera, do you want any children?" Bagheera jumped at the sudden question.

"I... Well, that is I… I've never thought about it… I… I like children, I suppose, but… I don't think I would be a good parent."

The group seemed a bit disappointed but Shere Khan looked thoughtful as well as Mu Khan.


	21. Chapter 20

**Tango**

**Chapter 20: Un-Naturally in Love**

"_**Homosexuality in Russia is a crime and the punishment is seven years in prison, locked up with the other men. There is a three year waiting list."**_

_**~~ Yakov Smirnoff**_

The timing could have been worse. It was just that Shere Khan couldn't think of a worse time for his leg to give out underneath him than when he was accepting an award.

He growled as he was tied to a stretcher and placed on a gurney, trying to get out.

"Get me out of this, damnit! I'm fine!"

"Your humerus and femur have both been reshattered as well as your kneecap, you need surgery or your leg will become completely useless."

"I'm fine!"

"Sedate him."

Shere Khan roared before a needle was jabbed directly into his neck and he was knocked unconscious almost instantly as he was wheeled into the OR.

Shere Khan woke to the sound of a pencil on paper, blinking his eyes blearily. There was a dull throb in his left leg, but other than that he felt fine. He lifted his head and looked around, spotting Bagheera nearby working on some homework. A notebook was open in his lap and a book was propped up beside him. The tiger smiled as Bagheera nibbled on the eraser of his pencil before erasing a sentence and rewriting it, pushing his reading glasses up his nose gently.

"What are you working on?" Bagheera jumped and looked up, smiling with relief for a split second before composing his expression.

"I have to analyze a book I read, the Ovid."

"Ahh… "Blemishes are hid by night and every fault forgiven; darkness makes any woman fair.""

"You've read it, I see."

"Of course. Ovid is a wonderful work. It is considered one of the greatest guides to love and the heart."

"Yes… The heart…" Bagheera murmured, not looking at the tiger. "How are you feeling?"

"Hungry." Shere Khan growled and Bagheera looked up at the tiger, slowly standing.

"I'll go get some food then… I suppose."

"You do that, but first… come here." Bagheera leaned over, Shere Khan reaching up to touch his face gently before kissing the panther gently. Bagheera melted into the kiss, leaning onto the strong chest and draping his arms over the tiger's shoulders to wrap about his neck.

"Ahem." Bagheera pulled away suddenly, blushing as he looked up at the nurse giving them both disapproving looks.

"Um… yes, lunch, I'll be right back with that." He quickly ran out of the room, leaving Shere Khan to smirk and settle back into the bed.

"You know that's unnatural."

"What is unnatural, my dear?" Shere Khan asked the nurse as she checked his heart-rate, pulse and IV drip.

"Being gay."

"Really? How so?"

"God created male and femme to create children and further the races, not to rut with those of the same gender."

"Hmm…" Shere Khan looked her square in the eyes and smirked. "If God disapproved of homosexuality then he would never have made gay people."

The femme didn't miss a beat.

"Being gay isn't your nature, that's why its unnatural."

"Hmm… You see, now that is where our beliefs are truly different." Shere Khan laid back, lacing his hands over his abdomen as he watched the femme from his sitting position. "I believe that homosexuality is natural, that some people are born with the instinct to love those of the same gender. But people are given a choice to express their nature or to spend their life struggling to hide it."

There was silence after that and Shere Khan sighed as he waited for Bagheera to return.

"Well, it's certainly… elaborate…" Bagheera tried not to laugh as he stared at the long box on Shere Khan's desk. The tiger had been confined to a wheel chair due to the fact that he didn't have a cane. Someone had sent a package – Bagheera suspected Sabor, no one else had the gall – and it turned out to be a cane.

A cane with a parrot-head handle and long green, black and bright orange designs painted on the rest of it. In short: absolutely hideous and tacky.

"Take it away." Shere Khan growled. "I will not be mocked by the public."

"Too late for that." Bagheera murmured. "You have a homosexual partner, they already started calling you faggot."

"If I had a stripe for every time someone called me a faggot I'd be the same color as you." Shere Khan stated nonchalantly. "Besides, I'll find myself a cane eventually."

"No you won't." Bagheera chuckled. "You'll puts around it and complain while trying to walk without one and eventually just remain in the wheelchair to get fat and lazy."

"The cheek." Shere Khan murmured, but he was smiling. Bagheera knew him all too well.

"I'll buy a cane."

"No you won't." Bagheera chuckled before leaving the office. "I have class."

"Yes, yes you do." Shere Khan smirked and Bagheera looked over at him.

"Old pervert." Bagheera tossed over his shoulder as he left, grabbing his backpack. But there was an obvious sway to his hips and a taunting flick to his tail. Shere Khan sighed and rested his chin on his paw, his elbow on the arm of his wheelchair.

"Sir, someone's here to see you." Tabaqui was almost instantly shoved aside by Sabor.

"Khanny, old pal, hows it hanging?"

"Please, anyone but you." Shere Khan groaned.

"Oh, nice cane. Bagheera buy you that?"

"Bagheera has more taste than to spend anything one something like that. I think whoever bought this was a redneck or had a fondness for tasteless kitsch."

"So, how are you taking the being confined to a wheelchair thing?"

"I'll be walking again in no time… As soon as I purchase a usable cane."

"Good luck with that." Sabor chuckled. He picked up a snowglobe of the city, shaking it lightly as he sat across from the tiger. "You know… The public is beginning to get wind of what Bagheera really is."

"The public will leave the matter once a better scandal comes along."

"Why don't you let Bagheera get interviewed? You can prep him, give him the answers that he needs and then give him to some big shot magazine."

"You know it won't be that easy. The journalists for those magazines always pull some obscure but vital question out of their ass that you stumble over and give them an answer that they twist and convolute."

"It would be fine, Bagheera is smart, he could handle them fine."

Shere Khan sighed and glared at Sabor before looking away.

"I'll think about it."

"You'll let him."

"I said I'll think about it."

Sabor smirked and look back at the snowglobe.

"You'll let him."


	22. Chapter 21

**Tango**

**Chapter 21:**

"_**It is a lonely existence to be a child with a disability which no-one can see or understand, you exasperate your teachers, you disappoint your parents, and worst of all you know that you are not just stupid."**_

_**~~ Susan Hampshire**_

The cane was a fine piece of work. Made from sturdy oak wood and engraved and filled with molten silver and mother of pearl forming the pattern of a monkey motif that one could only see if one knew what it was. The handle was pure silver stick moulded and twisted into an elaborate braid that protruded at a perpendicular to the wood of the staff.

It was a work of art and a convenient hook for capturing coquettish lovers.

"Get over here." Shere Khan growled, hooking the end of his cane into Bagheera's back pocket, jerking the weaker cat back into his lap.

"I should never have suggested you get a cane." Bagheera sighed as he was attacked viciously at the neck, Shere Khan pulling him back and wrapping his arms firmly around the slender waist.

The sudden playfulness was strange, but certainly not unwanted. It was a wet April day outside, rain pouring from the sky as if God had left the faucet on and hadn't realized it was still going. Thunder rumbled and lightening split the sky. It was Sunday so Shere Khan hadn't scheduled anything and Bagheera didn't have classes. One of the few days they both were in the apartment.

Bagheera relaxed against Shere Khan, the tiger purring loudly as they sat in contented silence, Bagheera reaching down to grab the large paw and fiddle with it. He turned it over, traced the undersides of the fingers and pressed against the pad on Shere Khan's paw, causing the extremely long and sharp black claws to extend like a set of knives. He fiddled with the claws before pressing his own paw against Shere Khan's to compare.

It was really quite amazing the difference. Compared to others, Bagheera's paw would have seemed large and masculine, but compared to Shere Khan's enormous mitts his paws were small, slender and delicate with long fingers that barely came up to Shere Khan's second knuckle.

"What are you doing?" Shere Khan chuckled, leaning his chin on Bagheera's shoulder.

"Your paws are so much bigger than mine." Bagheera murmured, not offering much more by the way of explanation. He grinned suddenly and turned. "Truth or dare?"

"What?" Shere Khan raised an eyebrow.

"A game that juvenile's play to gather blackmail on one another. Truth or dare?" Shere Khan rolled his eyes before sighing out:

"Truth."

"Were you always so big?"

"No. I was the runt of my family." Shere Khan smiled. "Truth or dare?"

"Truth." Bagheera smiled.

"When did you come out to your parents?"

"More like I was dragged out. They found out from the school faculty."

"Was Mrs. Kastrid still working there?"

"Oh yes, she was the one who informed my parents of my sexuality." Bagheera looked up. "Truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"This is going to be a very boring game." Bagheera chuckled before pausing and grinning. "who was your first boyrfriend?"

"A jackass of a leacher tomcat named Thomas O'Malley." Shere Khan chuckled, recalling how he had met the tom.

"_What's wrong, Khanny? Can't run to get your precious books?" Shere Khan limped after the other boys, trying not to cry at the pain in his leg as the brace dug into his knee. His leg had been horribly twisted since birth and his parents had never had the money for a surgery to correct it. He was a spindly boy with a too loose coat of fur and a too large chin and eye. He looked like a scarecrow wearing hand-me-down clothes._

"_Hey, leave him alone, Cats." Shere Khan looked over at the orange tomcat leaning against a fence. "Give him back his books, Scar." Scar, a large brown and black lion, scowled at the orange cat before tossing the books into a mud puddle. Shere Khan stared at them before slumping with a sigh. _

"_Those were library books." He murmured and the tom walked over._

"_We can clean them up, come on." The tom knelt and Shere Khan struggled to his knee as well, he would have trouble getting up but it seemed polite to kneel and help. "The names Thomas O'Malley."_

"_Khan." The tiger murmured._

"_No last name?"_

"_That is my last name."_

"_No first name?"_

"_I prefer not to disclose my full name." Shere Khan stated firmly as he grabbed a book. "Thank you." He struggled to get up, his good leg buckling under his weight and falling back. Thomas grabbed his arm and hauled him up easily, smiling when the tiger stumbled and fell into him._

"_Okay, okay, sheesh. You know, you have the biggest stick shoved up your ass." Thomas grinned and wriggled slightly. "Lighten up, loosen up, have some fun and get up."_

_Shere Khan's eyes widened and he promptly punched the tomcat in the face before limping off angrily._

"_Look me up, babe!"_

"_Leacher!" Shere Khan called, glaring at the sidewalk angrily._

"Alright, your turn."

"Truth." Bagheera chuckled.

"How many boyfriends have you had?"

"As much as this may surprise you, you are actually my third boyfriend. I was a socially inept and it was never the best idea to have an actual relationship in my work."

Shere Khan smiled and hugged Bagheera tighter against his chest.

"I'm glad, because then I would be incredibly jealous." Bagheera smiled and allowed herself to lay back. "Now what were their names, so I can kill them."


	23. Chapter 22

**Tango**

**Chapter 22: How Many Licks**

"_**How many licks to get to the center of a tootsie roll pop? The world may never know."**_

_**~~ Tootsie Roll Pop Commercial from the '90's**_

Whoever had given Bagheera a lollipop was going to get a shitload of money once Shere Khan found them.

Bagheera was sitting in the living room, his books scattered around him on the floor, a laptop in front of him while he licked a bright red lollipop, not even seeming to notice his audience. He adjusted his glasses and Shere Khan saw his quick pink tongue flick against the lollipop again. Shere Khan was trying not to let the panther notice just how turned on he was by the sight, sitting with his legs crossed in a painful way with a book in his lap, his eyes trying to focus on the page but inevitably being drawn back to Bagheera.

More specifically his mouth.

Bagheera sucked loudly on the lollipop, humming and erasing an entire section of an equation before rewriting it and clicking on something on the comptuer's search engine.

"Shere Khan?" Bagheera called, looking over at the older male. "Could you help me out here?"

"Absolutely." Shere Khan stated, placing his book aside as Bagheera came over with his notebook and the computer.

"The textbook, teacher and this article all say something different about how to work this problem and I don't know how to get the right answer."

Shere Khan looked at the issue and frowned.

"Well, this is a problem in turning a fraction into a percentile with the fraction being an odd number." Shere Khan began to explain the problem, becoming distracted when Bagheera leaned close, licking his lollipop as he listened and watched. "And… um…" Bagheera looked up at Shere Khan and gave a long, deliberate lick, smirking as the tiger gapped at him.

The two males soon found themselves on the ground, Bagheera laughing as he lay on his back, Shere Khan ravishing his mouth roughly.

"Took you long enough." The panther chuckled, latching his mouth onto Shere Khan's.

"You planned that, you little minx."

"You can't resist me." Bagheera purred, Shere Khan reaching down to grope his ass roughly. Bagheera chuckled and kissed his lover again, sighing as he was released. "So… Do you know how many licks it takes to get to an orgasm?" He asked, sliding his legs up to Shere Khan's waist.

"Why don't we find out?" The tiger purred. Bagheera gasped as Shere Khan licked his neck. "One." He murmured before moving down to the panther's collar. "Two."

Bagheera's eyes rolled back into his head when Shere Khan pressed his mouth to the smaller male's groin, still murmuring and containing the writhing tom in his arms.

"Fifty-Seven…"

The phone rang and Bagheera groaned, slamming his head onto the floor and whining as Shere Khan growled, the older male groping around on the side table for his cell phone. He answered it and went down on his elbows, his chest still pinning Bagheera down.

"I could have you killed, you know."

"Shere Khan, old pal, did I interrupt something?"

"Sabor, I swear, you take far too much joy in interrupting EVERYTHING." Sabor laughed and Bagheera was glaring at the phone.

"So, what were you up to?"

"Is this anything remotely related to the merger with Euro-Fuels?"

"No, just a social call."

"Oh fuck him!" Bagheera grabbed the phone and brought it to his own ear. "Shere Khan is busy at the moment but he will call you back as soon as possible."

"Hello Bagheera, my you sound absolutely ravish-"

CLICK. Bagheera tossed the phone onto a table and grabbed Shere Khan, pulling the tiger down for a passionate kiss.

"Now where were we?" The panther growled and Shere Khan grinned, nicking Bagheera's nose.

"Fifty-eight." He murmured playfully.


	24. Chapter 23

**Tango**

**Chapter 23: Interview**

"_**Death will be a great relief. No more interviews."**_

_**~~ Kathrine Hepburn**_

"Thank you so much for allowing this interview, Bagheera Khan."

"My last name isn't Khan, it's Mundala."

"So you and Shere Khan are not…"

"Married? No, we haven't even thought of the idea."

"I see… So you we hear that you are taking classes at the local university?"

"Yes, I am attempting to at least get an associates of the arts degree."

"You didn't have an education past high school?"

"I didn't have an education past middle school, I could only get a job as a dancer when I left home and came here."

"And where was your hometown?"

"I grew up in the same hometown as Shere Khan, as a matter of fact, we never met until I came here, but we knew many of the same things."

"It must make the relationship easier."

"Oh, dear, no, no. You haven't seen us on the days when we have a fight."

"really? About what?"

"Usually its something small, like me getting sick of his cigars or him wanting me to stop coming down to his office."

"And those are the things you fight about? Nothing like finances or your freedoms?"

"… I… I haven't had many freedoms in my life… Shere Khan has given me everything I could ever need or want, I don't feel the need to complain about things like that. I have a lot to be grateful for with him."

"Do you love him?"

"I believe that love is the way you treat someone. When you love someone you are tender with them and you respect them for who they are. I suppose that yes, I love him."

"You don't sound like you are very sure about that."

"I haven't had much practice in loving someone."

"How long have you been together?"

"Almost more than four years."

"And you are still unsure?"

"I am not so superficial to tell someone I love them after a few weeks – or four years as the case is."

Shere Khan looked up as Bagheera came into the office, the panther sighing and walking directly over to him and settling on the arm of his large chair, head resting on a broad shoulder.

"It went that well?"

"It went sparklingly, just the reporter was a motormouth."

"That interview did go surprisingly long." Shere Khan murmured as he leaned his head against Bagheera's, watching the small beads in his dreadlocks swinging gently. His paw reached down to his pocket and he reached in, curling his fingers around the box. "Bagheeera?"

"Hmm…?" Bagheera's eyes were closed and his breathing was slow and calm. He was hovering on the edge of sleep.

"Four years… Isn't as long as most people date… And I admit that we've only now been really truly dating for less than a year. But I believe that we should try to make this relationship go to the next level."

Silence, neither encouraging or discouraging.

"Bagheera, would you do me the honor of-" Shere Khan glanced down for the first time in his small speech and saw Bagheera out cold, mouth slightly open and body curled up tightly in sleep, contentedly perched on the tiger's side.

Shere Khan sighed and rested his head on Bagheera's, flipping open the lid to the ring box and staring at the diamond studded ring.

"Marry me, Bagheera?" He asked softly, closing the box and placing it back in his pocket so that he could wrap his arms around the panther.

The phone rang and Shere Khan sighed, reaching over and picking up the antique phone, holding it to his ear.

"Yes?"

"Shere Khan? This is a call reminding you of your agreement to speak at the upcoming peace conference in two weeks."

"Oh, yes! Yes, I apologise, I completely forgot about the conference. Yes, I will be there."

"Thank you, we look forward to seeing you there."

Shere Khan hung up the phone and pressed the intercom that went directly to Tabaqui's desk.

"Tabaqui!" He barked and there was a crash on the other end. Most likely Tabaqui waking up from a nap.

"Yes, sir?"

"Reroute any calls away from my office, if it is important enough page me."

"Yes, sir!"

Shere Khan cut the connection and sighed as he leaned back and held Bagheera in his arms, stroking his dreadlocks gently as he was lulled to sleep by the panther's steady breathing.


	25. Chapter 24

**Tango**

**Chapter 24: Assault**

"_**In a society in which equality is a fact, not merely a word, words of racial or sexual assault and humiliation will be nonsense syllables."**_

_**~~ Catharine McKinnon**_

Bagheera sighed as he removed his glasses, placing them on his forehead before beginning to pile his books into his backpack.

"Hey, Bagheera!" The panther looked up, smiling at his classmates as he stood and shouldered his bag. A vixen, crocodile and lion stood, smiling at him invitingly. They were bad news, but it didn't hurt to be polite.

"We're going out tonight, why don't you join us?"

"Sorry, I have to get back home."

"Oh, does your master keep you on a tight leash?"

Bagheera smiled politely but the three students looking at him caught the glint of anger in his golden eyes.

"Something like that." He stated curtly before beginning to walk around them. The door to the lecture hall slammed shut and Bagheera was jerked backwards. "What the fuck?!"

"Language, language, Bagheera."

"You know what, this doesn't sound like the Bagheera we know."

"Yeah, he sounds more like a slummer."

Bagheera snarled and jerked forward, trying to break through the wall of bodies separating him from the door. A clawed hand reached out and grabbed Bagheera, tossing him onto the desk.

"Little Skank, ain't he?" The vixen snarled as she stepped forward, the croc pinning him down. "How did you get such a fine catch?"

"The luck of the British." Bagheera snarled. He was picked up and slammed down.

"Shut up! You're nothing! You're worthless and you don't deserve to be with someone that powerful!"

"Nothing but a slutty little faggot sleeping his way into a good position."

"Is that why you got in here? Your boyfriend get a place for you?"

"Something like that." It was the absolute truth. But he had kept up with his studies, he was smart enough to be able to get straight A's. He groaned and kicked out as a fist connected with his jaw, bunching his muscles and pushing with all his might.

His leg connected with the vixen's face, distracting the crocodile and lion looming over him. He jerked upright and ran, pushing open the doors, grabbing his bookbag from the floor and sprinting down the hall.

"Hey! What are you doing?" A security guard called and Bagheera turned, huffing and clutching the ripped seams of his shirt.

"Get back here, faggot!" Bagheera quickly scrambled behind the guard, who looked stunned as the small group charged towards him. He pulled out his mace and glared at the three, calling for backup as they began to run.

Bagheera shivered as he clutched his shirt, feeling warm blood seeping down his chest.

"You alright, son?" Bagheera nodded and turned, pulling at his shirt and hunched over, trying to get out of the college campus. His cell phone rang and the panther grabbed it, answering immediately and trying to keep his voice from shaking.

"Khan?"

"Bagheera? Are you alright? You sound-"

"I'm bleeding." He murmured, staring down at the deep gash from the croc's claws.

"Bagheera? Where are you?"

"I see you." Bagheera murmured, staring across the campus. Shere Khan was standing beside his car, leaning against the hood. He turned his head and looked around just as Bagheera fell to his knees, his chest bleeding slowly, already clotting but still painful.

"Bagheera!" The tiger roared, stumbling over and grunting as he knelt beside the smaller male, Bagheera staring down at his own chest, feeling lightheaded.

"Strange… It hurts." He murmured before beginning to bleed from his mouth, coughing and doubling up, shuddering as Shere Khan grabbed his arms.

Red. Everything was red. Except for deep amber eyes staring down at him. He was dying, but at least his last sight would be of his lover's eyes and the last things he heard would be his voice. Even the thick wafts of cigar smoke and cologne were welcome even though he usually despised them.

"Bagheera! Wake up!"

Bagheera gasped as he sat up, shuddering and clutching at something firmly.

"Shh… Calm down, it was just a dream."

Bagheera blinked, staring down at Shere Khan before shuddering and collapsing limply against the tiger. Shere Khan wrapped his arms around the panther, shushing him gently and stroking his ears.

"It's fine now… Calm down, calm down…" Bagheera stared at the tiger before touching his face, silencing him gently with his fingers on thin lips. Shere Khan watched him curiously as Bagheera stared at him and stroked his face, feeling and memorizing the contours and sharp angles.

"It was all a dream." Bagheera whispered before lowering his head and repeating to himself. "It was all a dream."

But even in his dreams all he wanted as his last visions of this world were sights and sounds and smells of the tiger.


	26. Chapter 25

**Tango**

**Chapter 25: Can You Hear Me Now?**

"_**An actor who knows his business ought to be able to make the London telephone directory sound enthralling."**_

_**~~ Donald Sinden**_

Bagheera sighed as the phone rang, standing up from his position on the couch watching television to pick up the phone from its cradle.

"Hello?" He sat back down on the couch and flipped off the television, the screen going dark and the sound cutting abruptly.

"Good evening, Bagheera."

The panther smiled to himself.

"Hmm… So what do I owe the pleasure of this call? Or were you expecting someone else?"

"Oh no, my dear, if someone else answered the phone I would become very jealous."

"And that would just be apocalyptic." Bagheera smirked, leaning back on the arm of the couch. "But in all seriousness, why did you call?"

"I'm feeling strangely adventurous and would like to try something someone recommended to me."

"Really? That can either be very dangerous or very enjoyable." Bagheera could hear the drop in the tiger's voice.

"Hmm… I aim for enjoyable. Now…" Bagheera felt his heart unconsciously race.

"What are you wearing?"

"Sadly enough one of your shirts and a pair of boxers." And it was true. The shirt even still smelled like the tiger. "And you?"

"I'm still fully dressed in the usual."

"Well that is just unacceptable." Bagheera chuckled and toyed with the collar of the shirt. "Take off your jacket." He ordered and he could hear the rustle of fabric.

"Touch your waist and move your hand up." Bagheera did so, sighing softly as his head tilted back. He unsheathed his claws and tried to imagine the hand as larger, thicker, more powerful.

"Mmn… Take off your tie and touch your neck." Bagheera whispered, his legs spreading slightly as he settled on his back on the couch. "I do hope you're not still at the conference center."

"Certainly not, though it is entirely an option to be explored later."

"If you simply keep talking I think I'll be though very quickly."

"Miss me that much?"

"It's been three weeks, Shere Khan."

"Three weeks without your touch, without you…"

"Entirely too long." Bagheera slid his paw to his pectoral, stroking the fur at the shallow valley at the center of his chest.

"If I were there… Right now… I would stroke your legs."

"Mmm… Nhah…" Bagheera slid his palms over his thighs and calves, cupping the backs of his knees gently, rubbing the sensitive area. "And I would… press my hands against your abdomen and chest…"

It was incredible how arousing this was becoming and Bagheera found himself wishing for the real thing.

"I miss you." Bagheera whispered, barely audible as he listened to the tiger's breathing grow heavier.

"What I would give to hear you say that again." Bagheera smirked and lowered his voice.

"I missed you… I want to touch you… Touch your face, your hands, everything…"

"Bagheera…" The way the tiger whispered the panther's name made Bagheera want to climb through the phone and into the tiger's arms. "Touch yourself… I just want to hear you." Bagheera whined and rolled his head back, sliding one hand down to his crotch, reaching into his boxers and grasping himself. He whined and moaned loudly, eyes closed and mouth open in a silent scream as he moved from his aching length to insert two fingers into himself, bucking his hips as he added two more fingers.

"Khan…" He murmured, eyes closing and breath hitching as he touched himself, imagining Shere Khan's hands on him. "Ahah!"

There was a low growl on the other end and Bagheera shuddered as he buried his nose in his shoulder, shuddering as he inhaled Shere Khan's scent, whimpering and clutching to the phone as he stroked himself.

"Bagheera…"

That was it. Bagheera stiffened and his legs curled towards his body as he let out a low wail of pleasure.

Shere Khan's voice growled in the phone and Bagheera whimpered as he fell limp, sticky and wet but sated.

"Don't hang up." Bagheera sighed, closing his eyes. "I want to listen to you."

"I think I can allow that." Shere Khan whispered and Bagheera smiled, allowing his eyes to close slowly as he drifted to sleep, content as he listened to Shere Khan's breathing.


	27. Chapter 26

**Tango**

**Chapter 26:**

"_**And thou, most kind and gentle death waiting to hush our latest breath **_

_**Thou leadest home the child of God **_

_**And Christ our Lord the way hath trod."  
**_

_**~~ St. Francis of Assisi**_

Bagheera woke to the sound of the telephone first, blinking as he listened to it. He jerked upward and struggled with the sheets and Shere Khan's arms for a few moments before grabbing the phone. Shere Khan had finally come back from his business trip and had declared that he would take the week off. As of that moment, they had barely left the bed for three days. Bagheera grabbed the phone off the cradle and answered.

"Hello?"

"Bagheera? Where is my son?" The rattling breathing on the other end was cause for alarm alone. Bagheera straightened.

"He's right here, Mu Khan, let me wake him up." Bagheera shook Shere Khan's shoulder. "Shere Khan! Wake up, your mother is on the phone!" That made the tiger jump up and grab the phone with amazing speed for someone who just woke up.

"Mother?"

Shere Khan listened and his face fell as he hung his head.

"We'll be there in a few hours." He rubbed his eyes and sighed. "I'll be there, Mother, just relax… I'll be there… I love you."

He hung up and stood, pulling on a black turtleneck as Bagheera stood as well.

"What's going on?" The panther asked, getting dressed as well.

"We have to go. My mother is dying from cancer."

"Cancer?" Bagheera asked, surprised.

"Lung cancer. It's hereditary in my family. My father had it, my mother had it and I have it as well. I've been in remission. We thought Mother was too."

"Dear God." Bagheera whispered as he began to pack some clothes. "How bad is it?"

"Bad." Shere Khan whispered as he snapped his suit case closed.

Mu Khan smiled weakly down at her son, reaching over to stroke his ears gently to wake him.

"Mother?" Shere Khan sat up, taking her hand in his. "Is something wrong?" He had been there for three days, making sure that his mother was comfortable and well, even though she was on hospice care now. Now they were waiting for her to die.

"No, my son, but my time is almost done here."

"Mother?" Shere Khan clutched the delicate femme's paw.

"I want you to have something that I hold very dear." Mu Khan removed her shaking paw from Shere Khan's paw, pulling off her ruby and diamond ring.

"Mother, your ring? I can't take your ring… It's all you had left of father…" The larger tiger tried to push the ring back, but Mu Khan placed it firmly in his palms.

"No, my son, you are the last I have of your father. You were the only son I had worthy of sharing his name." Mu Khan chuckled and stroked her son's face. "Shere Ghengis Khan Jr…. My son…" Mu Khan smiled. "Give this to Bagheera, let him have your name just like how I shared your father's."

"Mother, please, you've been fighting for so long, you can keep fighting!"

"I have lived longer than most people can ever hope to, my son. And now it is time for me to rest."

"I could pay for more chemo therapy, we could find a cure for you! Just a little bit more time! Just fight for a little longer."

"I am weary, my son." Mu Khan sighed, her bright amber eyes closing slowly. "So weary…"

"Mother."

"I love you, my lame little son." Mu Khan smiled and closed her eyes, her last breath sighing past her lips as her chest fell one last time. The monitors the hospital had attached to Mu Khan's chest and paws beeped in alarm and Shere Khan stared at the ring in his hand.

"Shere Khan?" The tiger tucked the ring in his suit pocket, turning as Bagheera stood in the doorway. "I'm sorry." He whispered and Shere Khan stared at him before lowering his head and beginning to choke on his own sobs. Bagheera walked over and turned off the machines, closing the door and sitting beside Shere Khan. The tiger turned and buried his face in Bagheera's waist, the panther stroking his head and ears gently.

"Don't leave me." The tiger pleaded softly when Bagheera shifted in his grip.

"I'm here, Shere Khan…. I'm here…" Bagheera whispered, lowering his head and shushing the older male. "I will always be here for you, Shere Khan."

There was silence and Bagheera sighed, holding the larger male close.

"I love you, Shere Khan." Bagheera whispered softly, his eyes closed as his paws combed through Shere Khan's thick hair. "I love you…" He looked at the still body before him and began to feel tears rolling down his face. He turned to Shere Khan and clung to him desperately. "I love you… And if you die on me then I will fucking kill you!"

They remained like that for almost an hour, the two finally moving once Shere Khan composed himself. Bagheera stood and looked over at Mu Khan before he left.

Her smile was radiant, as if she knew her son's love had finally been returned.


	28. Chapter 27

**Tango**

**Chapter 27: Finally**

_**"A man reserves his true and deepest love not for the species of woman in whose company he finds himself electrified and enkindled, but for that one in whose company he may feel tenderly drowsy."**_

_**~~ George Jean Nathan**_

Shere Khan stood with Bagheera before the grave, the tiger fingering the ring in his pocket. His mother's ring. He took a deep breath as Bagheera knelt and traced the headstone's edges before laying a bundle of chrysanthemums on the grave. He stood and looked at Shere Khan, smiling at the older tiger.

"You're awfully quiet." He murmured gently, stroking the tiger's prominent jaw gently.

"My thoughts are making quite enough noise for my tastes." Bagheera nodded.

"I know this must be hard. But I'm sure she's happy wherever she is." The panther smiled and took Shere Khan's arm, leading him away slowly. It had been three months since Mu Khan had died and the hurt was still fresh and burning. The only salve on the wound was that Bagheera was returning his words of love now. Not a day went by that the panther didn't tell Shere Khan that he loved him. Even on those days when both were weary and frustrated he would murmur a soft "I love you" before he fell asleep and that would disperse the tension immediately.

"Yes, and I'm sure she would want us to be happy as well." Shere Khan took Bagheera's paw and stared down at him. "Bagheera…"

"Yes?" The panther asked, staring up at the tiger curiously.

"I know that we have both had a very difficult past together. I know that I am not one of the best males, nor am I one of the best choices as a mate or husband." He was fully facing the panther, his heart pounding almost as quickly as the smaller male's (he worried momentarily that he might have a stroke when he actually proposed).

"But I want you to know that I would do my best to provide you with everything and anything you could possibly need or want. I want you to be happy. Because of this I still give you the option to turn me down and I would understand wholeheartedly." He held onto his cane firmly as he knelt in the summer grass, reaching into his pocket and removing the thin circlet of gold with rubies and diamonds studded in it. He held it out to Bagheera, looking up at him pleadingly.

"Bagheera?"

"Yes?"

"Marry me?"

Bagheera smiled and leaned down, cupping the tiger's face and kissing him firmly.

"Yes." He whispered, kissing Shere Khan again. "Yes, I'll marry you." Shere Khan smiled and kissed back firmly, pulling back with a laugh.

"What?" Bagheera asked, surprised at the outburst.

"I can't get up." He murmured sheepishly and Bagheera laughed as well, helping the much larger male to his feet, his arms curling around Shere Khan's waist and back, hugging him tightly. Shere Khan reached around and took Bagheera's left paw in his, slipping the ring onto his ring finger. Bagheera smiled and kissed the tiger again, resting his head on his chest.

"You certainly have a way with words."

"Hmm… I didn't hear you complain." Shere Khan murmured and Bagheera smiled up at him.

"With a voice like that you could convince me of anything right now."

"Anything?" Shere Khan grinned. Bagheera paused.

"Within reason."

"No, no, you said ANYTHING."

"I'm truly frightened now."

Shere Khan chuckled and pulled Bagheera closer.

"You should be." He murmured, leaning down to whisper in Bagheera's ear. "Now, what would you be wearing to the wedding?"

"Um… Something red, I believe."

"A nice flowing gown, perhaps?" Bagheera jumped and stared up at his husband-to-be.

"You're serious?"

"Deadly." Shere Khan grinned wolfishly. Bagheera laughed and shook his head.

"You really want me to wear a dress?"

"Yes. I want you to wear a dress."

"This isn't just some ploy to get me to play out one of your strange fantasies, is it?"

"It might be."

"Extortionist."

"Minx."

"Old Pervert."

"Cheeky little skank."

"Only yours, old-timer." Bagheera laughed, lacing his fingers with Shere Khan's. His face fell and he looked down at his hands.

"What's wrong?"

"I just… There's just one thing I need to do before we get married."

"Anything, Bagheera, and I'll make sure it happens."

"I…" The panther looked up. "I need to tell my parents and at least ask for their blessing." Shere Khan stared at him for a second before sighing and nodding.

"I'll arrange that we go to their residence in a couple of weeks. Right now, we need to get things started for the wedding at least."

"And tell your family." Bagheera smiled. "I'm not sure how hospitable they will be without your mother to keep them in line."

"They'll accept it. They can't convince either of us that it is a bad idea so they will accept it."

"I hope so." Bagheera sighed, resting his head on Shere Khan's shoulder as they walked towards the car. "I love you." He whispered softly. Shere Khan smiled and leaned down to kiss a twitching black ear.

"I love you, too." He murmured, feeling his heart soaring at those words.


	29. Chapter 28

**Tango**

**Chapter 28: One Day at a Time.**

"_**I love you, and because I love you, I would sooner have you hate me for telling you the truth than adore me for telling you lies."**_

_**~~ Pietro Aretino**_

Bagheera smiled almost constantly through his classes the next week, constantly fiddling with the ring on his finger and touching it to make sure it hadn't vanished over the course of the last five minutes. Ensuring that he hadn't dreamt the whole thing and wasn't passed out on the floor somewhere drunk out of his mind. He certainly felt drunk. He felt high off his mind. He must be back on LSD and on some fantastic trip for this to be happening.

It took a few days, but Bagheera finally called Baloo while Shere Khan was out on a lunch meeting with an associate company.

"Baghee, where have you been? I haven't heard from you in months!"

"Alright, Baloo, I'm sorry, but I need to have the right to sound like a complete chick right now."

"Uh-oh. You've never been that much of a twink before."

"Shut up and just make appropriate noises whenever I pause for breath, bastard!"

"Alright, alright! What's up?"

"I'M GETTING FUCKING MARRIED, THAT'S WHAT!" Bagheera fairly screamed into the phone and he could hear Baloo's ears ringing.

"Bagheera, you just went off the deep end." Baloo laughed. "So whose the lucky guy?"

"Only a very secure straight guy would ask that question or a very gay guy." Bagheera sighed before telling him. "Shere Khan."

"Whoa! Like the owner and CEO of that big company that like owns half the world?"

"Khan Industries. And yes, that's him."

"Geeze, I should have suspected something when I saw you in that magazine."

"Don't worry, Baloo, you're not that bright."

"Hardy-Har-Har." Baloo laughed sarcastically. "So when is the big day?"

"February 3 next year." Bagheera smiled. "Chinese New Year."

"Wow, Baghee, you sure know how to pick 'em."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, I'm a high class whore with taste, bow in my prescence, kiss my feet, whatever."

"Babe, you had better be really careful with this guy."

"Oh I have been for the past four years. I think I can handle anything he throws at me now."

"Alrighty, if you know what you're getting into."

"I'm pretty sure by now, Baloo."

"So…" There was a pause. "You got a ring?"

"His mother's actually."

"Okay, this guy just became a keeper."

Bagheera glanced at the clock.

"Shit! Sorry, Baloo, I gotta go."

"Go ahead, I'll try to call you later on."

"Great, talk to ya later!"

"Bye!"

"Bye."

Bagheera grabbed his jacket and wallet, straightening himself up and dusting off his rear end. He heard the familiar sound of the door opening below and stepped into the elevator. He bounced over to Shere Khan just as the tiger sat down.

"Come on, I have a surprise for you!"

"Gods, Bagheera, what are you hyped up on?" Shere Khan asked with a chuckle. Bagheera was energetic, but this was a whole new level.

"It's a surprise." Bagheera leaned down for a long, coaxing kiss and Shere Khan returned it, submitting to his lover for once and sighing when they parted.

"Alright, but you're driving."

"Fine." Bagheera tugged on the larger male's hand. "Just move!"

The Rehab center loomed into view and Shere Khan frowned, trying to figure out what Bagheera would be taking him here for. Bagheera was not the biggest fan of his rehab, even though he went loyally to every meeting.

"Rehab?"

"It's a surprise for the family and friends of the alcoholics and drug addicts." Bagheera stated as he parked and stepped out of the car. "Come on." He smiled, leading Shere Khan to a large gymnasium with several chair set up. It was fairly empty and Bagheera sat the tiger down at the front of the room, sitting next to him and waiting.

After a few minutes the gym was filled to the brim and a femme stepped forward, standing on a stage with a podium before her. She smiled and called out.

"Good evening and welcome to First Friday of August 2010. We will have three speakers today, one from AA, one from Al-Anon and one from Alateen. These people have struggled and suffered with the disease of Alcoholism and have been sober for over a year. They are here to share their stories with you all. So without further ado I would be honored to introduce our first speaker from AA, Bagheera."

There was applause and Shere Khan smiled as he watched his fiancé climb onto the stage, standing before the podium. He cleared his throat and looked up.

"Hi, my name is Bagheera."

"Hi, Bagheera."

"And I am an Alcoholic and Drug Addict. I have been a year and five days sober from LSD and Alcohol." He paused and looked at his hands.

"When I first came to the program I was dragged here by my boyfriend. He had told me it was for my own good and I had been resentful of it. But when I began to actually listen and try to work the program I found out just how hard I must have been to live with much less deal with on a regular basis. I fucked up a lot, did and said things that I shouldn't have, but in the end everything worked out." He smiled and straightened, proudly looking out at the masses.

"I'm not sober and engaged to the most wonderful male in the world and feel like I could do anything. There are times where I miss the alcohol, where I miss the LSD. But what I miss the most is the time when I didn't need it, when I didn't know even what it was." He looked down at his fiancé and smiled.

"But it's like the program always says: one day at a time. And for me, every day that I wake up and face is a day when I realize that I don't need the alcohol to survive."

He stepped off the stage and there was applause from the crowd. Shere Khan smiled as the panther sat beside him and leaned over to kiss the panther, earning a few catcalls, hoots and howls from the others in the room. Bagheera blushed but smiled proudly nonetheless. The tiger grasped his paw and smiled.

"I am proud of you, Bagheera."

"Thank you." The panther smiled, leaning against his mate happily.


	30. Chapter 29

**Tango**

**Chapter 29:**

_**"If you press me to say why I loved him, I can say no more than because he was he, and I was I."**_

_**~~ Michel de Montaigne**_

"Well, home sweet home." Bagheera murmured sarcastically as he stepped out of Shere Khan's car. The small house hadn't changed much since he had left it all those years ago. The same dried blood and spit colored bricks and chipper blue doors that were neat and well kept. The garden was nonexistent still and the grass was impeccable. The kind of grass that should have a sign that said "walk on the grass and your legs will burn off".

"It's… Nice."

Shere Khan murmured, looking over the well kept place.

"Only on the outside." Bagheera murmured wryly as he moved to knock on the door.

There was a few seconds of silence before the door was cracked open.

"Mother? It's me, Bagheera."

The door slammed closed and there was a rattle of chains and a click of a lock before the door was opened to reveal a tiny black panther dressed in a flimsy plain blue sari that looked like it had seen better days. She had silver hair pulled back into a single tight braid and was shaking profusely.

"Your father will not be happy."

"I don't expect him to be." Bagheera sighed. "Is he in? I'll just be a few minutes."

"He's in the study." Bagheera nodded and looked at Shere Khan.

"Do you want to come in? I'd understand if you didn't want to."

"I'll come in, if it's all the same with you." Shere Khan squeezed Bagheera's shoulder reassuringly and the panther smiled at him weakly before leading him inside to the study, Mrs. Mundala creeping to some undetermined part of the household.

"Father." Bagheera called and Shere Khan watched the tall black panther looking up at his fiancé with a disapproving frown.

"Have you finally come to your senses?"

"Excuse me?" Bagheera asked, surprised.

"You know that I can get professional help and treatment for you. I can help you cope with your disease."

"My disease?" Bagheera echoed and Shere Khan felt him stiffen.

"Yes, your disease of homosexuality."

Shere Khan watched in shock as Bagheera gapped at his father before stiffening and setting his face into impassive stone.

"The only disease I have is the one I inherited from you and your blood."

"What are you talking about?" Mr. Mundala asked, standing up and walking over to his son, stopping several feet away. Shere Khan felt the other male looking him over, picking him apart and marking everything about him, critiquing his every feature. "Who is this?"

"This is Shere Khan, my fiancé." Bagheera stated proudly.

"Sacriledge!" The other panther spat. "The church will never recognize such a union and neither will I." Mr. Mundala glared at Shere Khan. "How old are you anyway?"

"Old enough to be his father, the only difference is that I give a damn." Shere Khan growled.

"Then I guess I got the answer I came to ask."

"If you wanted my blessing then-"

"Yes, I wanted your blessing. I wanted a shred of compassion and fatherly approval from you for once in my life." Bagheera snapped, stepping forward until he was eye to eye with his father. "No matter what you say, nothing will change. You can't control me. You could never control me." Bagheera looked sad for a moment. "You never even loved me, did you? I was just blood to carry on your name. I wasn't even that. I was a disappointment, not fit to give you children."

Shere Khan placed a paw on Bagheera's waist and Mr. Mundala stiffened, baring his fangs at the tiger.

"Get your filthy hands off of him!"

Shere Khan shoved Bagheera away and out the door as Mr. Mundala lunged at him, locking the door as Bagheera pounded on the door.

Shere Khan then turned and punched Mundala in the nose, breaking it effectively. He then grabbed the smaller male and slammed him onto the desk hard enough for the wood to break down the center of the desk.

"Now listen to me, you bastard, and listen well." Shere Khan leaned down. "I don't know who you think you are but if you ever so much as look at Bagheera ever again I will have a sniper to your head faster than you can think."

"Shere Khan! Leave him alone!"

Shere Khan looked over his shoulder, his hand tightening on the panther beneath him, cutting off air.

"He still thinks you're worth something." He looked down at Mr. Mundala who was gasping and staring at him fearfully. "He still thinks that I shouldn't skin you and put your pelt on my office floor."

"Stay away from my son!" The other male growled and Shere Khan growled, raising his fist to bury it into the desk right beside the male's head.

"He isn't your son anymore. He won't be your son ever again. And if you lay any claim to him then I will come and kill you myself." Shere Khan growled before straightening and walking to the door, opening it and beginning to walk down the hall.

There was a loud crack of flesh hitting flesh and Bagheera crying out in pain and surprise and the tiger turned to see Bagheera clutching his face while his father raised his fist to punch the other panther. Shere Khan let out an earth rattling roar and charged the panther, grabbing Mr. Mundala, throwing him into an open door and locking the door, slamming his fist into the door as he shouted over the other male's swearing.

"I hope you rot in there, you bastard!"

He turned to Bagheera and crouched beside him, grabbing his cane from where he had discarded it in his rage.

"Are you alright?"

Bagheera nodded, clutching his face where Shere Khan could see a few thin claw marks seeping blood.

"This isn't as bad as some things he did to me." Shere Khan frowned sadly before grabbing Bagheera's arm and hoisting him up, getting himself to a straightening position with a few painful cracks of joints and spinal plates. "Let's go home, Shere Khan." Shere Khan nodded and Bagheera leaned on him for a moment before walking back to the door and the car outside. Shere Khan caught sight of Mrs. Mundala cowering in the kitchen, covering her ears and sobbing silently.

He had never felt so sorry for another living being.


	31. Chapter 30

**Tango**

**Chapter 30: Family Matters**

"_**Once you agree upon the price you and your family must pay for success, it enables you to ignore the minor hurts, the opponent's pressure, and the temporary failures."**_

_**~~ Vince Lombardi**_

There was a small party being held in the happy couple's honor over at Huang Khan's house – Shere Khan's oldest brother and Lessie's husband.

It was the first opportunity that Bagheera had to actually get to know everyone on an individual level. Everyone seemed happy for the two and genuinely willing to help with everything, since neither was very sure about how to plan a wedding. Corinne – a slender white cat married to Chang Khan, the middle brother – had even volunteered to help Bagheera with the planning first thing next week since Lessie was due for bedrest around that time.

The only one who didn't seem enthusiastic was Corinne's eldest teenage daughter, Margaruite. She had heard the announcement and immediately a sour face had taken up residence on her visage and she had stalked out of the festivities. Bagheera had felt it was his fault, but Corinne had assured him that she was just jealous, Shere Khan was her favorite uncle and she was feeling insecure.

It was a few hours before Bagheera had told the small group of adults that he was going to find Corinne. He searched half of the house before he found Corinne sitting on the back porch listening to a bright blue iPod. Her eyes were closed and she was slowly bobbing her head as she sat, arms folded over her small chest and tail twitching with her legs with a compulsion to dance.

Bagheera smiled. She really was pretty with soft white fur with thin stripes of black and orange across her body and exotic markings around blue eyes. She was slender and flexible, not bulky like her father and uncles, but not incredibly delicate like her mother. She was a nice athletic build, perfect for dancing.

Bagheera sat beside Margaruite, plucking one of the ear buds from her ear and listening.

Marilyn Manson played "Coma Black" in his ear and he smiled at her surprised face, handing the ear bud back to her.

"I approve." He chuckled and she glared at him before pluging the headphone back in. They sat like that for a few minutes before she glared at him again.

"What are you doing?"

"I'd like to get to know my eldest future niece." Bagheera smiled. "You seem like such a nice femme. I'm a bit jealous that you won't talk to me. And your Uncle Shere is feeling a bit put out that you won't join the party."

Margaruite looked down at her paws and glared.

"Why? He has you, and you're so perfect why would he miss me?"

"Now, listen here, young lady." Bagheera placed a hand on her knee and gave it a small shake before folding his paws again. "Your uncle doesn't love me any more than he loves you. He just loves you differently." Bagheera smiled slyly. "And don't you think it would be awesome to have three Uncles to spoil you rotten instead of just two?"

Margaruite gave a small snort of a laugh and Bagheera smiled.

"Now, let's see what else you have on here." He reached over and began playing around with her iPod, grinning at her tastes. "I think you and I will get along just dandy."

"How can you be so sure?" Margaruite sniffed and Bagheera grinned.

"Well for one, I think I'm one of the very few males who actually adores Lady GaGa and number two, Bad Romance was my dance routine when I worked."

"Whoa." Margaruite stared at him with wide eyes.

"Number two, you are a dancer, my dear, and I am too."

The little femme smiled at him and Bagheera wrapped an arm around her shoulders in a one-armed hug.

"Now, go be nice to your Uncle Shere Khan and eat your Aunt Lessie's cooking." Bagheera stood, offering his paw to the smaller femme. She stood and he smiled.

"You know, you're free to call me whenever you want, I'm willing to listen."

"You sure you won't be busy? You know, with the wedding and everything?"

"Well, with your mother helping me, I'm sure I'll have plenty of time. Besides," Bagheera smiled at her. "I need to learn how to be part of a family."


	32. Chapter 31

**Tango**

**Chapter 31: Culture Shock**

"_**Culture is like wealth; it makes us more ourselves, it enables us to express ourselves."**_

_**Philip Gilbert Hamerton**_

"I don't want to look like I'm wearing one of my costumes." Bagheera sighed as he looked through the bridal magazine with Corinne. "Damn Shere Khan and his weird fetishes."

"Well, you're going along with it, so you're just encouraging it."

"Shove it up your ass." Bagheera murmured.

"What about looking through this one?" Margaruite held out a Vera Wang magazine.

"I don't know." Bagheera rubbed his eyes. "This whole thing is aggravating me." He stood and stretched. "Let's go out for a walk." Corinne jumped to her feet.

"And I know where we can work and play at the same time!" She grinned and Bagheera got a bad feeling in the pit of his stomach.

"Why don't we just stay in for a bit more-?"

"Oh, no, come on, let's get moving, honey." Corinne grabbed Bagheera's arm, dragging him to the door.

They grabbed a cab outside and Bagheera felt an impending sense of doom as they approached the downtown area.

"Welcome to you're culture shock, Bagheera." Corinne grinned. "Don't worry, I survived it."

They were in Chinatown, signs everywhere were written in different dialects of Chinese. Mandarin, Cantonese and other dialects written in bold or elegant scripts. Everything had red and gold and bright orange and black.

It was like stepping into a whole other country.

"Wow?" Bagheera stared around him, eyes wide.

"Yeah, "Wow"." Corinne grinned.

"How will we find anything in here?"

"Thankfully, we have a translator." Corinne smiled at Margaruite.

"Fluent in Cantonese and French." The younger femme grinned. "Father and Mu Khan encouraged me to learn both of my native languages."

"How did you two survive?" Bagheera asked as he looked at a silk vendor's stall, staring at the red silk embroidered with bright gold.

"We managed. The Khans are very culture oriented people. They may diverge from China and their origins, but they never forget their roots." Corinne looked at Bagheera seriously. "You really want to become a Khan? You need to learn how to be one, mon cher."

Bagheera stared at the imposing city, staring at the red and gold banners surrounding him.

"I guess I have no choice." Bagheera murmured before staring ahead determinedly. "I guess I'm going to need to be submerged for a while."

"Yeah, and first lesson." Corinne reached over and grabbed a pair of chop sticks from a nearby vendor. She paid for the pair and held them out to Bagheera. "Learn how to eat like a Khan."

Bagheera huffed and laughed as he slumped on the couch, Corinne collapsing beside him.

"You are one strange femme." Bagheera chuckled as Margaruite sat beside her mother, picking up one of the bridal magazines.

"My father is strange too, wonder what I'm like?" Bagheera chuckled and rubbed his eyes, pulling out his reading glasses and perching them on his nose as he began to read another magazine.

"So." Corinne went into the kitchen and there was a clatter.

"What are you doing!?" Bagheera asked. Corinne came out with a ziplock full of all of the silverware. She placed the pair of chopsticks she had bought Bagheera on the counter.

"Making sure you retain what you learned so painfully today." She waved at him cheerfully. "Come on, Margaruite, let's go!"

"Wait! What are you! GAH! FEMME! I'M GOING TO STARVE!"

"Please, don't lose weight on my account." Bagheera looked over his shoulder as he went through the kitchen, seeing Shere Khan staring at him. The panther pouted up at him childishly.

"You're psycho sister-in-law took all the silverware and left me with these." He held up the chopsticks and Shere Khan grinned.

"Poor baby." Shere Khan purred, reaching around and pulling Bagheera in. "Don't go shrinking on me, now, I like you this way."

"Hmm…" Bagheera purred as the tiger curled his arms around his waist and buried his face in the panther's neck, nibbling at the pulse point delicately.

"You smell like ginger." The tiger murmured, taking a deep breath of the scent clinging to Bagheera. "I like it…" Bagheera chuckled and stroked the tiger's thick arms as they curled around him more completely, sliding up his waist to his back, massaging his tight shoulders.

"This feels almost domestic, doesn't it?" Bagheera murmured as he kissed the tiger, their mouths parting for a moment and Shere Khan grinned.

"Lucy, I'm home." Bagheera laughed and kissed the older male.

"Are you suggesting who wears the pants of this relationship?"

Shere Khan grinned and slid his paws down to Bagheera's, pulling the panther's paws to his own hips, the panther sliding his hands into the tiger's pants, unzipping them deftly.

"I don't want this to be about who runs everything." Shere Khan whispered, bringing Bagheera closer. He curled his arms carefully around Bagheera's shoulders in a submissive pose. "I want this to be equal between us. If I wanted another wife, then I would have married another femme."

"So I'm not a wife, what am I? What will you call me?" Bagheera asked, kissing Shere Khan'c throat gently, swaying slightly as he moved against his mate.

"Mr. Bagheera Khan… My spouse? My life partner? What about my husband? That has a nice ring to it."

"Mmm…" Bagheera looked up. "Husband sounds nice…" The panther smiled and kissed Shere Khan gently, pushing him back onto the couch. "Shere Khan…" Bagheera whispered, kissing him softly.

The tiger purred deeply, sliding his arms up and down the slender back as Bagheera positioned himself between Shere Khan's thighs. The panther was soon sighing as he pressed into the tiger, black paws clutching thick thighs. He gasped and pressed his face to Shere Khan's neck, the tiger's breath hitching and his arms curling around the panther's waist, pulling him in and mouthing his ears.

"I'm as much yours as you are mine, Bagheera." The tiger whispered, his breath hitching as he lifted his hips against Bagheera's.

"Shere…" Bagheera gasped out, staring up into amber eyes, his own glazed as he shifted and pressed, thrusting into his lover slowly.

"I love you, Bagheera…" Shere Khan purred, stroking up and down the panther's back, claws grazing soft flesh.

"I love you, Shere Khan." The panther whispered back, closing his eyes and gasping as he came, Shere Khan jerking against his thighs as he came as well, groaning and whimpering softly.

They fell limp and kissed softly for a few moments, enjoying the gentleness for a few moments before Bagheera crawled into Shere Khan's lap, sighing as he took the tiger's arms and wrapped them around his waist and chest.

"I love you…" He whispered softly before drifting into blissful silence.


	33. Chapter 32

**Tango**

**Chapter 32: The Ex**

"_**A wife lasts only for the length of the marriage, but an ex-wife is there for the rest of your life."**_

_**~~ Jim Samuels**_

The femme was not one that Bagheera was familiar with. She was a tiger, of Chinese decent no doubt, and tall and rounded, but sharp, strangely, like someone could cut themselves on the edges of her trimmed and styled fur. She wore a jade green business suit, the padded shoulders making her look even taller and more imposing. She wasn't as tall as Shere Khan, but she stood eye to eye with Bagheera. Yet she seemed larger, almost monstrously so, and Bagheera felt uncomfortable around her.

"So you are his new toy." The femme sneered at him, looking him up and down. He had just gotten back from classes and his shirt was partially unbuttoned and his low slung leather pants had lost their belt. His dreadlocks were released from their ponytail for once and swung with soft clicks against his jaw and around his face. He pushed them back and smiled warily.

"And you would be…?"

"Ju Vong, the former Mrs. Shere Khan."

Shere Khan knew that something was amiss when he entered his office. Everything felt colder and was eerily silent. Usually by now Bagheera would be home and banging around for food in the kitchen upstairs. The silence was unnerving. He placed his weight on his cane and began to put his briefcase down beside his desk when he smelled it. His ears pinned back at the crisp, stern smell of cold mint leaves. Bagheera had never been fond of the smell, preferring warmer scents, like baking spices and warm bread.

The she-devil was back.

He straightened and walked to the private elevator, looking into the small hallway outside of his apartment, as if to make sure no traps were set for his untimely demise. He wouldn't have put it past Ju Vong in the least.

He opened the door to his apartment and his ears momentarily flicked back at the sight before him.

Ju Vong sat on the couch, looking like the cat that ate the canary as Bagheera sat near her, only far enough away that it wouldn't be considered that he was trying to avoid her. He looked like the mouse that had watched the no doubt brutal and lengthy death of the canary.

"Shere Khan." The temperature dropped a few more degrees as the two tigers glared at each other.

"Ju Vong." He walked over to Bagheera and kissed the panther lightly, placing a large paw on the black feline's shoulder. "I would think you would have more sense than to come here."

"I see no crime in coming to check in on my Ex-Husband. Imagine my surprise when I heard that your mother had passed and I was not invited to her funeral."

"I saw no need to invite a femme who would not respect her being laid to rest."

"And not only that," Ju Vong continued without pause. "I come here to find THIS." She gestured to Bagheera. "And come to learn that you are engaged to it?"

"I am not an IT, madam." Bagheera stated firmly and she turned on him, hissing angrily.

"Silence, insolent cub!" Bagheera's ears flicked back and his lip curled to reveal sharp fangs. Shere Khan's own growl rumbled through his chest. It was a tense moment before Shere Khan spoke.

"I suggest you leave and never come back. Your ties with the Khans have long since been severed."

Ju Vong sneered at him before standing and stepping forward, her nose inches from Shere Khan's. She raised her paw as if to strike him but at the last moment turned and delivered the stinging backhand to Bagheera's face, the panther yowling loudly as he fell back in surprise.

Shere Khan shoved her away and raised his own hand and the femme flinched, eyes wide. Shere Khan glared down at her and Bagheera wondered if he would strike her. They all seemed frozen in space, their limbs hanging in the air as if suspended from invisible strings. Shere Khan lowered his paw, holding out a single finger and pointing at her.

"Never once have I struck you, Ju Vong." He whispered. "Do not make me start now."

"Never once was I discontent with you as a husband." Ju Vong whispered back. "Do not make me regret our marriage any more than I already do."

And with that she straightened, turned, and left.

The throbbing in Bagheera's cheek hit him and he raised his hand to his face, feeling the bruise form under the tender flesh of his cheek.

"I'm sorry you had to see that." Shere Khan whispered, sitting beside Bagheera wearily. He wrapped an arm around Bagheera's shoulder and tilted his face. "Let's see what damage was done."

Bagheera didn't meet Shere Khan's eyes, insecurities slowly bubbling in his chest.

"Bagheera? What's wrong?" Shere Khan stroked long dreadlocks away from the panther's face and Bagheera looked up at him.

"Am I… Do I really mean something to you? I'm not just a toy or an easy fuck, am I?" Shere Khan looked down at the panther and laced their paws together, kissing the ring decorating Bagheera's left hand.

"I would think that this would prove that you mean far more to me than anyone else." Shere Khan whispered softly. He looked down into Bagheera's eyes, seeing the doubt in his eyes. "There have been others, Bagheera, and they meant little to nothing to me. I have never had any romantic relationship for this long. I have never treated someone with as much love and respect as I have you." The tiger smiled down at the panther and stroked his face gently. "I have never seen a more wonderful, beautiful person than you, Bagheera. I love you, never doubt that."

Bagheera took in the words before smiling and nuzzled into Shere Khan's chest and side, wrapping his arm around the tiger's stomach and sighing softly.

"Thank you." He murmured and Shere Khan smiled. "I'm sorry, it's just… She said some things… And I… I believed her."

"Shh… She's a bitch and is still upset about me divorcing her nearly thirty years ago."

"I didn't know someone could hold a grudge that long." Bagheera murmured.

"Ju Vong can perform amazing feats of spite." The tiger chuckled, holding Bagheera close. "Are you hungry?"

"A little, but I don't want to cook or go out."

"We can always order in." Shere Khan suggested, resting his head on the panther's gently. "You still need to practice with those chop sticks or Corinne will force you to the next time she sees you."

Bagheera smiled and closed his eyes.

"She's coming tomorrow, she demands that I allow her to sew the dress."

"Ahh… I look forward to seeing you on our wedding day." Shere Khan murmured, kissing Bagheera's neck gently. The panther purred and nodded, sighing as he rested against the tiger's girth.

Everything would be fine. Nobody could ruin this.


	34. Chapter 33

**Tango**

**Chapter 33: Bachelor Party**

_**"How absurd and delicious it is to be in love with somebody younger than yourself. Everybody should try it."**_

_**~~ Barbra Pym**_

Shere Khan had survived the Iraqi War. Spending nights sitting in the middle of nowhere knowing that you could have a sniper at your head in a moment or an enemy attack springing up from the ground made you paranoid. You couldn't be woken roughly or you might kill your own comrades.

Shere Khan was not someone you could easily sneak up on during the war; and if you did then he didn't let you live to tell about it. Some instincts never died.

So when a sack was pulled over his head he immediately grabbed at whoever had encased his skull and brought their face into the nearest wall. He grabbed the sack from his head and glared at whoever had tried to abduct him, pulling his fist back to deliver a skull crushing blow, stopping when he saw Sabor, the leopard laughing and looking up at him in amusement.

"Still got the old reflexes?"

"What are you doing?" The tiger snarled.

"Come on, I was told to bring you to the bachelor party as a surprise."

"I despise surprises." The tiger growled, dropping Sabor.

"Come on, let's just go, you'll enjoy it trust me."

"I was under the impression that the bachelor party was for the friends of the groom, not the groom himself. Therefore, I will not be going."

"Come on, Shere Khan, for old time's sake?" Shere Khan glared at Sabor before groaning and grabbing his cane.

"Fine."

The strip club was… a strip club. Nothing fancier or classier than any other place that Shere Khan had been. The hot pink strobe lights were sweeping across the room and the entire place was packed. Shere Khan was seated at a table with Sabor and his two brothers.

"What on earth are we doing here?" The other three grinned secretively as a voice called over the loud speaker. Shere Khan vaguely recognized it from messages left on his voice mail for Bagheera. King Lou or something of the sort.

"And now, for your viewing pleasure, folks let me introduce y'all ta our greatest diva, back for one night only. Put your paws together, hoot and holler and all that jazz for Bagheera Mundala!"

Shere Khan blinked and stared as the lights dim until a single white spotlight pointed at the floor of the stage. The light slid up to reveal long black legs with white stockings and faux diamond garters before revealing the white and diamond ensemble for the rest of the panther. Bagheera stood with a small mic hooked around his ear, singing.

"Oh-oh-oh-oh-oooh!  
Oh-oh-oooh-oh-oh!  
Caught in a bad romance…  
Oh-oh-oh-oh-oooh!  
Oh-oh-oooh-oh-oh!  
Caught in a bad romance…" Shere Khan had never heard him sing and wasn't aware his voice could go that high.

The music picked up and Bagheera began to dance, his body moving gracefully. He looked thinner than usual and more feminine and Shere Khan blinked when he remembered what a diva was.

A diva was a male who impersonated a female. This was what Bagheera had done when he wasn't sleeping around!

"Rah-rah-ah-ah-ah!  
Roma-Roma-ma-ah!  
Ga-ga-ooh-la-la!  
Want your bad romance!" Shere Khan watched in absolute surprise as Bagheera began to walk towards him, smirking as he did so.

"I want your ugly  
I want your disease  
I want your everything  
As long as it's free  
I want your love  
Love-love-love  
I want your love…" He actually stepped on the table, bending over and stroking the tiger's jaw, smirking as he slid to his knees, hands on his thighs.

"I want your drama  
The touch of your hand…" He cupped his crotch and threw his head back, chest pulsing forward.

"I want you leather studded kiss in the scene  
And I want your love…" Shere Khan was surprised when Bagheera stood and placed his paws on his shoulders, sliding down to the splits slowly.

"Love-love-love  
I want your love  
Love-love-love  
I want your love…"

He stage whispered in the tiger's ear, still singing and moving in a scintillating way.

"You know that I want you  
And you know that I need you  
I want a bad - your bad romance."

The panther suddenly stood raising one arm as he sang.

"I want your loving  
And I want your revenge," He pointed to Shere Khan and walked backwards to the stage.

"You and me could write a bad romance  
I want your loving  
All your love is revenge  
You and me could write a bad romance!" In the background Shere Khan was aware of other people watching in fascination and lust, he cast a few possessive glares around the room before returning his attention to his fiancé.

"I want your horror  
I want your design," Bagheera traced the shape of Shere Khan's body into the air before thrusting his hips forward with a smirk. He made a gun with his fingers and pointed them at the tiger.

"'Cause you're a criminal  
As long as your mine  
I want your love," each time he said "love" he "shot" Shere Khan and the tiger smirked as he watched the panther.

"Love-love-love  
I want your love…"

Bagheera placed his paws on his hips, one hand moving in a motion that looked like he was stroking himself.

"I want your psycho  
Your vertical stick  
Want you in my room  
When your baby is sick," He looked straight at Shere Khan as he danced again, moving to the back of the stage.

"I want your love  
Love-love-love  
I want your love  
Love-love-love  
I want your love," He turned back and slowly slinked forward, eyes half lidded as he slid his paws over his body.

"You know that I want you  
And you know that I need you  
I want a bad - your bad romance…"

Shere Khan was sure that the only way Bagheera could so move so seductively and still remain somewhat decent was years of practice and instinct.

"I want your loving  
And I want your revenge  
You and me could write a bad romance  
I want your loving  
All your love is revenge  
You and me could write a bad romance!"

He began to walk forward, rolling his hips before turning and walking to the back of the stage and turning to repeat the gesture.

"Walk walk fashion baby  
Work it  
Move that bitch crazy  
Walk walk fashion baby  
Work it  
Move that bitch crazy  
Walk walk fashion baby  
Work it  
Move that bitch crazy  
Walk walk passion baby  
Work it  
Imma free bitch baby!"

He stopped and turned to look at Shere Khan, sinking to his knees and crawling forward as he sang

"I want your love  
And I want your revenge  
I want your love  
I don't wanna be friends –" Bagheera suddenly began to speak French and Shere Khan was surprised. Bagheera rarely spoke Punjabi, much less a language he wasn't fluent in, but then again, it might have just been part of the song. "Je veux votre amour - Et je veux votre vengeance - Je veux votre amour - Je ne fais pas veut être des amis!"

Bagheera shot to his feet, rocking his hips as he reached out to Shere Khan, arms raising to behind his head as he sang, displaying himself to the entire room.

"I want your loving  
And I want your revenge  
You and me could write a bad romance  
I want your loving  
and all your love is revenge  
You and me could write a bad romance!"

Bagheera began to vocalize again and Shere Khan heard the music stop, enjoying the sound of just Bagheera's voice as he listened and watched.

"Rah-rah-ah-ah-ah!  
Roma-Roma-ma-ah!  
Ga-ga-ooh-la-la!  
Want your bad romance!" The lights suddenly cut and there was applause, wolf-whistles, cat-calls and howls of approval from the room and Shere Khan felt slightly jealous that Bagheera had done this for whoever paid for it, that he would dance this way for just anyone who was close enough to the stage.

There was a few minutes before Bagheera was out once more in his normal clothes, his dreadlocks still dangling with diamonds but he still looked like the normal Bagheera everyone knew. He kissed Shere Khan and sat beside him with a smile.

"So, enjoying yourselves?"

"Just wondering who the only actual bachelor is here." Huang asked, glancing at Sabor, who was enthralled with a reddish brown squirrel femme on the stage.

Bagheera grinned and waved at the femme on stage and she grinned back, dancing off the stage and over to them. Bagheera pulled a ten dollar bill out of his pocket and placed it in the femme's black panties before smacking her rear.

"Give the male a dance, Sugar." He nodded to Sabor, whose jaw had dropped and was hanging open uselessly. Sugar grinned and began to give the leopard a lap dance as he stood drooling and dreamy.

"You're that familiar with them?"

"We've been together through thick and thin." The younger male smiled and leaned against Shere Khan. "Don't be jealous, the girls know that I'm gay and most of the guys are actually straight."

Bagheera smiled and looked around, waving at one of the waitresses.

"Drinks! A round of shooters!"

"You got it, Baghee!" The waitress called, smiling at him brightly.

"Let's get this party going, shall we?"


	35. Chapter 34

**Tango**

**Chapter 34: Legality**

"_**I'm in the real world, some people try to steal from me, and I stop them, frequently, take them to court. I love a good lawsuit. It's fun."**_

_**~~ Alan Alda**_

"There has to be something you can use against him!"

Ju Vong slammed the file down on her desk, pacing the wide expanse of her office. Her tail lashed dangerously, like a cat-o-nine-tails.

"I'm sorry but he's flawless to the public."

"Flawless?" the femme turned to see a black panther standing tall. "I doubt it." She looked him up and down and sneered. His left arm was in a sling hidden by his jacket.

"And who are you?"

"Bagheera's father, Bagh Mundala." Ju Vong looked the panther over, an eyebrow quirked in curiosity. "I wish for my son back, I will not have him marrying that… that… Bastard."

"Well, then we have a similar desire. I do not wish for my ex-husband to be tied down to your faggot of a son and you don't want him to be homosexual, am I right?"

"Correct on both accounts."

"Now what can you provide?"

Mundala held out a file.

"Enough doctor's evidence for assault."

Ju Vong grabbed the file and skimmed it over.

"Hmm… A broken nose and sprained wrist… I think I could do something with that…"

"How soon?"

"Let me build a case, but I'd say no sooner than next June."

"Eight more months…" Mundala murmured…

Eight more months then he could cure his son.


	36. Chapter 35

**Tango**

**Chapter 35:**

"_**I saw and loved."**_

_**~~ Edward Gibbon**_

Bagheera looked at himself in the mirror, frowning slightly. He would be exchanging his vows in a few minutes, in front of at least a hundred people, in a dress.

The dress was elegant red silk with golden calligraphy writing out poetry across the fabric. His dreadlocks hung about his face with golden beads laced through them, his bangs falling into his eyes. His talika was surrounded by golden designs across his forehead and around his eyes, emphasizing the shape of his face and eyes.

He sighed and looked up at the knock on the door.

"Hey, Baghee."

"Baloo!" Bagheera smiled and walked over to the bear, giving him a tight hug. The large bear smiled and returned the embrace. He was dressed in a brown suit with a green tie. He looked like an actual well-respected male. "Thank you for making it."

"Yeah, well, wouldn't miss it for the world, Baghee." The bear smiled. "You're my best friend. Besides," The bear offered his arm. "Someone has to walk you down the aisle."

Bagheera smiled and took the bear's arm.

"I suppose that's all I need now." Bagheera murmured as he was led out.

The young panther smiled at the silk draped walls, lanterns glowing brightly and the people smiling at him as he walked towards Shere Khan proudly. The tiger looked just as well dressed in a tuxedo and smiling with Sabor at his side. Bagheera smiled at him as he stood beside the larger male.

The ceremony was short and soon they were exchanging vows. Shere Khan took a thin wedding bands and slid it onto Bagheera's ring finger along with his mother's ring.

"Bagheera, I don't love you because I need you… I need you because I love you. I promise I will do everything I can for you, no matter the cost." Shere Khan held Bagheera's paw and the panther smiled, looking up at the tiger.

"With this ring, I show I am just as much yours as you are mine. I hope that I will never have to remove it."

"You may now kiss."

The two gave a chaste kiss and Bagheera smiled as he heard applause and cheers, grinning when he turned to see the other Khans laughing and clapping loudly.

The reception was held at the company's ballroom, an elegant area with a large chandelier and walls draped with elegant Chinese silks. Hydrangea, Orchids and Citron draped the walls and decorated the tables. Bagheera had quickly changed from his red wedding gown to something of similar beauty. A red silk shirt and loose red pants with golden chrysanthemums embroidered on the fabric in elegant swirling patterns. He smiled as he stood with Shere Khan, the two greeting and mingling with their guests, the small wedding reception belying the celebrity wedding going on. The paparazzi was crowding the downstairs, some even going so far as to bring forged invitations, but security kept most of them out.

Though there were some unwanted guests that got in by reputation alone. And some people who got in with them.

"You!" Bagheera stiffened at the voice he knew too well and turned to see his father glaring at him.

"Oh no, what's he doing here?" Bagheera hissed to his husband and Shere Khan growled.

"I assure you, I didn't invite him. Or her for that matter."

And sure enough Ju Vong came sweeping in and some of the flowers seemed to effectively wilt. Guests fell silent as Mr. Mundala stormed over to Bagheera and the younger panther made a face.

He was drunk off his ass.

"You dare go through with this blasphemy! This sacrilgede of the most holy union of marriage!"

"You dare show up drunk and ruin my wedding."

Bagheera heard the slap before he felt it and was not surprised when Shere Khan raised his fist to punch the smaller male.

"Stop." Bagheera grabbed the tiger's arm, stopping Shere Khan mid-blow.

"Yes, it would be horrible for him to give us more ground for our lawsuit." Ju Vong stood with a glass of champagne in paw, smirking at the scene.

"You." Shere Khan growled, pointing at her, claws out in his anger. "You…"

"Me, and my client here, were hoping for a moment to discuss some things before we opened our case. Give you a chance to surrender to our terms, but I see we caught you at a bad time."

"I pay your alimony, femme, that is the only thing I ever intend to compromise with you."

"Well then, I suppose your last lifeline just got dropped." Ju Vong smirked as she turned and left, Mr. Mundala following sulkily.

Bagheera tried to not take this all as a bad omen and smiled through the rest of the reception, trying to disperse the cold in his veins.

Bagheera stared at the phone, not wanting to move but feeling that it might be an important to answer. Shere Khan groaned and rolled, pinning Bagheera beneath him as he grabbed the phone, staring down at Bagheera as he spoke into the receiver.

"Hello? Yes, this is Shere Khan." Shere Khan's expression darkened. "I see… Yes… Yes… thank you." The tiger hung up with a sigh, slumping and looking down at Bagheera with a solemn expression.

"Who was it?"

"My lawyer, apparently I'm being sued for assault by your father."

"Assault? But it was self defense the first time and the second time you were protecting me."

"Yes, but the wonderful thing about Ju Vong is that she has an ability to twist the truth."

Bagheera groaned.

"Your ex-wife is a lawyer?"

"The city DA, actually."

"Ugh." Bagheera slumped and stared at the older male. "What are we going to do."

"Build a defense, it should be easy to do that, Ju Vong's has no ground."

"But…" Shere Khan placed his thumb over Bagheera's mouth.

"Hush, it doesn't matter, we'll get through it."


	37. Chapter 36

**Tango**

**Chapter 36: Rajah**

"_**Every child comes with the message that God is not yet discouraged of man."**_

_**~~Rabindranath Tagore**_

The lawsuit was soon to come after that. It was not a surprise, and it was relatively simple to get legal issues out of the way. Shere Khan had claimed self defense, and with Bagheera and Mrs. Mundala's input on Mr. Mundala's abusive past and alcoholism, it was easy to have the case dismissed. It wasn't, however, as simple to get rid of personal grudges.

"You really think that any adoption agency will allow two homosexual MALES to adopt a child?" Ju Vong hissed over the phone after the lawsuit was settled. Mr. Mundala had been sent to rehab and Mrs. Mundala had seemingly vanished off the face of the earth. She had no case and no way to pin anything else on them.

Now she had taken to harassing Shere Khan.

"Bagheera hasn't even mentioned anything about wanting to adopt." Shere Khan growled into the phone. "Quite frankly whatever he chooses I will concede to."

"Oh, don't give me that, Shere Khan." Ju Vong sneered. "You love the little brats, you'll pressure him into something he's not sure about and lose him."

"I will not, I never did any such thing with you and you could have given me children."

"If you actually shared your bed with me."

"Femme, you are treading dangerous waters with me." Shere Khan growled, standing up and supporting his body on a palm on the desk. "One more stunt like that lawsuit you pulled with that religious fanatic and I will ruin you like you'd never believe." The tiger's voice dropped. "I know about every single case you have ever worked and who you have allied yourself with. I can make sure that the entire world knows about how you protect the people that plague this country and how you assisted in getting them all out of prison because of some misplaced form of loyalty to a group of terrorists."

"I could ruin you as well."

"Not as completely." Shere Khan hissed before hanging up and sighing.

There was the sound of a ruffle of fabric and Shere Khan looked up to see Bagheera looking at the plush carpet on the tiger's office floor, the panther holding himself tightly.

"How much did you hear?"

"Enough to know that she's a she-devil and that you like kids."

Shere Khan chuckled and looked down at his paws.

"Though I should have figured it out a while ago." Bagheera smiled at the tiger as he sat on the desk, Shere Khan lifting him so that his legs were on either side of the tiger's waist. "You think I didn't notice the letters? You donate to orphanages everywhere and whenever you can."

Bagheera reached down and slid open a drawer in the desk, rummaging around the papers before finding a photograph. It had been taken years ago, but it was still recognizable. It was Shere Khan sittin in a rickety old chair in a santa suit, surrounded by several children with two nuns standing beside him. He had a tiny little girl in his lap and she was hugging him so tightly she looked like she was attempting to become part of his side. On the back of the photo was written, "To Mr. Shere Khan, thank you for a wonderful Christmas once again. The children have enclosed several letters of thanks for you. Peace in Christ be with you. Sister Mary-Terese."

"You had me fooled for a while there, but then I found this." Bagheera smiled at Shere Khan. "Wonder what the city would think if they knew that the big bad corporate tiger was just a soft pussy cat."

"Don't go spreading the word." Shere Khan chuckled, taking the photo. "Well… What do you think of it?"

"The Santa suit? Quite flattering." Bagheera chuckled, knowing exactly what Shere Khan had meant. "But in all honesty, I don't know what to think about adopting a child." Bagheera looked down at his paws. "You've seen the examples I've grown up with. I wouldn't want to submit my child to that treatment."

"You're not your parent's, Bagheera." Shere Khan murmured, taking the panther's paws in his. "Think about it. I will accept whatever you decide."

Bagheera nodded ever so slightly, a pensive frown on his face.

Bagheera looked like he was in a tank full of sharks as he approached the orphanage. Shere Khan took his hand and held it firmly as the younger male looked at him warily.

"Relax, they're children, not cannibals."

"You don't know that. They could strip my flesh in minutes!"

"Calm down, they're more scared of you than you are of them."

Bagheera nodded and took a deep breath as he approached the building, walking inside. There was a large colorful banner with "Adoption Day" written in clumsy, messy letters and children milling about with couples looking at them happily and talking with the children.

It had taken three months and Shere Khan had finally convinced Bagheera to consider adoption. Bagheera seemed more scared of his own parenting skills than the children, though the children frightened him as well.

"Hello, it's so nice of you to come, my name is Perdita, how can I help you?" The Dalmatian femme was pretty and soft-spoken with warm eyes. Shere Khan smiled and held out his paw.

"I'm Shere Khan, this is my husband, Bagheera."

"It is wonderful to meet both of you." Perdita smiled and Bagheera smiled back, looking at the children warily. "Now, are you looking for a boy or a girl?"

Shere Khan looked down at Bagheera and the panther blushed, stuttering out a,

"G-girl?"

The femme smiled and looked them over before nodding.

"I think I know just the girl for you, but she's hiding somewhere."

"Oh…" Bagheera looked around the room and the femme smiled, nodding to a hallway.

"Just go down that hall, fifth door on the left. Her name is Rajah" Bagheera nodded and Shere Khan squeezed his paw before releasing it and the two headed down the hall.

Bagheera found the door and pushed it open slowly.

There was a small tigress sitting at a small school desk, a box of crayons beside her and her tiny paw splayed over a sheet of paper while she colored the paper furiously. Her long, black hair was pulled back into a long braid tied with a bright blue bow. She wore a ratty blue cardigan and a short blue skirt with black mary-janes on her stocking clad feet.

She stuck her tongue out in concentration, eyes fixed on her drawing and Bagheera wondered if he should interrupt her.

"Rajah?" The little femme turned and looked at him before scrambling under the bed, her drawing falling to the ground along with several crayons. Bagheera felt somewhat guilty and shrank back, but Shere Khan stopped him, smiling and walking into the room. He sat down on the bed, which creaked loudly from his weight, and nodded to the drawing.

Bagheera crouched and picked up the drawing, looking at it curiously as he sat cross-legged on the floor.

The drawing had two stick figures on either side of a smaller figure which must have been Rajah if the orange, black and blue colors were any indication.

"It's a nice drawing, isn't it, Shere Khan?"

"Indeed, I would like to meet the artist." There was a shuffle from under the bed and Bagheera smiled, not looking at the bed as he placed the picture on the hard floor and picked up a crayon.

"But you know, it's missing something."

"What?" The tiny voice asked and Bagheera smiled. He looked at the drawing and began to draw a careful line.

"I think it's missing two other people, don't you?"

The little femme was silent as Bagheera drew and she suddenly popped her head out and looked up at him.

"I draw with my left paw too." She said secretively and Bagheera smiled.

"Really?"

"Uh-Huh."

"Well isn't that wonderful, Bagheera?"

"Yes, it is, Shere Khan." The tiny femme looked at Shere Khan seriously, looking at his long cane.

"Why do you walk with a stick?"

"Because I'm old." Shere Khan chuckled and Bagheera smiled.

"Really?" The little femme's bright blue eyes grew wide and Shere Khan nodded solemnly.

"Really." And he smiled at her. "Now are you going to finish that drawing?"

"Can you help me?" Rajah asked Bagheera and the panther smiled, nodding and taking a crayon. "This one is you, because it's shorter."

"Alright."

"And we need to make your hair long and skinny, like this…"


	38. Chapter 37

**Tango**

**Chapter 37:**

"_**You don't choose your family. They are God's gift to you, as you are to them."**_

_**~~Desmond Tutu**_

Perdita walked back to Rajah's bedroom, intent on checking in on how the visit was going. She had a good feeling about the couple. The tiger looked exactly like Rajah and the panther had been just as shy as the young femme. They were homosexual, but she had never had any problems with giving children to such partners. Often times they were the more doting and caring parents.

She cracked open the door to see the little femme sitting with the panther on the floor, a sea of crayons and paper surrounding them. The femme would point to a crayon and the panther would reach over and give it to her, watching with a soft smile as the tiny creature before him drew a line ever so carefully and then choose another color to fill even more carefully in the lines. She would then stand and bounce over to the tiger, who sat on the bed and watched the two, and hold up the picture for his careful inspection and approval.

These sort of visits had gone on for the past three months. Occasionally, when the weather permitted it, the two would go outside with the little femme, pushing her on swingsets or chasing her playfully around the small yard. Perdita smiled at the sight of Rajah smiling and hugging the larger tiger's leg before bouncing back to the panther. She slowly closed the doors and looked at the adoption papers. They were signed and prepared perfectly and today Rajah would go to her first real home.

"Rajah." The small femme looked up at Shere Khan from where she had been coloring. Bagheera had stepped out for a few moments to find Perdita and that left the two tigers together. "Do you like me and Bagheera?"

"Yes, sir." Rajah smiled happily and Shere Khan patted his leg. Rajah scrambled over to him, lifting her arms expectantly to be lifted into the large tiger's lap. Shere Khan groaned as he bent forward before settling her on his thigh with a smile.

"Would you like to come home with us today?" Rajah looked up at him with wide eyes and he smiled. "You would have a nice room and Bagheera is a good cook. You'd see us every day and we would take very good care of you."

"You would be my Baba… and Bagheera my Daddy?" Baba. Shere Khan smiled at the name that Chinese children called their fathers. He nodded and Rajah smiled widely. "Can I come? Please?"

"Of course, sweetheart." Shere Khan smiled, kissing the femme's forehead gently. "Of course…"


	39. Epilogue

**Tango**

**Epilogue:**

"_**Action and reaction, ebb and flow, trial and error, change - this is the rhythm of living. Out of our over-confidence, fear; out of our fear, clearer vision, fresh hope. And out of hope, progress."**_

_**~~ Bruce Barton**_

"Daddy!" Bagheera turned from where he had been walking out of the dressing room, smiling widely at the sight of his daughter.

"Rajah!" Shere Khan was far behind the energetic young femme, smiling as he took his time to get to his husband and daughter. Bagheera took Rajah's hand, his bag slung over his shoulder as he walked towards the larger tiger, giving him a soft kiss on the lips when they met.

"How was the performance?"

"Clean as we could expect." Bagheera smiled. "We had a momentary problem in costuming before the show, but it was fairly easy to resolve."

Bagheera looked a little bit older now, three years after his marriage to Shere Khan. His dreadlocks tended to hang more freely about his face and his poor eyesight had affected him enough that he had to wear glasses permanently. He wore his usual button-down shirts but his leather pants had been exchanged for well fitting slacks. He smiled more, laughed often and was unafraid of showing his affection towards his daughter and husband in public.

Shere Khan, however, seemed as ageless as ever. His lung cancer had returned and he had had several surgeries to resolve it and was currently undergoing chemo therapy. His breath rattled on occasion and he had a cough, but he was still as dignified and upright as ever. He walked with his cane and wore his wedding ring proudly, his pinstripe suits doing little to cover the obvious joy he now held in his life.

Rajah, sweet little Rajah with her spirited ways and intelligent words, stood between her two fathers, perfectly content with her life. Her blue dress with the skirts that Bagheera was constantly pulling down when snot nosed little boys looked at her, was impeccable and Bagheera smiled when he saw that Shere Khan had braided her hair for her and tied it with an enormous blue bow. Everyone at the theater and at Shere Khan's company knew Rajah and loved her, loved the bright little light that had lit up the couple's life.

They weren't merely a couple now, they were a family. And they were perfectly content with the change.

Shere Khan smiled as he peeked into Rajah's room, seeing the little femme passed out with a book in hand and the light still on. She turned into a pumpkin around eight o'clock but she had stayed up until ten reading the new book she had gotten from "Uncle Baloo". Shere Khan crept over as carefully as he could and removed the book, tucking his daughter in carefully before stroking her head and turning off the light.

Bagheera was in bed, reading over the script for his most recent part, his mouth moving slowly as he read the words. Shere Khan smiled as he climbed into bed, wrapping an arm around his husband and kissing his shoulder gently. Bagheera smiled and looked at him.

"Rajah asleep?"

"Dead to the world. She fell asleep reading that new book." Shere Khan murmured and Bagheera sighed, tilting his head as he removed his glasses and smiled at the tiger.

"I do not doubt that some cosmic being made her for us." Bagheera chuckled. "She's just like you."

"I do not become dead to the world." Shere Khan protested, nipping Bagheera's neck gently. Bagheera gasped before smiling and purring softly.

"No, but you, ah! You work yourself to exhaustion."

"I'd like to try that theory right now." Bagheera moaned at the hard erection pressed against his tail and curled his arm around Shere Khan's neck, allowing himself to be pulled back into the embrace.

"And what is your hypothesis?"

"That it will take more than a few rounds to make me exhausted enough to fall asleep."

"You'd better not have a stroke on me, old man." Bagheera murmured, turning to kiss the tiger firmly.

"Try to keep up, cheeky cub." Shere Khan growled back, moving to grope his mate's thigh firmly. Bagheera gasped and purred as a firm thumb massaged his inner thigh, wriggling his hips and clinging to the tiger desperately.

Shere Khan growled suddenly when he felt Bagheera's claws come out, the panther rolling so that he was between the tiger's thighs and had the larger male pinned to the bed. Shere Khan didn't fight his lover, smirking when Bagheera nestled his hips against his own. He knew what the panther wanted and, gods willing, he would give it to him. Bagheera growled and raked his claws lightly down the tiger's chest and kissed his neck, biting viciously after a few moments. The tiger rumbled like a powerful engine and Bagheera shivered as the vibrations travelled through him. He flicked his tail and slid even closer, rocking against the tiger and stroking his chest and shoulders seductively before moving downwards.

The tiger growled and the panther purred as they joined, Bagheera throwing his head back and moaning as the tiger grabbed his thighs, their movements unhurried and firm.

This was how things were supposed to be, Bagheera thought. Here he was, in love and loved by the most wonderful male he could ever ask for and with a daughter he loved as if she were his own flesh and blood.

He could still remember seven years ago, when he had been thrown over a decrepit old couch in a piss hole of an apartment, resisting and disgusted by every touch that Shere Khan caressed him with and addicted beyond his comprehension to LSD. He could remember that dark time and every little uncertainty he ever felt about Shere Khan's love and how it would be fleeting and leave him with nothing.

But here, with everything he could possibly want, he wondered how he had ever lived without the two tigers in his life.

This is not the end of the story of the love between Shere Khan and Bagheera Mundala. No, it is merely the beginning.

But that, my friends, is a story for another time.

I leave you now with this story of my two grandfathers and hope that you find the love that they shared.

Yours truly,

Shere Bagheera Khan, CEO and Owner of Khan Industries

"_**Love is of all passions the strongest, for it attacks simultaneously the head, the heart and the senses." ~~ Lao Tzu**_

_**FIN**_


End file.
